My Babysitter's a Specter
by MadamBassDrop
Summary: J is new to Whitechapel. But she isn't alone, oh no. She has her close friend Ande. By close, I mean VERY close, like connected by the soul close. J and Ande meet Ethan and the gang. The two connected friends join the gang in their supernatural adventures. Ethan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Two boys stood outside a locker, talking.

One had somewhat curly brown hair while the other had flayed, messy hair of a lighter shade of brown.

I stood against a wall, watching them talk.

A noise close to that of a specter whispering buzzed in my ear.

_"No, Ande. We can't go around messing with people randomly. Maybe later." _I thought back to the noise.

The whispering grew louder and more determined.

_"Fine...But just a little." _I told it with a giggle.

The specter flew around the two boys at their locker, looking for something to mess with.

_"That bottle in the locker." _

The bottle in the open locker exploded, throwing water onto the two boys.

They both stopped talking and gasped as their clothing was drenched.

Peers walking around them laughed.

"H-how? What?" One boy stammered.

"Someone pranked us! I bet it was Pranksy!" The other bellowed.

They closed the locker and rushed away from the laughter.

_"Ok...ok... That's enough...hehe." _I laughed to Ande.

Hello. My name is J. You might be curious about who "Ande" is. He is my...ghost. My shadow, entity, whatever you wish to call him. The two of us are connected by the souls.

Ande likes to mess with other people or scare them. He is very naughty. He can make physical contact with object in the world and even take over the bodies of unsuspecting minds.

The bell rang and the many students filling the halls soon vanished to their classes, leaving me alone.

I'm never alone though. I have Ande.

I picked my books from my locker and rushed to class.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I walked into class and looked around.

I pulled my bag tighter against my shoulder.

"Ah. Here she is. Class. We have a new student. This is J. She moved here from..." The teacher quickly peaked at the memo on his desk before continuing. "Texas."

"Hey there, everyone." I greeted, waving my hand cheerfully.

"Ok, Miss J. You can sit next to Ethan Morgan, in the back." The teacher instructed.

I hurried to the back row of desks and sat in the seat.

I looked to my side to see one of the two boys from earlier. The one with curlish hair.

"Hi..." I nodded to Ethan.

He smiled at me.

"Pleased to meet you, J." He greeted back to me, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I grabbed his hand and shook it quickly.

Ethan let out a low gasp as he leaned back, his eyes turning grey and white.

I gasped back, startled by his condition.

In a second, Ethan gasped back to reality.

He looked at me with curiosity.

"W-what was that? Are you alright?" I asked him, staring into his now brown eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Uh..." Ethan nodded back to me in reassurance.

I sighed and looked back to the front.

Ande groaned uncomfortably.

_"Why would you think that? He has supernatural abilities? Ptfa. As if I couldn't tell that by the trance he was just now put in." _I shot back at the specter.

Ande hissed in sarcasm.

_"Oh. I never knew you could be sarcastic. Haha." _I laughed at Ande.

My bottle of water suddenly tipped over and splashed onto my paper, soaking it.

I stood up quickly.

The teacher and other student's in class, including Ethan, stared at me as I pulled a few paper cloths from my bag and cleaned up the water.

_"What the fuck, Ande? What's your problem?" _I cursed to Ande in my head.

He made a laughing sound.

I threw away the wet towels and got a new paper.

Class went on with minor disruptions.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I sat down at an empty lunch table, alone.

Ande moved so it seemed like he was sitting next to me.

_"Thanks..." _I sighed to him.

Ande whispered in curiosity.

At the table over, Ethan and the other boy were talking about a specific topic; Me.

_"What are they talking about? Go listen in, Ande." _I told Ande.

He flew over to the two boys.

"I'm telling you, Benny. There is something weird about that new girl, J. I had a vision when we shook hands. She isn't normal." Ethan rambled to his friends, who seemed to be Benny.

Ande got a little protective of me and attempted to control Benny's mind.

_"Ande, no!" _I scolded him.

Benny's eyes went completely white.

He pulled out a blank paper from his bag and a pencil.

"Benny? Are you ok?" Ethan asked his friend, reaching to touch him.

BenAnde began to write on the paper.

"You bet she isn't normal." He wrote.

Ande left Benny's body.

He gasped and looked around.

"W-What happened?" Ethan asked in a slight panic.

"I don't know. It's like something took over me." Benny told Ethan.

Ethan picked up the paper and read it.

He showed it to Benny.

"You wrote this." Ethan said, eyeing his friend.

"No I didn't." Benny exclaimed defensively.

"I just saw you write this while you were in that trance." Ethan shook it head.

"Whatever took over me must have made me write it." Benny theorized, making a face.

"Whatever it is knows about J."

Ande laughed to me.

_"They're going to be more suspicious about us now." _I scolded Ande more in a hushed thought.

Lunch ended and I hurried out of the room.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Hey! J!" I heard Ethan yell for me from one end of the hall.

I froze and gasped.

Both Ethan and Benny ran to me.

"W-what is it?" I asked them in a shaky voice.

Ethan pulled the paper BenAnde had written on.

"Something knows about you." Benny informed me, pointing.

"I know. I told him not to but he got protective." I blurted in a panic.

"Him? Who is him?" Ethan asked, squinting.

"I've said too much." I bit my lip and turned away.

"Is there a ghost around here? We need to know. We've dealt with things like this." Benny rambled on.

"He is probably something you've NEVER dealt with." I shook my head quickly to them.

Ande groaned in his spectral voice.

"What was that?" Ethan asked in a gasp.

"Not now!" I told Ande, forgetting I had to think to him instead of speak.

Ande groaned in an even more annoying tone.

"Is that him?" Benny leaned in and whispered.

"Yes. No! Please stop asking about him!" I requested in more of a panic.

Ande laughed.

He decided to lighten the mood by possessing the nearby snack machine.

Snacks popped out in bunched.

Benny exclaimed in delight as he dash for a bunch of snacks.

Ethan just stared in awe.

"Did he do that?" Ethan asked.

"...Yes." I answered.

The bell rung for the next class.

The halls were soon filled with students.

In the crowd, I managed to slip away from Ethan.

He cursed and walked away.

Benny soon caught up with him.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**J AND ANDE ARN'T THEMED AFTER JODIE AND AIDEN AT ALLLLLL. Boom.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	2. Chapter 2

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

It was the end of the school day and students were pouring out of the front doors, chatting loudly, taking no notice to the smaller students.

I moved through the crowd.

I fell onto the ground and my items fell all over the ground.

I sighed and began to pick the papers up.

Soon, the halls were empty.

I stood up and moved to the front doors.

"J! Come here!" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see Benny stand in a door way.

I ran to him, dropping my stuff.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"We got a problem. Follow me." Benny urged me into the classroom behind him.

I followed him to the back of the room.

Ethan was laying on the floor, wounds covering his body.

"W-what happened to him?" I asked in a panic.

"He was attacked while he was alone." A girl with curly brown hair informed me.

"Can he do anything?" Benny asked.

"Who is he?" The girl asked, squinting.

"A ghost that follows her around." Benny told the girl.

_"Um. Ande. See what you can do." _I told Ande.

Ande whispered nothing and everyone heard it.

I felt Ande fly to Ethan and use his powers.

Ande pushed closed Ethan's wounds forcefully.

Ethan coughed in disappearing pain.

"Ethan. Are you ok?" The girl asked Ethan.

"Y-yeah...I'm feeling a little better. It hurts but not as bad as before..." He replied, resting on his elbows.

"I'm glad."

"Uh...How did my wounds close?" Ethan asked no one in particular.

Ande whispered proudly.

"Ande healed you." I told him, smiling.

"So your ghost is named Ande?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. I've been calling him that since I was a toddler." I nodded.

"Well. It seems like we're done here. We caught the creature and are done here. Let's go home." The girl told all of us.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded to her.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"So...he isn't a ghost...but a specter?" Ethan inquired, resting his chin on his palm and his elbow on his desk.

"Yeah. His biology is a little confusing. We don't really know much about him, only that he comes from another universe and that he and I are connected by our souls." I explained, making random hand gestures.

"What can he do? Like, what powers does he have?" The girl, who I learned was named Sarah, asked.

"He can knock items over or carry them in the air. He can possess living beings. He can generate a shield around me, protecting me from anything. He also can cure wounds." I listed the many powers Ande has.

"Whoa. So many things." Benny remarked.

"So. What can you guys do?" I asked the three people around me.

"Ethan can see the past, future, or details about an object or person. Benny is a wizard with many spells. And Sarah is a vampire." Someone answered from the window.

We looked out the window to see a blond boy crouching on the windowsill.

Sarah opened the window and let him in.

"Hey there, toots. I'm Rory." The blond greeted me, bowing.

"Hi...I'm J." I greeted back.

"Rory is a vampire too." Benny informed.

"He seems like it." I nodded.

"Not only am I vampire. I'm a...VAMPIRE NINJA!" Rory laughed.

He jumped to one side of the room.

Everyone looked at him.

He was gone.

"How does he do that?" Ethan asked, curious.

"Secrets." Rory suddenly replied.

He was standing behind me.

I shrieked and fell onto Ethan, who caught me.

"Stop spooking us, Rory." Sarah scolded the vampire boy.

"Haha. The vampire ninja won't stop until every living creature is spooked!" Rory cheered as he jumped out of the window.

"How strange." I remarked.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Well. It's the weekend and school is out for a while.

Ethan let me stay at his house for a while so he could learn more about Ande the best he could.

The staff at the orphanage won't mind.

Yeah. As soon as we got here, my parents dumped me in the foster home.

Bastards...

I slept in the guest room across from his.

Ande keeps bothering me about Ethan, saying things like he's cute or we should hook up. Just everyday Ande, finding ways to torment me.

The problem is...I agree.

I woke up feeling refreshed after a busy day of meeting new people.

I turned to see a doll positioned to stand above me.

I shrieked and fell off the bed.

Ethan came in the room in a hurry.

"What happened?" He asked, frantic.

"Gah. Just Ande tormenting me." I sighed, standing up and pointing to the doll.

"He posed the doll-like this? He must be strong to get it to pose like this." Ethan commented, picking the doll from the bed.

"I guess you could say that..." I smirked.

"Can you...make Ande possess me? I'd like to know how it feels." Ethan requested, looking at me.

"W-what? You'd have to be crazy!" I exclaimed.

"No, no. This is for science. Please?" Ethan asked again.

Ande went ahead and possessed him.

"For god's sake, Ande." I cursed to Ande.

Ethan's eyes went completely white.

"Ande. Get out of him." I commanded.

"Auuugghhh..." EthAnde only replied, incapable of speech.

He stepped towards me.

I stared cautiously.

EthAnde leant forward and planted a forceful kiss against my lips.

I didn't want to kiss him, especially since it was really Ethan.

I back up.

"If you don't get out, I'll make you." I warned the specter.

EthAnde took a step back.

I felt Ande pull out of Ethan's mind.

Ethan gasped and stepped back.

"Wh...Whoa..." He panted.

"How was it?" I asked him, putting my hand on my hip.

"So...strange... I felt like I was boxed in a corner of a closet while the more important things take up the rest of the space. Like I was pushed back and muted. What a sensation." Ethan commented, feeling his body.

He jogged to him room to record his findings.

I followed him into the other room.

"Y'know..." I mumbled.

Ethan looked back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Ande made you kiss me." I blurted.

"He-WHAT?!" Ethan exclaimed, jumping in his seat.

"Yeah... Ande is an ass." I nodded, looking away with a blush.

A blush was spread onto Ethan's face soon.

"H-How did it feel?" He asked.

I yipped in surprised and looked at him.

"Uh... It was ok, for a first." I mumbled.

"You've never been kissed before?" Ethan asked, surprised.

"Uh. Yeah." I mumbled again.

"I guess that kiss didn't really count as one, huh? Since it was involuntary." Ethan said with a smile.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

He lent down to me and pressed his lips against mine.

I hesitantly kissed back.

We both kissed for a moment.

I pulled away first, blushing.

I got up and dashed to my room, closing the door and locking it.

I jumped onto my bed and just laid there.

I was in shock.

That kiss was so good.

I could still feel Ethan's peppermint flavoured lips on my own.

"Ethan..." I murmured before slipping into sleep.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Hi. It's 2 in the morning. Goodnight.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	3. Chapter 3

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up to chirping birds and sunlight beaming through the window.

I propped myself up on my elbows and yawned deeply.

"Good morning, Ande." I greeted my spectral friend.

He made a noise back to me.

I took a quick lick of my lips.

I still tasted Ethan's peppermint kiss.

I sat up and gasped.

"Oh no, no, no, no." I repeated, settling into a panic.

I got up and moved to the mirror on the wall.

"Seems like you've taken your pick of the pack. Well, there is no fighting with you so I guess I'll have to go with it. Ethan's going to have to be my mate..." I said to Ande, annoyance in my voice.

Ande beamed happily in my mind.

I pulled on a flannel shirt that belongs to Ethan.

It fit me very comfortably.

I put my brown-red hair into a ponytail and slipped on my rainbow Converse.

"We have a whole day of nothing. Great." I sighed to no one.

I left my room.

Unfortunately, I smacked right into Ethan as soon as I walked into the hall.

We collided and I was sent sailing to the floor.

Ethan caught me with a gasp.

"You gotta be careful." He remarked, winking.

"You too." I muttered.

I stood up and made my way downstairs.

Ethan's mom was in the kitchen with his sister, Jane.

"Oh, Ethan. You didn't tell me you had friend stay the night." Mrs. Morgan said loudly, hands on her hips.

"I told her she could stay here. You guys allow Benny to stay all the time, even when I forget to tell you, also you and dad were asleep." Ethan attempted to convince his mom, smiling sheepishly.

"Ethan's got a girlfriend!" Jane teased in a sing-song voice.

"S-she isn't my girlfriend..." Ethan stammered.

Ande growled in disagreement.

Ethan flinched at the growl.

"I'll let it slide this time, young man. If it happens again, there will be consequences." Mrs. Morgan warned, pointing her spatula at the two of us.

Ande continued to growl.

_"Calm your non-existant tits." _I warned back at the specter.

Benny barged into the house suddenly from the back door.

"Hey, Ethan, J. Um...Do you know what happens when you try to summon a fake creature?" Benny asked, chuckling in between words.

"It turns out evil and deformed?" I suggested, not knowing the true answer.

"Yyyyeah..." Benny pointed towards the outside world.

"Oh...no. Are you serious?" Ethan gasped.

Benny nodded and began running to the back of the house.

Ethan grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

The three of us stood around a small symbol on the ground.

"Where did it go?" Benny asked in a sudden panic.

"Erm...these kind of things are known to change forms due to the powerful magic in them and...walk away." I explained, gesturing randomly.

Ethan and Benny looked at me.

"F-from some games I've played..." I added, fumbling my fingers.

The two boys nodded and raced off.

I followed behind at a sped-jog.

"Where would it have gone?" Ethan wondered aloud.

"Probably to read up on what it is. I'd be confused about my existence too." Benny replied with a laugh.

"Wait." I said, stopping my movement.

The pair stopped and looked at me.

"Couldn't it have seen Benny's human body and thought "Hey! Why don't I use that form as a disguise so I don't attract attention?" I suggested, shrugging.

"That is a really good guess. I'll call Sarah so she can help us look for someone...unusual." Ethan nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

"The library." I mentioned.

"Makes sense." Benny nodded, making a face.

We took off at a run to the school.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Sarah appeared behind me.

"Good. You're here. We need to look for someone who is weird or unusual." Ethan filled her in.

"Someone who is out-of-place." She nodded.

The four of us walked through the school library, which had a good number of students visiting to find a book or anything on the weekend for convinence.

A group of kids by the computers all whooped in surprised at something another person did.

_"Ande, look for someone out-of-place." _I requested to Ande, peering through a shelf of books.

Ande groaned in acceptance and flew around, looking for such a person.

I turned a corner and bumped into Ethan again like earlier.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He joked with a hearty laugh.

I looked him sternly in the eye.

"What do you taste when you lick your lips?" I quickly asked him.

He tilted his head and licked his lips quickly.

"Mints." He replied.

"I taste peppermint as well." I informed him.

"The kiss! It implanted our tastes on each other?" Ethan asked with curiosity.

"Ugh...It's a thing Ande does. When he picks out a mate for me, he forces us to kiss and leave an imprint of something sweet on each other's lips." I explained to him.

"So...Ande wants us...you and I...to be together? In a relationship?" Ethan stammered with questions.

I nodded.

"Why should he control who you love?" Ethan asked with sudden anger.

"He's been with me since I was born...he is like an older brother to me. You'd do the same thing for Jane." I told him.

"I...I guess I would do that...Kinda like protecting her, ey?" Ethan shrugged and chuckled softly.

"Yeah..." I replied, staring into Ethan's beautiful chocolate eyes.

Our hands intertwined and we both leaned in for a kiss.

Our lips met and immediately moved together.

The taste of peppermint grew stronger the longer we kissed.

"Hey! Guys!" Benny called for us from an aisle over.

We pulled apart with a gasp.

We spun around as Benny turned the corner.

"We need to split up. We have to search this whole place." He reminded us with quickness in his voice.

"Right..." I nodded.

I walked off in a jog.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**And scene.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	4. Chapter 4

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Our entire group looked all throughout the library.

We met up at the reference computer.

All the other students had left.

"Any luck, guys?" Ethan asked Benny, Sarah, and I.

We shook our heads.

"It must not be here." Sarah commented, sighing.

Just then, the sound of a book falling onto the carpet came to us.

We turned towards an aisle with books on Myths and close things.

In the aisle stood a girl with white flesh. Her hair was long and navy blue. She wore a casual tank-top and high-cut jeans.

"That must be it...in the form of a girl who looks like she belongs in a cartoon." Benny exclaimed to us, pointing at the girl.

We advanced on her.

She looked at us and gasped.

In a panic, she fled the library.

_"Ande! Stop her!" _

The bookcases by the exit suddenly slammed together, blocking the creature from getting out.

_"Try looking for a book with something that might say something about her."_

Ande whispered in an understanding tone and flew off.

We approached the girl.

"What are you?" Benny asked, smirking.

The girl opened her mouth but no words came out.

We heard Ande groaning loudly.

A book was dropped in front of us.

_"Mistakes of Myths. Good job."_

I picked the book off the ground and put it in Ethan's hands.

He opened it up and skimmed through a few pages.

"Here is the spell Benny used. It lists the possible things that can go wrong when using this spell for something like this." Ethan announced, slidding the book to Benny for better understanding.

"Oooh...Results on non-existing creatures can be hazardous or even life-wrecking. Result with appear like vile but with a little effort, this deformed creature can shape shift into any creature that it sees." Benny read aloud.

"How do we reverse it?" Sarah asked, frantic.

Benny shushed her and flipped to the next page.

"Here. The solution to this predicament is to dribble even the tiniest drop of Aqua Regia on the result, causing it to melt and reform into the shape of a cube." Benny continued to read.

"Aqua Regia? I've never heard of that." Ethan commented.

I dashed to the shelves.

"I saw something on Mythical object earlier." I shouted from the shelf.

I pulled a book off the shelf.

"Objects of the Otherworlds." The book was titled.

I ran back to the group and opened the book.

"Aqua Regia. Also known as royal water. A form of nitrate. A mixture of concentrated nitric and hydrochloric acids. Deemed chloroauric acid, the electrolyte in the Wohlwill process. This process is used for refining highest quality gold." I read aloud.

"How do we get the stuff?" Benny asked, prying the book from my hands.

Ande growled in defence.

Benny read the page to himself before reading aloud.

He set the book on a desk and pulled his portable lab from his shoulder-bag.

"Ande. Can you go find these ingredients?" Benny asked to Ande, holding up the book and pointing to a list of chemicals.

Ande groaned and flew away.

"I have to go with him. It hurts if he goes too far." I told them, running after the sound of whispers.

I followed Ande to a kitchen in the far back of the library where staff would make lunch and stuff.

Ande ransacked the shelves and cabinets in search of the ingredients.

He found them and dropped them into my arms.

We rushed back to the group.

I gave Benny the containers.

He got to making the Aqua Regia.

The creature being watched by Sarah flinched a little, as to psych out the vampire.

"H-Hey. It's trying to get away by tricking me." Sarah told the others.

"Keep a close eye on it. If it tries to move, you can attack it." Benny called from the mixture.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"And here it is!" Benny cheered, picking up the beaker of liquid.

"Time to melt this ice-cube." Ethan laughed, giddy.

"Will you take the honor, J?" Benny asked me, slipping the cup into my hand.

I nodded and approached the now-deformed girl.

I smiled and thrusted the cup at her, its contents splashing all onto her.

She yelled in pain as it's form deformed even more.

It was soon a gooey puddle on the ground.

The goo began to reconstruct into the shape of a cube or box.

I picked it up and cheered.

The others cheered with me.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Well we won't be seeing anymore of that thing." Benny announced, throwing the shovel to the side.

"So you put it in a box, taped it closed, even put a lock spell on it, then buried it as far down you could dig until you got tired?" I asked with a laugh, obviously sarcastic.

"Ne ne. You underestimate my abilities!" Benny mocked and puffed his chest out to look manly.

I bawled in laughter and made my way back into Ethan's house.

I opened Ethan's door.

He was laying on his bed.

"You alright, friend?" I asked him, pulling his chair over and sitting on it.

"Yeah...Just thinking to myself." He replied, turning onto his side.

"You're lucky to be able to think to yourself. Whatever I think, Ande can hear." I closed my eyes, smiled, and chuckled.

Ande hissed in a teasing kind of way.

"So...about the soul-mate stuff..." Ethan began.

"Ugh. I don't know. Maybe I can get Ande to let up." I put my hand on my face as I spoke.

Ande whispered to me in annoyance.

"Ande says we can't leave each other because he's already forced your print onto me. Apparently 'I'm yours'." I clarified.

"I was hoping I could get with Sarah. But Ande had to stop that from happening..." Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying life would be better if you never met me?" I asked, tensing in defence.

Ande growled in a low, spooky tone.

Ethan sighed again.

"Let's try to get some rest."

I stood up and bit my lip.

"Ok...Goodnight." I said as I left the room.

"Mrs. Morgan! I'm staying the night again!" I yelled to Ethan's mom.

"Okayyy!" She yelled back.

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door.

I flopped onto the bed, exhausted.

"What a day." I yawned.

I slowly blinked and soon came to a stop as I fell asleep.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up face-to-face with a sleeping Ethan.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Hehe...**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	5. Chapter 5

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

_"What the hell did you do?!" _I asked Ande in a shout in my mind.

Ande laughed in his ghostly voice.

I shook Ethan awake.

"Mmhm..." He groaned.

"Ethan. Wake up." I shook him a little harder.

He opened his eyes and groaned again.

"Good morning..." I greeted him, smiling.

He saw me and let out a small yell.

"W-What am I doing in your bed?!" He asked in a startled voice

"Ande put you here while we slept." I explained, making a face.

"Why?" Ethan squinted, making a confused face of his own.

"He wants us to stay near each other, since we're are "mates"." I answered, eyeing the space Ande would be floating.

"He is really serious about this mate stuff, huh?" Ethan wondered out loud, biting his lip.

"I still taste mint." I told him, looking at him and tilting my head.

"Same here." Ethan licked his lips quickly.

I felt compelled to lean forward.

To my surprise, Ethan did too.

Our lips came together.

Ethan made an effort to make it a great kiss.

I kissed back, smiling against his mouth.

_"Why am I so addicted to these minty lips?" _I asked in my head, not directing it to Ande.

I heard Ande laugh a little.

"J...will you be my girlfriend?" Ethan asked between kisses.

My heart began beating faster than ever.

"Y-yes." I hesitantly answered.

Ethan pulled away and held my shoulders.

"I'm glad."

He kissed my head and got up to leave.

I stayed sitting on my bed, blushing.

_"You win." _

Ande laughed in success.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I stood in the gym hallway with Benny and Ethan.

I was leaning against the wall while the two boys were watching the cheerleaders.

Sarah, the vampire girl from the other night, walked out of the changing room in a cheerleader's outfit.

"Cowbunga!" Benny exclaimed, walking to Sarah with Ethan.

I stood by the side and watched, giggling.

"Do not say anything!" Sarah warned, waving her hand at the two boys.

"You look...peppy!" Benny told her, chuckling.

"Look, somebody needs to make sure Erica doesn't do any...sampling." Sarah explained to them. "And I'm the only one who can fit into this thing."

"I could join in to help." I pipped up from my place against the wall.

"Yeah. I'm sure Ande could do a lot too." Benny added, nodding to me.

Ande groaned in annoyance.

I smiled and ran to the changing room as well to get my own uniform.

"Let's see what you've got, girls." The head cheerleader, Stephanie called to them from the gym.

I bounced out of the changing hall, smiling.

Ethan made a suggestive face and me and smiled.

"Oh, god bless cheerleaders." Benny sighed, watching the group of girl pour into the gym.

"Ugh." Sarah gagged, walking into the gym.

I followed her in.

"You know, I think Sarah and J might need some backup." Benny suggested to Ethan.

Stephanie began giving a few warm-up instructions to us girls.

I could see Ethan and Benny talking by the side but I couldn't hear their words.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

In the middle of warm-ups, Benny and Ethan strode on into the gym, claiming something about wanting to "just keep an eye" on us.

Stephanie threw the two out of the gym shouting.

"Get out!"

A few minutes later, I saw the two standing by the doors again, watching us work.

They were crouched together, talking.

They both gave each other suggesting looks, got up, and walked away.

I smiled.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

We were practising formations through-out the class.

I saw two girls enter the gym.

They stood by the side and watched us practise, talking.

_"Ande. Go see what those two girls are up to..."_

Ande flew over to the girls, listening in on their conversation.

"I cannot believe we beat out 40 girls to make the squad." The brunette, obviously Ethan spoke to the other.

_"Oh, great."_

"Never underestimate the power of a good fall-on-your-face spell." The blond girl, most likely Benny, replied with a smile.

"What?" Ethan shot to Benny, squinting.

"You didn't actually think we were better than them?" Benny asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I-I don't know... I-I nailed the Jumping Jacks." Ethan shrugged.

"Uh, Betty, Veronica? Would you care to join us?" Stephanie asked the two.

"Oh, we care!" Benny replied in a high, happy voice.

"Now, form up, girls. I want to hear you shout."

The whole squad, including Sarah, Benny, Ethan, and I put our hands into the middle.

I saw Ethan pull back and his eyes go grey.

A vision.

Once the vision was over, Ethan looked at everyone strangely, as if dazed by what he saw.

"Okay, now hit the showers, rookies. Some of the new recruits are rank." Stephanie told the squad, looking at Ethan and Benny.

The girls walked away, besides me.

"Ouch. And I thought the Borg queen was crusty..." Benny sneered, looking after the girls.

I walked to the two.

"Benny. I just had another vision. It was almost like Erica sucked the blood out of everyone." Ethan described to Benny.

"We'd better tell Sarah." Benny interjected.

"But...the girls are headed to the shower." Ethan worried, pointing to the shower hall.

"Lives are at stake, Ethan! I don't think this can wait. Do you?" Benny convinced, walking away to the showers.

"That would be irresponsible." Ethan nodded, following.

I stayed to the side, hidden from sight.

I exhaled heavily and went to change in the other bathrooms.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

After a while, I saw the two boys walk out of the bathroom, trying their best to get a peek at any girls showering.

They turned around and saw me.

"Boo."

They both yelled in surprise.

"Did I scare ya?" I asked, smiling evilly.

Benny chuckled and shook his head.

"What are you two thinking?" I asked in annoyance.

"Look. Erica, one of the three vampires we hang out with, is out to suck the head cheerleader dry." Ethan explained, raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah. We were just trying to tell Sarah but she seemed to have known." Benny added.

"Enough. I don't want to hear it." I sighed in disgust, walking away.

Ande growled at the two.

"Yeesh..." Benny hissed, pulling Ethan away and moving to the hall.

**(ΘεΘ;)**

**Sup?**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	6. Chapter 6

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"I never knew cheer routines could be so tricky. Am I rotating my hips to late before I pop and lock?" Benny rambled to Ethan as they walked out of the kitchen with their lunch at the cafeteria.

I followed them close behind with my own lunch.

"You know, I didn't want to throw you off, but you have to rotate from the core. See this?" Ethan replied, putting his hand just below his ribs and rotating his waist in graceful movements.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What am I saying?" Ethan asked in an annoyed tone, shaking his head.

"Exchanging routine tips." I replied for him, laughing.

He turned and gave me a look.

"What's up?! My main men, and woman!" Rory exclaimed, taking his red devil costume head off.

"Rory... You're the mascot?" Ethan asked, shaking his head to Rory as the vampire approached us.

"Of course! Best way to hang with all the hot cheerleading chicks. And there's t his one blonde hottie McLovely. Name's Betty. So into me!" Rory went on, bouncing in excitement.

"Yeah, I... doubt that, dude." Benny told Rory, chuckling.

"What about Veronica?" Ethan asked, tilting his head and smiling.

"Well...she's okay." Rory replied, shrugging.

"Just ok?" Ethan inquired, his smile dropping.

"Her legs are kinda bandy." Rory nodded, making a face.

"But Betty, I just want to sink my fangs-" Rory began, revealing his vampire teeth until Benny interrupted him.

"Yeah. We get it." Benny nodded.

We heard the cheerleading squad talking to the lunch lady.

"Liver sandwiches? Seriously? That's gross." Stephanie complained, making a face.

"You know, these kids were here first." The lady replied, shaking her head. "Everyday you come in here and they-"

She was cut off by Stephanie using her magic, pulling the lady forward over the register.

"You should be more careful." Stephanie warned, scowling. "Come on girls. We've got things to do."

Stephanie stopped next to me.

"And J. You too."

"I-I'd rather not." I replied, shaking my head.

Stephanie's eyes glowed purple for a second.

Ande hissed at her.

Stephanie gasped and made a face.

She walked away, her head held high.

"What a bitch." I sneered.

"Yeah..." Benny nodded.

"Ugh. Hanging with those girls makes me want to stake myself through the heart." Sarah told us, imitating a stake in her heart.

"I know, right?" I agreed, making a unpleased face.

Sarah and Erica walked away.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"The star is the most important position for the pep rally tomorrow." Stephanie instructed, pulling my arms up then moving to Ethan and Benny.

I put my arms down, sighing.

"It has to be perfect if we're going to get enough team spirit. Okay. I want to hear you shout."

"We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star." The whole squad began chanting.

"We may look like girls but that's not all we are!"

"Team spirit, fingers!" Stephanie cheered.

All the other girls jumped and waved their hands in the air.

"Way to cheer! Let's hit the mall."

The girls walked away to put their stuff in bags.

"I can't believe I signed up for this." Sarah groaned.

"Same here..." I nodded.

"And you guys! Why would you voluntarily join?" Sarah asked Benny and Ethan.

"Good practise, girls."

"Thanks."

The girls by the bags were chatting up a storm.

"Never mind." Sarah sighed.

I teetered over to Ethan and Benny.

"So where to next? Straight home?" Sarah asked Erica.

"No, I think I'm gonna go grab a bite." Erica replied, walking towards the girls.

Sarah followed her.

"We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star." Benny repeated, doing incorrect hand movements.

"So cliché..." I groaned.

"You know, something about that, I mean, just makes me feel all tingly inside. It's great." Benny continued, looking at Ethan and I.

"Tingly as in sick?" I asked in sarcasm.

Ethan chuckled.

"Sure it's our cheers and not your new boyfriend?" Ethan asked, looking over at Rory who walked to us.

"Well, hello there, my Beelzbabe." Rory greeted, smiling.

Ethan laughed a little more.

"Sweetie...stop...stop." Benny smiled at Rory before walking away with a straight face.

Ethan and Rory looked at each other.

Ethan did a girly little thing before Rory walked away, uncomfortable.

I smiled and put my hand on my hip.

"Seems like Benny's got Rory wrapped around his finger." I chuckled.

"Yeah. If only I could attract someone right away like that." Ethan replied.

I gave him a look.

"Just kidding."

"So. When will we tell the others about our...relationship?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I don't know...I guess when the time is right." Ethan replied, shaking his head.

"Hm..." I nodded and walked away with him.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I walked down the hall with Sarah, just talking about how disgusting the cheerleaders made us feel.

We heard some commotion then bright purple lights.

Sarah saw what was going on.

"Erica!" She yelled.

She stared into the purple, making weird faces.

_"Ande. What is going on?" _

Ande made a force field around me to protect me from Stephanie's magic.

He couldn't help Sarah though.

Stephanie's light flashed away.

Erica turned and smiled at us.

Sarah did too.

They looked at me.

I gasped and began to run.

_"Ande. Get me out of here." _

The three girls ran after me.

I suddenly disappeared.

They stood around, confused.

Ande had made us teleport somewhere else.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**My feels like it's broken. Ehhhhh.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	7. Chapter 7

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I flashed back into reality.

Ande had teleported me to Ethan's bedroom.

I fell onto the bed, in my normal clothing; a flannel shirt with a top under it and jeans.

Ethan and Benny, who were sitting at Ethan's desk, turned around and gasped.

I panted heavily and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Oh...Hi, guys." I greeted them, waving my hand.

They slowly waved back.

"Don't ask...Ande teleported me here." I explained, panting.

"Um...Ok. Anyway. My tingles are never wrong." Benny continued.

He pulled his book over and shared the page with Ethan and I.

"Look. Forces of nature: earth, air, fire, water. That's what makes...a star..." Benny pointed to the book but slowed down his sentence towards the end.

"A pentagram." I whispered.

"Exactly."

"You guys, this isn't just some chick cheer. I think it's some kind of incantation." Benny suggested, looking worried.

"Forces of nature. That's what makes a star...We may look like girls-" Ethan repeated the chant.

"But that's not all we are..." The three of us said together.

"Oh, man. So Stephanie doesn't just act like a witch..." Ethan began.

"She is one." Benny finished.

"So that vision I had in the gym, wasn't Erica's; it was Stephanie's." Ethan thought aloud. "And tomorrow's rally has nothing to do with team spirit."

"She's after the human spirits of the whole school." Benny finished dat thought.

"Erica and Sarah are in for a shock." I spoke slowly.

Ethan's phone suddenly went of.

He picked it up and read what was placed upon the screen.

"She says she's on her way over." Ethan repeated the information then looked at us. "Sarah's bringing Stephanie and the whole squad...To see Betty...and Veronica."

Benny made a nervous noise.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Pay up." Jane, Ethan's little sister demanded, holding her hand out to Ethan.

Ethan reached back to his bed and picked up his wallet.

The three of us, Benny, Ethan, and I were in our cheerleading uniforms.

Ethan pulled out money and gave it to his sister.

"Mom and Dad won't find out about this, right?" Ethan asked to make sure.

"Not from me, but I'm not so sure about you two." Jane smiled, holding her hand out again.

Ethan made a face and gave Jane more money.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

The three of us walked into the living room to girls laughing.

"Oh, there you are! And you brought J with you! How great! Don't be shy, girls. Join the fun." Stephanie laughed to us, waving us over.

I sat at the table in the far back, staying away.

"The spirit squad is now in session."

Sarah ran up to the three of us.

"Hi, gals! Ooh! Nice hair! Oh, my gosh. Cheerleader sleepover are so fun! And later on, we're going to give each other mani-pedis!" Sarah rambled in a strange voice, bouncing and smiling.

All pigtails and lollipops, just like the rest of them.

"And make sundaes? And do each other's hair?" Benny joined in, bouncing as well.

"Benny!" Ethan hissed.

"Yes! We need sundaes now!" Sarah squealed.

"Sarah. What are you doing? You know Stephanie is a witch, right?" Benny asked the pigtail-wearing, trance-enduced girl.

"Okay. I know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch, but she's actually really sweet...You know, as long as you're not ugly." Sarah replied, rolling her eyes and hissing the last part.

She smiled and bounced back to the girls.

"I think Sarah's under Stephanie's spell. She's acting like a total...girl!" Ethan suggested, looking at Benny.

"Yeah. You and I, on the other hand, are just..." Benny nodded.

"Point taken."

"Hey. I'm a girl...just not like that." I told them, making a face.

"You're different." Ethan whispered back.

"So what do we do now?" Benny asked in a whisper.

"I know. Let's have a pillow fight!" Sarah yelled, climbing onto the coffee-table and picking up a pillow.

Ethan and Benny just stared.

"Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?" Benny asked Ethan, swaying from left to right.

"Yeah...The whole school might die tomorrow if we don't stop the cheerleaders." Ethan followed suit.

"Tomorrow is hours away." Benny mumbled.

"This is literally the coolest moment of my life." Ethan exclaimed quietly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Benny asked his girly friend.

The two of them advanced on the girls, yelling.

"Pillow fight!"

They joined in, leaving me on the side.

I sighed and watched the group laugh and have fun.

"I hate being a girl..." I hissed to myself.

Ande groaned, bored.

"I'm not going to join them..." I shook my head.

Ande nudged me forward.

"No."

Ande whispered words into my ears.

I made a face of annoyance.

"Fine!" I yelled.

I got up and threw a pillow right into Ethan's face.

He gasped and laughed at me, throwing it back.

We all yelled, my just a little less enthusiastic.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

We did each other's hair.

I made one girl's hair into a cat, laughing at her.

I also painted a Pokeball onto Sarah's fingers.

We made sundaes with chocolate and pistachio and all that good stuff.

Too much fun for activities I hate.

I actually, at one point, got the girls to play a video game.

I think I may have passed out from too much fun.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Sun glittered through the blinds and wind whistled in the air.

I took a deep breath in, breathing in the wonderful smell of the thing my face was buried in.

I opened my eyes to see Ethan's face.

He was still sleeping.

I was laying on his chest, under the blankets.

I gasped and tried to get up.

Ethan's arm was wrapped around my waist.

_"Ande. Get me out of his arms..." _I requested to Ande.

He refused, saying we looked cute together.

I sighed, obviously annoyed.

I heard someone make a noise.

I looked down onto the floor to see Benny waking up.

"Psst. Benny." I called down to him.

He opened his eyes and saw me in Ethan's bed but didn't see Ethan.

He stood up slowly, finally seeing Ethan.

"Whoa! You two cuddled to hard last night, huh? Haha." Benny teased.

"Says you, pinky." I teased back, nodding to his fingers.

Benny looked at his fingers and shrieked.

Ethan woke up at the sound of Benny.

He saw me and jumped in surprise.

"Can you take your arm off of me, Ribbons?" I asked him, nodding to his arms.

He gasped and released me from his grip.

I stood up and brushed my shirt off.

"You have glittery things on your face." Benny pointed at Ethan, giggling.

"And pink nails." I added.

I looked at my own nails.

"Aliens...great. Who thought of that? I wonnndderrr." I chuckled, looking at Benny.

"Well. I don't know who did it, but your hair is ad-or-a-ble." Ethan laughed, pointing at my head.

I ran to the mirror.

"Hey! You're right!" I laughed back.

"I feel so violated." Benny cried, pulling the stickers off his face.

Ethan began to stand up, pulling the glitter off his face as well.

"Those cheerleaders must be stopped." Ethan promised.

Benny moved over to Ethan's desk.

"Who knows what they'll paint pink next."

Ethan went and sat in his chair.

I sat on another chair behind the two.

Benny opened up his book.

"Okay. Lots of these old spells channel energy with the five points of the pentagram, one for each of the elements." Benny explained, pointing into the book.

"Wait. Stephanie said she needed five cheerleaders. She's using our formation to sap human spirits." Ethan said, looking worried.

"Pentagrams are never good. Let's hope a reversal spell will be strong enough to block the flow of energy." Benny nodded.

Someone knocked at Ethan's bedroom door just then.

Ethan and Benny took off their wigs and stuffed them into the desk.

"Come in."

Benny's Grandma walked in carrying a bag.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" Benny asked.

"I promised Jane some strength potion, but I wanted to give you these." The old lady placed to bag on the ground and pulled out three sets of pompoms.

"Pompoms?" Benny asked.

"Protection wands, for the big rally today." Grandma interjected. "You think I didn't hear those cheerleaders last night? Don't be fooled, boys. Beneath those skirts and pigtails, there's some serious black magic at work. Of course, not all cheerleaders are bad."

Grandma pulled a year book out of her bag and showed it to us.

"Back in my day, I had the highest kick on the squad. We had one girl who was desperate to get on the team. She was consumed with bitterness. I wonder whatever happened to her. Well, you boys better get ready for your big day." Grandma rambled on.

She picked up her bag and left the room.

"Bye Grandma. Thank you." Benny thanked and nodded.

"Wow." Ethan said, smiling at the book.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Your grandma was hot." Ethan blurted, making a face.

I frowned at him.

"Of course, I've seen hotter."

"Are you trying to ruin the word "hot" for me forever?" Benny asked, looking from the door back to Ethan.

"Dude. Look at this." Ethan suddenly frowned, pushing the book at Benny.

I leaned in to look.

"I don't want to know how hot she was, okay?" Benny clarified.

"Is that Stephanie?" I asked loudly, pointing.

Benny looked at the paper immediately.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Benny, Ethan, and I sat in the lobby-hall in chairs, looking through the year book.

"I don't think Stephanie and your grandma got along very well." Ethan shrugged and showed to book to Benny.

"Why?"

"She signed your grandma's year book, "I'll get you all one day. PS. Have the worst summer ever"." Ethan read.

"That symbol... I've seen it before in my spell book. It's...a trefoil knot, a symbol meaning-" Benny started but I cut him off.

"Immortality." I finished

"That might explain why she's still 17." Ethan suggested. "Okay, I am so loving your hot grandma with her magic pompoms right now."

I cleared my throat.

"Again, not the hottest ever."

"Dude. Don't talk about my grandma's pompoms like that." Benny warned in annoyance.

Ethan stood up and walked away.

I followed him.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Hhhello. Time to drop the bass! Next chapter! ;3**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	8. Chapter 8

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

It was time.

The pep rally.

The whole squad poured out of the locker room into the gym.

One girl did several cartwheels.

The whole gym was cheering.

"The moment has come. This is it. Our finest hour. No stopping us now. You can't resist our power. We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star. We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!" The cheer went on.

"Garna virto immortalis. Garna virto immortalis." Was repeated over and over.

"Give up now cause you're gonna be beat. We are out for power, and you're in for defeat!"

"Now, guys, now!" Ethan shouted to us.

"Subsistoris o lemi mark now." The three of us chanted.

"Back off, geeks! I've been waiting 50 years to bring this school down, and no one is going to stop me now!" Stephanie yelled at us, looking viler and viler by the second.

"You'll never take these people!" I yelled back in anger.

The chanting continued.

Stephanie's eyes glowed purple.

The doors on either side of the gym closed and the lights shut off.

Stephanie began to float into the air.

The three of us continued chanting our own spell.

All the people on the bleachers fell over on each other.

Their souls emerged from their bodies, flying around and into the pentagram.

_"Ande! Keep the souls away best you can!"_

Ande flew around and purged the souls away from the pentagram in attempt to chase them away.

"Guys. I don't think it's working!" Benny shouted.

"No shit!" I yelled back.

"Step out of the pentagram!" Ethan suggested in a shout.

The three of us tried our best to pull our legs from the circle, to no avail.

"I'm stuck!"

"Push grandma's pompoms closer to Sarah!" Ethan suggested, pushing towards Sarah.

Benny did as well.

"We join our hands together. See the perfect shape we make. Our five-star tradition is impossible to break." Stephanie broke out into chant.

Benny and Ethan pushed the pompoms close enough to Sarah to break her spell.

Sarah gasped and looked around, trying to get out.

"What happened? What's going on?!" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Stephanie's a witch. She's sucking the souls from the whole student body!" Ethan informed.

"Get back in formation! This cheer must be completed." Stephanie commanded.

"How's about this for a formation?" I yelled in anger.

"Ande! Break the circle!" I shouted out loud.

Ande made a noise of agreement and purged his power onto Stephanie.

The circle broke apart, sending cheerleaders into a pile.

Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Sarah pulled away in time.

"Booyah!" Benny shouted in accomplishment.

"Nice!" Ethan laughed.

The lights came back on and the onlookers woke up.

"Sweet! It's like an all you can eat buffet!" Erica hissed in happiness, her hunger rising.

Sarah looked at her with a face.

"What? Like anyones gonna miss her. She's a total-" Erica began.

Stephanie sat up.

Benny's grandma walked in then.

"She's old! Ewww!" The other cheerleaders shrieked.

"You! You ruined everything!" Stephanie shouted at Grandma.

"Poor Stephanie. I remember how mean folks were to you back then." Grandma shook her head as she spoke.

Stephanie summoned a dagger and yelled, advancing on Grandma.

Grandma used a knock-out spell on Stephanie and she fumbled to the floor, groaning.

"What I forgot was just how much you deserved it." She finished.

"Three cheers for Grandma! Wooo!" Sarah and the boys cheered.

"We have Ande and J to thank. They broke the spell ultimately." Grandma nodded to Ande and I.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm so done with cheerleading." Ethan sighed, throwing his pompom onto the floor.

Sarah and Benny agreed with him, following suit.

"Smart kids." Grandma nodded. "All that jumping around is fun, but what you're left with is saggy pompoms.

The three by Grandma walked away, disturbed.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan handed his lunch card to the new lunch lady.

"Thanks."

He looked up to see Stephanie behind the counter.

"What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?" Ethan asked to Benny.

"Okay. Don't worry. Grandma blocked her powers. Now she's just a sad old lady in a hair net." Benny replied.

I pushed them aside.

"Now. That isn't very nice, you guys." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry about all that happened, Steph. You did go crazy with power though." I apologized to Stephanie.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. No one has been that kind to me in a long time." She thanked, handing me my lunch.

"And thank you." I nodded back.

I walked away.

Ethan and Benny had blank faces on.

"She can still spit in your food." Sarah whispered, passing the two of them.

Benny made a face and shrugged, throwing the food into a trash can.

Sarah and I talked about somethings while Benny and Ethan talked to Rory.

"Sarah. I have great news. I'll tell you later though." I winked to her.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Sarah, Benny, Ethan, Erica, and Rory all gathered in the living room of Ethan's house.

"I have something to say, guys." I announced.

Ethan nodded and stood up with me.

"You all know Ande, my ghost pal who is connected to my soul, yes? Well. At my age, he decided it's time for him to choose a boyfriend for me. And...he has chosen." I announced.

I put my arm around Ethan's neck and kissed him.

He kissed back for a moment.

The group cheered in happiness.

"Whoo! Ethan finally found himself a woman!" Rory exclaimed, bouncing.

"Ande has imprinted our lips with a sweet taste. The taste of peppermint." Ethan explained.

He looked at me and smiled.

"A taste I'm starting to become addicted to."

We kissed again.

Everyone cheered some more, yelling congratulations and happy things.

We all slept very well that night.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Well! That ends TCFE! I will not be doing episodly things. Only every-now-and-then. Next thing will be just a random adventure I come up with, then the next episode based thing will be "Blood Drive".**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MBAV OR ANY PROGRAM ASSOSIATED WITH IT. I ONLY OWN J AND ANDE.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	9. Chapter 9

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up face-to-face with a sleeping Ethan again the next day.

I just yawned and smiled.

Ande whispered morning greetings into my ears.

_"Same to you, friend."_

I scooted closer to Ethan and kissed his cheek.

He groaned as he awoke, awaken by my kiss.

"Hello there, Sleeping Beauty." I greeted, smiling.

He smiled back and nodded.

Suddenly, Benny burst into the room.

"Hey! Time to get going, you guys!" He shouted.

I rolled over and made a face at Benny.

"You two can cuddle later. Get up." Benny shook his head and walked back down the stairs.

I groaned, still sleepy.

I got up anyway.

"C'mon." I told Ethan, shaking him.

"Ughh..."

I put on my flannel shirt and jeans.

I tied my nightly maple hair into a short ponytail.

Ethan got up slowly and walked from my room back to his room to put on his own clothing.

I slipped my Converse onto my feet and stretched with another yawn.

I heard Ethan slowly move down the stairs.

I shook my head with a smile and picked my collection of necklaces off my desk and dress my neck with them.

I looked at my last necklace...a dogtag.

It was a gift from my grandfather when I first saw him come home from the war.

The dogtag was originally my grandfather's best friend's.

His friend, Ryan, was killed in action while grandfather survived the attack.

I felt tears prick my eyes and the images of war flashed into my mind.

I remember the first time I had Ande let the memories of the tag flood my mind.

I shook my head and sighed, pulling the dogtag around my neck.

I grabbed my shoulder-bag and rushed down the stairs.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Hey, Sarah, Erica." I greeted the two vampire friends.

"Hmm..." Erica thought to herself, putting her finger to her lip.

"Hasn't this day been a little...too normal? Nothing paranormal is happening today. So unusual." Sarah rambled, one hand on her hip, the other at her side.

"Yeah...too normal..." I nodded, walking away in confusion.

I moved down the hallway, biting my lip.

Ande groaned to me in worry.

_"Yeah... I haven't seen Ethan nor Benny all day. I'm starting to worry too." _

The bell rung and I rushed to my class.

The day went on without disturbance.

Without.

Disturbances.

That just spells trouble.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

When the school day ended, I rushed back home (Ethan's house).

I opened the door.

"Mrs. Morgan. Do you know where Benny and Ethan are? Neither of them were at school." I asked Ethan's mom, worried obviously present on my face.

"I thought they went with you. I haven't seen them since this morning." Mrs. Morgan replied.

I ran up the stairs in a hurry to find the two troublemakers.

I heard a noise in Ethan's bedroom.

Slowly, I creaked the door open.

I gasped at the sight.

Both Benny and Ethan were leaning over Ethan's desk, unconscious and dripping blood onto the desk from their cut wrists.

I felt ready to die.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly called Sarah.

"Sarah? Yeah? Uh...Get to Ethan's house. Fast!" I quickly blurted to her.

I hung up and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

A gust of wind suddenly whooshed by me.

Sarah was next to me in a flash.

"W-what's going on?" She asked, frowning in worry.

I moved into Ethan's room.

Sarah gasped at what she saw like I had.

"What happened to them?!" Sarah asked in a panicked voice.

I stepped to them and reached over to pick Benny's spell book from the desk.

_"Ande. Help me uncover what took place here." _

Ande whooshed over to the boys and focused their memories into my head.

I leaned back suddenly and my eyes rolled over white.

"J? Are you ok?" I heard Sarah before the memories came to me.

_**"Come on, Ethan. Don't chicken out." Benny nudged Ethan, smiling wildly.**_

_**"I don't know, B. We should tell the girls first. Y'know. Incase this goes wrong." Ethan shook his head, unconvinced.**_

_**"Fine. Let them know. By the end of tonight, we will be Eramon Monster Maniacs!" Benny laughed, opening his spell book.**_

_**Ethan began to call a number on his phone.**_

_**Benny didn't hesitate to cast the spell.**_

_**"Shoopis ma whoopis eramon!"**_

I gasped as I came back.

"J? What happened?" Sarah asked me, holding my shoulder.

"I forgot to mention. Ande can send the memories of objects or people into my mind so I can see what happened to them." I explained to Sarah, catching my breath.

"Well? What did you see?"

"They were being stupid as usual. Benny was trying to use a spell to get them some kind of ultimate cheat code for a game. Looks like the spell went a little haywire." I explained further, placing my fingers on my forehead in thought.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing from what I can see."

"We should get Benny's grandma."

"That would be the best course of action."

"First..."

Sarah pulled Ethan from his chair and laid him on his bed.

I nodded and did the same to Benny.

We left the room, closing the door tight.

_"Ande. Lock their door so Ethan's parents can't find them like this."_

The lock clicked closed.

We left Ethan's house.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Benny's grandma?" I called into the room.

"Yes, girls?" Grandma replied from the back.

"We have a problem." Sarah told her, folding her fingers.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Oh, my. They were messing with the wrong magic." Grandma informed us, moving her fingers across Benny's chest.

"What exactly happened to them physically?" I asked, making a worried face.

"Well. It seems the spell they used backfired. It cost them their souls." Grandma shook her head.

"Cost them...their souls? How do we get them back?" Sarah asked, beginning to panic.

"You two must travel into the realm of souls and ask the souls back from the Guardians of the Plains." Grandma explained, turning to us.

"How can we get there?"

"I can cast a spell that will transfer the two of you there...but there is a catch." Grandma eyed me as she spoke.

"What is this catch?" Sarah wondered, hand on her hip.

"The living can not enter this world. Namely J." Grandma nodded to me.

"S-so...I have to die?" I asked, biting my lip and pointing at myself.

"Do not fret. I have another spell that will temporarily kill you but keep you living. Your heart will stop but your body and soul will keep on." Grandma rambled, waving her hands.

"And you'll resurrect me when we come back?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Um...ok."

"Stand still, J. This will hurt a bit." Grandma told me, raising her hands.

"Wait! What will happen to Ande?" I asked.

"He will be completely fine. He will harmlessly go with you." Grandma reassured me.

"Ok...I'm ready."

"Delthasos lemi mui yoor!"

The world end black.

I felt myself fall onto the wood-tile.

The tile soon transformed into stone.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"We made it."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Is tired. Much sleep. *insert doge meme here***

**~MadamBassDrop**


	10. Chapter 10

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I stood up and coughed.

My chest felt heavy and motionless.

I pressed two fingers to my neck.

"No pulse..." I muttered.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Sarah asked me, gripping my arm.

"Yeah...yeah." I nodded, pulling away slowly.

"We have to first find Ethan and Benny's souls." I told her.

"Sure."

We walked off at a fast pace across the grey terrain.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(Ethan's POV. Hey, a new thing! :D)

"Benny! I told you this was a horrible idea!" I hissed to Benny as we walked along the grey ground.

"But look at us, man! We look so cool!" Benny yelled in glee, waving his blue arms around, watching the blue streams follow his movement.

"We're dead! Physically dead! We're just souls now!" I yelled at Benny, feeling my anger build.

"Calm down, man. You told the girls what we we're doing. They're probably trying to wake us up." Benny murmured into my blue ears, fluffing my blue hair.

"You cast the spell to early! I didn't get a chance to tell them!" I groaned in a whine.

"You could have told me to wait a second!" Benny scolded at me.

"You didn't give me a chance!" I yelled.

Benny took a deep breath and sat on a rocky ledge.

"What if we're here forever?" I inquired, sitting next to Benny.

"Don't let me think such things." Benny shook his head.

"I never got a chance to tell J I loved her. I should have told her this morning." I whined, my voice growing hoarse.

I felt overwhelming depression overcome me.

I sighed heavily and looked down the valley below us.

Benny wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I rested my head into the crook of his neck.

"I hope they can find us..." Benny whispered.

"Yeah..."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(J's POV)

"Ethan?! Benny?!" Sarah and I yelled, cupping our mouths to let our words travel the monochrome hills.

We were walking among a few people whose souls have been sent here.

"Are you looking for a...sssssir Benny and ssssssir Ethan?" A nearby soul asked, reaching out to me.

"Yes. Have you seen them?" I asked in desperation.

"They were moving towards the mountains last time I saw them." The spirit nodded to the mountains and pointed.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"H-hey. Can you do me a favor? When you get back to the real world...tell my wife Amelia that I love her. My name is Ray." He requested, a look of grief on his face.

"Sure. I'll do what I can." I nodded, smiling.

Sarah pulled me in the direction of the mountains.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(Benny's POV)

"Come on, Benny." Ethan nudged me, standing up.

I sighed and stood up with him.

"We should get moving. See what's in store for us here. In case we never go back." Ethan pulled me down the mountain.

Towards the base, we heard someone yelling.

"Ethan?! Benny?!"

"The girls?" I asked in surprise.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(J's POV)

"Ethan?! Benny?! You here?" I yelled to the mountain.

"Sarah! J!" I heard Ethan yell.

I looked to where he was.

I saw his ghostly, blue figure.

"Ethan..." I whispered.

"J..." He whispered back.

Ethan slowly walked to me.

I threw my arms at him.

I fell through him and collapsed onto the grey dirt.

Sarah helped me stand back up.

I stared into Ethan's empty, blue eyes.

I took a deep breath.

"It's ok, J. We need to find the Guardians now." Sarah told me.

"Y-yeah. Do you guys know where the "Castle of Souls" is?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Benny smirked and pointed to a large stone castle built into the mountain.

"Wow. How convenient." Sarah commented.

"Let's go."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

We stood in front of the castle doors.

"Here we go." I breathed, pushing doors open.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Two, giant monstrous ghosts sat on stone thrones.

"Who goes there?" One asked in a deep, bellowing voice.

"Two beings from the living world." I informed in a loud voice.

"What do you need?"

"My two friends used a spell wrong. This world stole their souls immediately after. I ask of you that you give their souls back to us!" Sarah requested.

"Why should we let you take the souls of those who deserved it? Using magic as a cheat."

"Their just teenagers. What else would you expect? They'd do anything to win a game!" I laughed.

"That does make sense. Do you hold a container in which to keep their souls?" The Guardian on the left asked.

I looked at Sarah.

She shook her head.

I reached into my pocket just to be sure.

My face lit up as I pulled something out.

A small jar.

"Grandma must have put it in my pocket while I was out." I laughed in relief.

"Very well. You may take these souls. But under one condition."

"What is the condition?" Sarah asked, hands on her hips.

"That you take good care of these two."

"Of course." I nodded.

"Open the container." The Guardian on the left ordered.

I pulled open the jar.

Both Guardian's said a few words.

A light flashed.

The light cleared after a second.

Ethan and Benny had disappeared.

I held up the jar.

Two little blue spirits flew around inside the jar.

"We got em." I laughed happily to Sarah.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" Sarah nodded.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I gasped to life, opening my eyes.

"J!"

Sarah jumped to me and held my hand.

I panted, hanging onto Sarah's shoulders.

Ande whispered in relief.

I stood up slowly.

"Oh. I'm so glad the two of you made it back alright." Grandma breathed.

I pulled the small jar out of my pocket.

"Here...their souls." I smiled at the jar.

"Quickly. Open it." Grandma instructed.

Without hesitation, I pulled the lid off the jar.

The two blue wisps darted out of the jar and into the two bodies.

Ethan and Benny gasped in unison as they sat up fast.

"Oh my god. You're ok!" I cheered in great relief, throwing my arms around Ethan.

Sarah hugged Benny tightly.

Ethan kissed my peppermint lips.

I cupped his face with my hands and deepened the kiss.

"I love you." Ethan whispered to me.

"I love you too." I replied.

"What a happy ending!" Benny laughed in joy, tightening his hug on Sarah.

Grandma stood to the side, smiling.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**What an adventure. I'm a noob when it comes to writing things off the bat but here you go.**

**I'd like some reviews? Tell me how the story is so far.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	11. Chapter 11

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I awoke to the sound of Ande teasing Ethan in the other room.

I got up from the bed and slowly walked into the hall and into Ethan's room.

"What is going on in here?" I asked in a loud, annoyed voice.

"Ande won't give me my shirt." Ethan complained, jumping to reach the shirt floating above him.

"Ande. Drop it." I demanded.

Ande made a sound of disapproval.

The shirt landed right on Ethan's face.

"Whew. Thanks." Ethan thanked me, smiling.

I sighed and walked back to my room.

"Ugh. I'm not ready to go back to school." I groaned, falling face-first into my bed.

Ethan walked in and decided to scare me.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me off the bed.

I screamed.

He laughed.

I sat on the floor, facing him.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

Ethan grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"I so don't want to go to school." I groaned again, fitting into a cyan tank-top then shrugged a navy blue flannel over it.

I put on my necklaces, hesitating with the dogtag.

"Hey. Might I ask what the dogtag is from?" Ethan asked, pointing at it.

"It's...personal." I sighed, looking away.

I slipped it on and went to grab my jeans.

I pulled them on and smoothed out my shirt.

Ethan came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I ignored him and tied my hair into a ponytail like yesterday.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Ethan asked, breathing against me.

"I've never been told that before but I can tell some people think about it." I winked to him.

He pulled away from the waist-hug and put my cap on his head.

I swiped it off him and put it on my head.

"Let's go."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I found Benny at his locker and joined for venturing through the halls.

I looked up a the banners all around the school.

"Blood Drive".

I shivered.

The three of us walked into the area where blood was being given.

There was a long line of boys waiting to give blood.

"Ugh. Boys will do anything to get near someone hot." I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah...but I'd never have to. I have someone hot riiiight here." Ethan chuckled. wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

I made a face at him.

"Pfft. Look at this." Benny scoffed, looking at the line of boys. "It's like opening day for Revenge of the Sith all over again. You know, minus the stormtroopers."

"My mom thinks I should donate. She says my blood is special." Ethan mentioned, making a face of disapproval. "I think it's exactly why I should keep it where it belongs: in my veins."

"Babe, she has to say that. She's your mom." I snickered, poking Ethan's arm.

"Anyway. The reason you don't give blood is because you're too scared of needles, you big chicken." Benny teased Ethan.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't like them." Ethan said in defence.

"And I suppose you "just don't like" the commercial with the dancing crackers, ey? Freaks you out." I teased more while Benny did an imitation of the crackers.

"It does not! Okay? I'm just uncomfortable with eating things that dance!" Ethan exclaimed in more defence. "Plus, I don't see either of you rushing to donate."

"Ok. I'll admit that I'm terrified of the sight of blood." I admitted, raising my hand low.

Ethan widely smiled at me.

"They can lift your entire genetic code from one drop! But what if someone cloned me? No way I am..." Benny began to speak but trailed off at the end when he saw one of the nurses.

Benny made a face of overwhelming shock.

"Then again. I could stand to lose a pint or two." Benny finished, smiling big at the hottest nurse in the group, Annie. "If you know what I'm saying, I mean...Come on!"

I made a face of undying disapproval at Annie.

"Unless of course you're too chicken? The both of you." Benny suggested, looking from Ethan to me.

Benny began making chicken noises at us.

Ande growled in protection.

"Ande says you're too dumb to see that we're human and not poultry." I informed Benny.

"Tell Ande he is a smart-ass." Benny sneered, followed by a smile.

"I'm not a chicken. I'm a hawk. With huge talons and laser eyes!" Ethan exclaimed, making hawk-like gestures.

He looked back over to the nurses.

His eyes sat on Annie.

He stumbled against the wall at the sight.

I rolled my eyes.

"I just...have to..." Ethan stuttered. "talk to Sarah...About someting..."

Ethan pulled me towards Sarah, who was devouring a bag of chips.

"Hey, Sarah." Ethan asked.

I felt my heart race as I could see the packages of blood out of the corner of my eye.

I gulped.

"What's up?" Sarah said, staring at the blood bags.

"Not much. You okay?"

The noise around me dulled down to the point where I could only hear my heart beat heavily.

My own blood pulsed through my veins at high speeds.

I felt very faint.

I could smell blood very clearly.

My heart beating almost hurt.

I felt Ethan pull me back towards Benny.

The noise started to lower as I got farther from the blood.

I gasped and held onto Ethan for support.

"Are you alright?" Benny asked, touching my face.

"I...I think so... I feel sick." I moaned, stuffing my face in Ethan's shirt.

Ethan wrapped his arms around me.

I felt the nausea die down as Ethan's scent flooded my senses.

"Sooo...What's the deal with Sarah?" Benny asked, as to continue his conversation with Ethan.

"It's the smell. She's scarfing junk food to dull the craving." Ethan informed.

"Mortal foods won't satisfy her hunger. That's Vampire 101." Benny informed back.

"You better keep an eye on her and our fanged friends as well." Ethan warned to Benny.

"Dude. If anything bad happens, we must rescue the nurses. I call that one." Benny pointed to Annie.

"If I have to rescue anyone, it will be J first. She can't stand the sight or smell of blood apparently." Ethan looked down at me.

I still had my face in Ethan's shirt.

"They're up to something. I'm gonna try to get close. Here, take J." Ethan nodded to Erica who was standing with Rory over some blood.

I felt myself slip from Ethan's arms into Benny's.

Benny smelled a lot less like Ethan.

He didn't have that...heavanly smell.

I put up with it though.

Benny had a tight grip on me.

Next thing I knew, Ethan had fallen onto the floor.

I pushed away from Benny to aid Ethan.

Annie came down and helped with the unconscious seer.

Just my luck.

I spotted a spot of blood on Annie's arm.

I felt faint again.

My eyes fluttered and the world escaped me.

I fainted alongside Ethan.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Bam.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	12. Chapter 12

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I rested up in the clinic for a while, giving us a chance to regain conciousness.

I was the first to wake.

I sat up slowly.

A normal nurse was there to make sure I was alright.

Once she was done, she checked me out and gave me a cookie.

I waited for Ethan outside the clinic.

After a while, Ethan popped out.

"Hey..." I greeted him.

"You look really tired." He pointed out, looking under my eyes.

We walked and talked down the hall.

"Well. When you're terrified of blood and you're full of the very stuff, you kind of loose it sometimes." I nodded, pulling my shoulder-bag closer to me.

"It's just a substance we need to live. Thick and red." Ethan teased, describing blood.

I felt sick again.

"Please. Don't." I groaned.

"It truly does make you sick. You're as pale as Rory." Ethan noticed, touching my skin.

I sighed.

Ethan pulled out his phone and called Benny.

"I'm coming back." Ethan told Benny.

"You're not actually thinking of coming back, are you? Cause I seriously doubt you could top that faint." Benny spoke from the Blood Drive area.

"Did Spock give up when he watched Vulcani sucked out of existence by a single drop of red matter?" Ethan told Benny, holding his ice pack on his head.

"Sorry, dude, dudette. You're on your own. Later." Benny said, hanging up.

Ethan sighed.

Just ahead of us was Sarah standing over a toppled vending machines.

"Sarah." Ethan called her name, walking towards her.

Sarah was desperately eating away at the chips and snacks.

"You doing okay with the whole..." Ethan slowed as his eyes laid on the vending machined.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Don't say it." Sarah warned.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I walked along, my arm looped in Ethan's.

We came to a corner where Rory was sneaking by.

"Hey Ror-"

"I can't tell you anything! Erica would kill me. Thought I already said too much." Rory rambled, turning around.

He moved right into Benny.

He gasped and moved around Benny.

"Not cool."

"What's up with Count Darkula?" Benny asked, watching Rory rush away.

"Sounds like Erica's pulling the strings." Ethan replied.

"Oh, so she's the puppet master!" Benny whispered.

"I bet they're after the blood." Ethan suggested.

I made an unknown noise.

"Hmm... The crimson nectar. Time to call in the big guns." Benny replied to Ethan.

I made another noise.

"Dial down on the blood talk. It makes J sick. And if you mean Sarah, she's got enough on her plate today." Ethan informed Benny.

Benny made a face.

"It's time you and I got our hands dirty." Ethan nodded, thinking.

Benny pulled a bottle of hand sanitizer out of no-where.

"Good thing I brought hand sanitizer!"

Ethan gave him a look.

"You were speaking metaphorically, weren't you?" Benny asked, feeling dumb.

Ethan nodded.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I followed Ethan up to Rory, who was at his locker.

"Hey." Ethan simply said.

"Dude, I told you. Lips sealed." Rory warned, looking up.

"It's not that. I just have a quick question. If you would be anyone for one day, who would it be? Thor or the Hulk?" Ethan asked.

I blankly stared at nothing, trying not to listen to the two talk about nerdy stuff, even though I'm a nerd myself.

I spotted Benny creeping up on Rory.

He opened a pocket on Rory's backpack and slipped a beeping device in.

"Muchos gracias, amigo." Ethan thanked Rory in Spanish.

He grab my hand gently and walked around the corner to Benny.

"The GPS is in place. We can now track Rory's position at all times." Benny informed, holding his phone.

"Well, I thought I'd never say this, but let's spend the day following Rory around." Ethan settled, smiling.

Erica walked past us to talk with Rory.

Ethan and Benny peeked around the corner to listen in.

I wasn't listening though.

"Da-da-da-dadada! Surveillance music! Da-da-da-da-da! Spyin on youuu!" Benny sang as him and Ethan pulled back from the corner.

"Benny. Knock it off." Ethan hissed.

"He's just doing her laundry." Benny said in a practical voice.

"Looks like it. But why was he showing her that model spaceship?" Ethan inquired, making questioned faces.

"Ah, gee. I don't know. How many times has he brought toys over to your place?" Benny asked.

"You're right." Ethan nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Anyways, the clinic is closing. I think our work here is done." Ethan said with a relief breath.

"You wanna come over and play Robo Zombie? I used a cheat code to unlock a new brain grade." Benny asked with a determined face.

"Last time you two tried to cheat, you had your souls stolen. Not a good idea to keep using cheats." I poked in, smiling.

"But these cheats didn't involve magic." Benny informed me, nodding.

"Uh..." Ethan stammered in thought.

"But we can still monitor his GPS signal from there." Benny further tried to convince Ethan.

"Deal. We've earned it." Ethan nodded.

I caught a laugh.

Ethan saw Sarah walking down the hall.

"Uh, you go on ahead. I'll catch up, okay?" Ethan suggested, looking to Sarah.

Benny made a face and nodded, walking away.

Ethan and I moved to Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah, hold up."

"Hey, Ethan, J." Sarah greeted. "I'm sorry I've been a bit moody today."

"Um, no. I totally get it." Ethan replied, scoffing. "But you'll be happy to know that Benny, J, and I held down the fort while you were gone. The bodily fluid is safe."

"Bodily fluid?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"J gets sick when we mention blood." Ethan whispered to Sarah.

She nodded.

"Why can we just let Erica have it? I mean, better bodily fluid bags than body bags, right?" Sarah asked, shaking her head.

"Wow. I guess that follows a certain vampire logic." Ethan shrugged. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Kinda. Nothing a dozen powdered donuts won't cure. Are you heading out?" Sarah said, looking all around.

"Um..." Ethan looked back at the Blood Drive poster. "No. I have to see a nurse about a chicken." Ethan shook his head, walking past Sarah and pulling me along with him.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Oh, nononononon." I struggled against Ethan's grip as he pulled me into the Blood Drive area.

"You are going to face your fear, ok?" Ethan whispered to me.

The nurses around a table looked at us.

"Hey." Ethan greeted. "I know I missed last call, but I got a pint of blood just sloshing around inside of me. Same for this girl here. If you want it, I promise neither of us will faint." Ethan pulled me closer.

"Come on." Annie smiled, waving us over.

"Oh god, please no." I cried.

"Your girlfriend is afraid of blood?" Annie asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. But I'm trying to get her to get over her fears." Ethan nodded.

"You should let her decide when to face them." Annie told him.

I nodded and pointed at her.

"She is so right."

Annie just smiled.

I pulled away from Ethan and went to sit in one of the chair opposite of the room.

Ethan laid on the padded bed and waited for Annie to begin.

Annie came over and carefully slid the needle into Ethan's arm.

At the touch of her skin, Ethan pulled back and his eyes became grey.

When his vision was over, Ethan gasped silently.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." Annie jokes, chuckling.

"You promise?" Ethan asked.

"Yep."

"How much blood do you take?" Ethan asked, nervously looking at Annie.

"How much do you have?" Annie replied.

Ethan made a scared face.

"Just a pint." Annie said.

Ethan chuckled nervously.

"Annie. We're leaving. Now." The other nurse informed Annie.

"Maybe next time." Annie pulled the needle from Ethan's arm. "It's a shame too. You smell so...interesting."

Ethan sighed in relief.

"Your girlfriend has a similar scent. Very strong, it is." Annie continued.

I blushed from where I was sitting.

"You can help yourself to a cookie on your way out." Annie nodded to the cookies as she left the room.

Sarah walked into the clinic.

"Ethan? J?"

Ethan quickly stood up and walked towards Sarah and I.

I stood up.

"We've got big trouble. Those nurses, their vampires. I just had a vision." Ethan informed, holding a cloth to his wound.

"What is that smell? It's amazing." Sarah asked, breathing in.

She held Ethan's arm and picked his tissue from his hand.

She smelled it well.

"Is that...your blood? You smell so good, like, really, really good." Sarah rambled on, inhaling and exhaling.

"Thanks?"

Sarah turned to me.

"You also smell amazing yet you show no signs of injury. Oh god..." Sarah moaned as she breathed in the combined scents.

"Eh...here. Have a cookie. Take two." Ethan laughed nervously, handing cookies to Sarah.

I got up and moved with them out the door.

Sarah stopped and took an entire tray of cookies.

I giggled.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**COOKIE?**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	13. Chapter 13

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Sarah, Ethan, and I ran from the building.

We saw Benny standing in front of us.

"Benny?" Ethan called.

Benny turned around.

"Ethan! You hung up on me!" Benny exclaimed, kinda mad.

"Later! Right now we have vampire nurses to deal with!" Sarah exclaimed back.

"Vampire nurses? Alright. That's worth running for. Wait, where's Rory and Erica?" Ethan inquired.

"We figured out their planning to rob the Blood Truck." Ethan explained.

"Okay, okay. Rory's on the move, and fast. He's either flying or..." Ethan looked at his GPS.

"Or on that truck. And Erica is probably still with him." Ethan theorized.

"Vampires are super territorial." I informed.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan, Benny, and I were at our house (Ethan's house) preparing for the final battle.

"Check this out. These blood-sucking nurses have other 30 towns in en route. They've been running this scam for years. But...It wouldn't run much longer if everyone knew they weren't real nurses. We can use that info against them." Ethan explained from what he read.

"You mean like, to bored them to death?" Benny asked, sarcastic. "Could work. Anyway, we've got to go. Now. Rory and Erica are in trouble, and I think Sarah is downstairs eating all of your frozen meat."

Ethan got up and gave me a quick kiss before following Benny downstairs.

"C'mon, babe."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

The four of us, Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and I, got to the warehouse to face the nurses.

"It's not like these noobs will put up much of a fight." We heard Annie talking.

"Maybe they won't." Sarah cut in.

"But we will." Ethan added.

"You." Annie said.

"Yeah, that's right. Us." Ethan shot back.

"And me...two...I'm Benny? We met earlier? I'm the one who didn't pass out." Benny tried to jog the nurses memories, pointing to both Ethan and I.

I scoffed at him.

"Benny...Get to Rory and Erica. Sarah, J, and I will hold them off...Mostly Sarah and J." Ethan explained, chuckling at the end.

Benny ran off to the front of the truck to fiddle.

Sarah flashed her fangs at the nurses and advanced on them.

_"Ande. Help us fight these fanged lies."_

Ande flew to one nurse and pushed a stake into her heart, making her disappear.

Sarah attacked the other nurse and Annie.

Ethan moved around them, holding his soaker in hand.

"Let my friends go or you nurses are gonna need a doctor." Sarah threatened.

Ethan got one nurse on the ground, leg on her neck and pointing the gun at her.

Ande pushed the nurse down, keeping her grounded.

I stood by Ethan, trying not to let Ande's powers go crazy.

"Don't move. One blast of holy water and it's all over." Ethan threatened the grounded nurse.

Annie hissed at Sarah and advanced on her.

Sarah had to catch her breath after dodging Annie's spin.

"You're not a real vampire yet. And by the way, you smell like junk food." Annie informed Sarah.

"Once I catch my breath, you're so dead!" Sarah panted.

Annie sped onto Sarah and held in a lock.

I was suddenly held by another nurse who appeared from somewhere else.

"Ande!" I cried.

Ande made a terribly spooky sound at the nurses.

"Don't you interfere, you ghost. Or Sarah gets it." Annie shouted to Ande.

"How did you know about him?" I asked, tugging at the third nurses strong hands.

"We're vampires. We know just about everything." Annie chuckled. "We also know what happens when a person connected to a specter is turned into a vampire."

The nurse holding me threatened my neck with her fangs.

I whined in fear of the blood I might lose.

I gasped and panted, trying to stay still.

"What is that?" The grounded nurse asked Ethan. "Is that your blood?"

"Yeah, and it's all your going to get." Ethan replied, taking his tissue and throwing it onto the nurse.

She picked it up and smelled it immediately.

"Girls, this one smells the same." The nurse holding me told her friends.

"You don't know what you two are full of, do you?" The grounded nurse asked.

"Benny's had some ideas about that." Ethan mentioned, rolling his eyes.

"Your blood is h-deficient. While her's is s-deficient. One in a million. A single pint of both is worth more than all the blood in that truck and then a few more trucks full."

"How about a trade?" Ethan offered. "A pint of my blood and J's for my friends. And you leave Whitechapel forever."

"Why bargain when we can just take it?" Annie asked.

"Done." The grounded nurse cut in.

"What?" Annie inquired, surprised.

"Annie. Why must you do everything the hard way?" Groundie asked in annoyance to her friend. "If you let me up, I'll get to work."

"Yeah...And I'll give you all my computer passwords. No." Ethan haggled, sarcastic. "If our bloods coming out, Sarah does the job. We trust her."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I watched as Sarah drew blood from Ethan's arm.

I felt dizzy.

"Keep her awake. She passes out at the sight of blood." Annie ordered to one nurse.

The nurse who held me earlier snapped in my face.

I blinked and kept my eyes on Ethan.

"Ok...It's ok, J. I know it's hard...but..." Ethan stammered.

"Done." Sarah announced, holding a bag of magenta blood.

I began to wobble.

Sarah handed the bag to Annie.

"Your turn." One nurse smiled to me.

I gulped, scared.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I passed out again.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Oh, come on! We could make a fortune selling your blood to vampires, guys." Benny attempted again to get Ethan and I to sell our blood.

"No. Uh-uh. No more needles, no more blood. Ever." Ethan blurted in reply.

"I could use a fear-reversal spell." Benny added.

"No thanks! We value our lives." I replied, stopping Ethan from doing so.

"Turn one goldfish inside-out and all of a sudden you're Lord Voldemort."

"Hey Sarah." Ethan greeted Sarah. "No chips today?"

Sarah turned around with an open smile.

"Yeah. The whole blood lust thing was intense, but we're all good now that the Blood Drives over." Sarah nodded.

Ethan nodded with a closed smile.

"You two still smell good to me." Sarah added, making a face of longing.

"Gee, thanks...So do you." Ethan nervously agreed.

"I feel kinda sad that Erica went home empty-handed." Sarah sighed.

"Somehow, I doubt she'll go hungry for long." Benny shook his head.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Der we go. Next chappy will be something different.**

**I'd like some reviews? bby plix?**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	14. Chapter 14

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I was moving through a blood-red hall.

As I went forward, the feeling of darkness grew stronger.

I called out but no sound emerged.

The walls seemed to vibrate with spoopyness.

I heard hoarse breathing at the end of the hall.

I tried to call out again.

The end of the hall it up, revealing someone standing at the end.

Blood was spattered along the floor.

"J..." The person a spoke in a deep, evil voice.

He lifted his head, his bright, vampiric eyes shinning.

"No..." I gasped, suddenly finding my voice.

Ethan rushed at me and held me tight.

"E-Ethan..." I hissed.

"I knew hanging around vampires would do this to me soon enough. But why would I let my soul-mate live on without me?" Ethan asked, tracing his fangs along my neck.

"Ethan...please don't. Do you know what happens when a living being with a second soul attached to their own get bit?" I asked back, struggling against Ethan's strong vampiric grip.

"No. I don't know. But it's worth finding out." Ethan shook his head and smiled.

I felt his fangs swiftly pierce my neck.

It felt so weird, my blood slowly leaving my body.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(Ethan's POV)

I watched J toss and turn, moaning in her bed.

I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake.

Without thinking, I grabbed onto her arm.

I gasped as I felt the vision begin.

Images of fear flashed into my mind, followed by a fast beating heart.

The heart beat suddenly stopped.

The sound of sucking rung throughout the dark.

The vision ended and I gasped back to reality.

"Is she dreaming of vampires?" I asked myself.

I tried to calm J down by kissing her neck and petting her hair behind her ears.

I could hear her heart slow down.

I smiled at her.

"Wake up soon..."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(J's POV)

Ethan pulled out of my neck with a deep breath of satisfaction.

"You taste so good." He whispered to me, sitting on the floor and laying me in his lap.

I moaned his name, exhausted.

"You'll soon know what it feels like to be undead, my love." He continued to whisper in my ear.

"I...I wanted to keep living..."

"No turning back now, love."

The world faded from red to black.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up with a gasp.

Ethan immediately held me close.

I cried into his shoulder, shuddering and breathing heavily.

"Shh...shhh...It's okay." Ethan whispered to me, petting my hair back and kissing my neck gracefully.

"I...I dreamed that you were a vampire...and you bit me..." I choked out.

"It's over now. You're fine." Ethan told me, trying to make me feel better.

"T-thank you for being here for me." I thanked him in a shuddering voice.

"Always."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

We missed school but Ethan's mom didn't mind.

Ethan and I sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

We were watching cartoons and eating ramen noodles.

"I love you." Ethan told me, kissing my cheek.

"And I the same for you." I said to him, smiling.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I laid across Ethan asleep while he slept as well.

Someone chuckled at us.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hello there, sleepy." Benny greeted, hands on his hips.

"Hi Benny." I greeted back, smiling with sleep on my face.

"So you guys decided to take the day off, ey? Catching up on your relationship I see." Benny teased, taking his phone from his pocket and taking a picture of us.

I made and face and shook Ethan awake.

Ethan's eyes fluttered open, his amazing brown eyes waking the world.

"Hello, my beauty." Ethan smiled at me, rubbing my cheek with his hand.

I smiled against it.

Ethan looked to Benny.

"What's goin on?"

"School just got out and I had nothing better to do." Benny shrugged.

"How about we play some video games?" I asked, my face brighting up.

"Sounds great." Benny replied.

I stood up and pulled Ethan with me.

The three of us moved up and into Ethan's room.

We started up the game and began playing.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Benny smirked.

"How about some...cheat codes?" He asked in a teasing manner, holding his spellbook up.

"No!" Ethan and I shouted.

"Just kidding." Benny laughed at us.

"Seriously. Using magic for the wrong purposes can lead to death." I warned.

Benny flipped through his book for fun.

"Hey. There is a spell that turns mortals into vampires." Benny noted.

My heart jumped.

Ethan could see the sudden panic in my eyes.

"Not a very good idea, B." Ethan warned.

"Yeah." Benny nodded, making a face.

"Well. What now?" I asked, folding my hands under my chin.

"I kind of did interrupt your cuddling." Benny tilted his head.

"Kinda..." Ethan muttered.

"How'd you guys like to get back to that. I'll go home and hang out with Grandma." Benny stood up and moved into the hall, smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye!" Benny shouted.

Ethan sighed and looked into my eyes.

I scooted closed to Ethan, just centimeters away from his addictive smile.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer.

Ethan didn't kiss me or anything, he just rested his head in the crook of my neck.

I did the same, closing my eyes.

"If I ever became a vampire, be it accident or during an attack, I will never turn you unless you wanted me too." Ethan promised me in a whisper.

I shuddered in his grip.

"I..." I stammered.

Ethan stayed silent, leaving the floor open in case I wanted to say something.

"Since Ande imprinted us, Ande has taking the task of protecting you just as well as he protects me. He will go to any means to keep us together and safe. I don't think any vampires will be taking a sip of you anytime." I told him, still hugging him.

"I never want to lose you." Ethan just replied.

"And I to you."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Such cuddle.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	15. Chapter 15

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up bound in Ethan's loving arms in his bed.

I yawned, stretching from my laid out position.

"Ethan, babe. Time to get up." I shook Ethan in attempt to wake him.

He groaned in sleepiness.

"Come on." I shook him again.

He propped himself up on his elbows and yawned loudly.

He released me from his grip and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ande whispered morning greetings to us.

"Good morning to you too, Ande." Ethan smiled weakly.

I stood up and yawned again.

I walked into to my room and grabbed a towel off of my dresser.

"I'm gonna take a shower, love." I informed Ethan, opening the bathroom door and moving into it.

"Can I join you?" He asked, smirking.

"Um. No." I chuckled, closing the door.

I slowly pulled off my sleepware and put them into a hamper by the door.

I turned on the hot water and felt it practically scold my hand.

"Damn." I hissed, shaking my hand.

I turned the hot down a little and turned some cold on.

Soon the water was the perfect, warm temperature.

I stepped in and let the water run over my bare skin.

After a few moments of only the sound of water sprinkling from the faucet did I start to cleanse myself.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I wrapped my body in a long towel and rushed into my room after having token a shower.

I closed the door and moved to my dresser, pulling out undergarments.

I dropped my towel onto a hanger my by door.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I stepped out of my bedroom, clothed and smiling.

I bumped into Ethan on the way.

He had come from the bathroom, having just finished his shower.

The feeling of heat resonated off his flesh.

"Hot." I murmured to him.

He kissed my minty lips with a smile then moved around me to get into his room.

I smiled and walked down the stairs.

Jane was sitting at the island table, eating cereal.

"How are you doing today, Jane?" I asked her with a large smile on my face.

"I'm doing perfectly fine. Thank you." Jane replied, smiling back.

I moved to the fridge and pulled out some bread for toast.

"I've forgotten. How long have you and my brother been in a relationship?" Jane asked, cracking her smile.

"Y'know...I don't know. The days have gone by so quickly that I hardly remember." I replied.

"Oh, hello J." Mrs. Morgan greeted me, stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey there." I welcomed back.

"So...you've been staying with us for quite a while. When do you think is a good time to go back to your home?" Ethan's mom noted and questioned.

My smile dropped.

"I don't have a home." I replied, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean by that? Everyone has a home."

I spun around, tears slowly building in the corner of my eyes.

"My parents put me in the foster home as soon as we moved here from Texas. They couldn't stand me and my...special friend." I blurted.

By the way. Ethan's parents and Jane all know about Ande.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Mrs. Morgan apologized, standing up and moving to me.

I stood still as she wrapped me in her arms, petting my hair.

Ethan stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, confused.

Mrs. Morgan turned to him, still holding me.

I took a deep breath and released myself from her hold.

I quickly walked to Ethan, wrapping my arm in his.

We left the house without a word.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**(A/N)**

**I'll have to end this chapter a little early. I wouldn't be able to get much of the next adventure in before 1000 words.**

**IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY. GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY.**

**FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNANDMANYCHAPTER S.**

**IT'S NOT FRIDAY WHEN I UPLOAD THIS UPLOAD THIS BECAUSE I FELL ASLEEP!**

**Also don't be shy to review.**

**Also I will be uploaded a separate story that will be filled with lustrous scenes and begs for more. ;) Das rite; Ethan and J's sexy times, including their first time.**

**Can't wait to upload it.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	16. Chapter 16

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I turned around to see Ethan and Benny being strangled by a mister "Davis Schowski."

"Ethan. Talk to me, buddy. You okay?" Benny asked his friend.

I put my hand on my hip and smiled.

"Uh-huh. Yes. I'm great. Nothing like starting the day in some guy's armpit." Ethan replied, struggling against David's headlock.

David tightened a little more, strangling the boys a bit more.

Ethan cried in a struggle to get free.

"Owowowowowow. Okay, okay. We get it, we get it. You're the alpha male and we're not! Just give us wedgies and let us go!" Ethan begged, tightly closing his eyes against David's power.

David released the two, sending them jumping a few feet from him.

Benny whined like a dog.

"Alright. Listen up, geeks. From now on, we're best buds. Got it?" David asked, opening his arms.

"Yeah...yeah. We got it...wait what?" Ethan nodded but then looked at David strangely.

"Yeah! Awesome! Best buds forever! Totally. Cool..." Benny blurted in a panic. "Headlocks are like jock hugs."

"Awesome. Bro one and bro TWO!" David laughed.

He punched both Ethan and Benny in the shoulder shouting.

He began to walk away.

He looked at me and growled lovingly.

I made an unpleased face back.

"That...was awesome." Benny exhaled.

"Which part? The love tap or the part where I could taste his deodorant." Ethan asked, slightly sarcastic.

Benny smacked his lips for a second.

"Hmm...Glide stick. Extream glacial ice. Two-thousand...nine." Benny described the taste.

I smirked, kinda impressed with Benny.

"I mean the part where we're friends with David Schowski. Our street cred just went through the roof!" Benny informed, pointing upwards.

"Why would a guy like him friend up with us?" Ethan asked, suspicious.

"Ethan. Don't look an idiot jock in the mouth. In fact, don't make eye contact at all." Benny warned.

He saw a girl pass us and nodded to her.

"Hey. Wanna go out?" He asked, smiling. "I've got the David Schowski seal of approval."

"Drop dead." The girl shot back, continuing forward.

"Aoh. See? She spoke to me. That never happened pre-headlock." Benny proved.

"There's something about that guy." Ethan nodded to David, who was talking with a friend.

A guy passed the two, causing David to roughly growl at him.

"You mean other than the fact that he's huge, popular, and awesome?" Benny asked, reaching back to itch his head.

He pulled a flea out of his hair.

"Ugh...Is that...Is that a flea? Don't tell me I have fleas." Benny asked in disgust.

Ethan looked at him for a second.

"That's a flea."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I sat on one of the sofas in the student lounge, watching Ethan press against a vending machine, trying to get his candy to fall out.

Sarah came up from the south hall and smacked the machine.

Several bars fell out of said machine.

"Is that one of your fledgling powers?" Ethan asked, looking at her.

"Not a power...just a perk." Sarah replied, winking.

The two of them moved to the sofas I was sitting upon.

"Where's your new jock BFF? I saw you guys earlier with David." Sarah asked, sitting the chair opposite of me.

"Something's weird. It's like the lions have started hanging out with the zebras." Ethan explained to Sarah, tossing a bar to me.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Hours earlier...**

Someone knocked at the door.

Ethan went to answer it, pulling the wooden entrance open.

"Oh...David." Ethan kinda greeted.

"Hey pal. Sweet casa. Me likely." David replied, walking in past him.

David saw me sitting at the table.

"This your girlfriend?" He asked Ethan, winking to him.

"Yeah..." Ethan replied.

David's suggestive smile dropped.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Back at school...**

"Who's got two thumbs, three free candy bars, and is best buds with David Schowski?" Benny asked, moving into the lounge, holding three candy bars in his hands. "That's right. This guy."

"I see what you mean." Sarah smiled.

"It's gets worse." I moaned in annoyance.

"It's like he's inserted himself into our lives." Ethan continued.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Back at home...**

Ethan's parents moved into the kitchen, holding grocery bags.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Hey." Mr. Morgan replied.

"Um. Who's this?" Mrs. Morgan asked, looking at David.

"David Schowski. Steven's-" David began.

"Ethan." Ethan corrected.

"Ethan's...new best bud. He's great." David finished, nodding.

"You play sports?" Mr. Morgan asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Yeah...I'm...uh...the team captain." David answered, looking through the fridge.

"Really? What team?" Ethan's mom asked.

"Oh...I dunno...all of them."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Bayk skool agin...**

"So he eats all your food. Not good enough to break up a good bromance." Sarah laughed, pinching Ethan's cheek.

"But wait! Theres more!" I cut in. [Insert Billy Mays here.]

"The guy howls." Ethan continued.

David picked up a few candy bars that had fallen onto the floor.

"Whoo-hoo. Free candy bars! Auuooooooh!" He howled.

He chest bumped some other guys.

"A lot of dudes howl. It's a...jock animal thing!" Benny exclaimed, smiling.

"I can't be the only one whose notice how hairy he is." Ethan mentioned.

"I second that thought." I raised my hand.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Footage missing due to J not being allowed access into the boy's changing room.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"So he's hairy. A lot of guys are hairy! It's a...hairy guy thing!" Benny exclaimed again.

"It's basic math. Howling plus hair plus this town equals..." Benny counted off the things.

"Werewolf." I finished.

"Werewolf..." Benny repeated.

"Guys. Not everything is supernatural. You're obsessed." Sarah claimed in defense.

Ande growled in a protective tone.

_"Down, boy."_

"And maybe he's just hanging out with us is because of how cool we are." Benny suggested. "Watch. I'll prove it."

Benny got up from his chair and approached two girls who stood idle by the vending machine.

"Oh boy..." I groaned.

"Ladies..."

The girls aggressively trashed Benny with food.

Benny returned to his seat with food in his hair and a cheese noodle in his nose.

He blew the noodle out of his nose, followed by Sarah and I giggling.

"Dudes a werewolf." Benny admitted.

"Ok. We prove that David's a werewolf then we figure out what he wants." Ethan planned.

"I've got better things to do than stalk back shavers." Sarah claimed, standing up and walking out the south exit.

"Like what?" I asked her from my seat.

"Soccer tryouts!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**"Blue Moon." As promised. 3**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	17. Chapter 17

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I walked down the spiral stairway to one of the lounge.

Benny was waiting for us.

"Guys. I've got it, a spell that will totally prove that David's a werewolf. Canine lupis. Hit him and wham! Claw and tooth time." Benny explained, holding a camera. "We get it on tape, throw it on the net, two million views later, kachow! Bucks, babes...Benny."

"You left our bodies and biting." Ethan cut in.

"And blood." I added.

"If there's a werewolf in this school, you're going to get plenty of both." Ethan finished.

"Do you want to know if he's a canine or not? Better find out now, and get it on camera; because there's a full moon on Friday." Benny attempted to convince us. "David may be a party animal but he's all...money."

"Hey guys!" Rory greeted, walking up behind Ethan and I. "Who's a party animal? It's me, right?"

"No. It's David." I replied.

"Are you having a party? Cause my Friday is way open, and Saturday, and Sunday!" Rory babbled in his hyperactive tone.

"Ah...Sorry Rory. We're going to the...garlic and tanning bed convention! It would be so cool if you came but...You'd burst into flames. Next time?" Ethan lied.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll...see you guys later." Rory nodded, a little sad sounding.

The three of us, Benny, Ethan, and I, walked away.

"Harsh." Benny hissed.

"This had to be done. If David really is a werewolf, he'd rip Rory to shreds. Wolves and Vamps are like archenemies. Kinda like you and girls!" Ethan explained.

Ethan and I walked off.

I heard Benny sarcastically laugh.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Benny, Ethan, and I stood on a mini football field, standing on the side.

We watched David and the other jocks wrestle each other for the ball.

"Alright. Just one little spell and it's about to get furry." Benny said, flipping through his spellbook.

"Heads up, embarrassment at 12 'o clock." Ethan mentioned, pointing to Erica who stood on the opposite side of the field, cheering for David.

"Go Team Hairy! David!" Erica called.

David looked over at her, faltering a smile.

Some guy tackled David to the ground.

"Hey, jerk! Watch his FACE!" Erica yelled.

"Benny, Benny. Do it now. Cast the spell." I told to Benny, waving my hand at him.

"Dormak lupis, gorkanoth!" Benny cast the spell, releasing a light from his hands that swung around David like a swing and shot back at us, hitting Ethan.

Ethan yet out a yelp as he fell onto the grass.

Ande hissed at Benny, growing angry.

_"He didn't mean it, Ande. It was an accident."_

I pulled Ethan up onto his feet.

"Benny!" Ethan shouted.

Ande whispered something to me in concern.

_"What? You sense something different about Ethan...genetically? Strange."_

"Sorry. Anyway, don't worry. You're not a wolf, you'll be fine." Benny reassured his friend.

Erica cheered for David some more.

Benny cast the spell again, this time he hit David.

David fell onto his knees, thrown off by the spell.

"Camera! Camera!" Benny rushed Ethan.

Ethan pulled the camera from Ethan and tried to tape David.

David shook off the spell and got back up, continuing to run.

"Shoot. Dude is so not a werewolf." Benny said in disappointment.

"Enough. There's only one way to do this. Cover me. I'm going in." Ethan told us, smacking Benny on his shoulder.

Ethan walked onto the field.

"What? Cover you? What does that even mean?" Benny asked, confused.

The football suddenly landed in Ethan's hands.

He caught it firmly with an "oof".

"Benny! Benny!" He shouted.

Benny made an okay sign.

Ethan was then tackled.

"Oh! Ethan! Are you alright?" I asked as I stepped a little closer.

Benny stopped me. "No. He does what he must."

I sighed.

Ethan grabbed hold of David's arm.

His eyes went grey as the vision began.

When the vision was over, he gasped and looked at David.

"Sorry, bud. I see a ball and I go for it." David apologized.

"I'm fine. Nothing a hospital can't fix." Ethan remarked.

"David? David!" Erica called from the side.

"Ok. This chick is seriously crazy. What's her deal?" David asked Ethan.

"We may never figure that one out. If I were you, I'd run." Ethan told David.

David nodded and stood up.

He fled the field.

"I want a love tackle!" Erica shouted, running after David. "David! I love you!

"So... No on the wolf out. But I did get great footage of you getting absolutely owned." Benny told Ethan, running to him. "Perfect for YouTube!"

I followed close behind, quite worried.

"David's defiantly a werewolf." Ethan informed.

"What? No. My wolf reveil spell didn't work. He's fine." Benny clarified.

"No. Trust me. He's a wolf. I saw it. I...had a vision." Ethan explained.

"Then we've got a big problem." Benny noted, looking at Ethan's arm.

Ethan raised his arm and looked at the scratch on his arm.

He let out a nervous gasp in his...oh so adorable yet scared voice.

"Please tell me I'm not going to turn into some kind of werewolf jock!" Ethan cried.

"Oh my god..." I gasped, looking at his wound and covering my mouth.

"J...J. Please don't be scared. We're going to fix this." Ethan reassured me.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I sat in his room.

He was talking to me, getting all his panic out.

I listened to him carefully as I wrapped his wound with bandage cloth.

He sounded like he was going to cry.

"What if I turn on Friday and I end up hurting you, or worse!" Ethan cried in a panic.

"Don't worry! Like you said, we're going to fix this." I reassured him back as he had to me earlier.

"Y-you're right. We'll get this all fixed..." Ethan took a deep breath.

"Come on. Your wound is wrapped and it's time for sleep. You must be exhausted." I told him, smiling.

"Y-yeah..." Ethan sniffled.

I pulled his shirt off his body and did the same to mine.

We put on our sleepwear and curled together in the bed.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up to Ethan sleeping in a ball at the foot of the bed.

"Goddamnit."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**DEM SPOOKS!1!ONE!**

**MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE.**

**Did you know that when your mouth is on fire, MILK cools your buds faster and more effectively that water? Helped me a lot the other night.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	18. Chapter 18

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Ethan..." I murmured to him.

He woke up, yawning and stretching.

"You're acting like a dog."

He sat up immediately.

He let out a nervous squeak like last night.

"Come on. I'm sure Benny has something for us." I nodded to him, smiling and stood up to get ready for school.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Ethan! Come back here!" I yelled after Ethan as he ran after a car.

_"Ande. Go catch him!"_

Ande flew quickly after Ethan.

Ande pushed himself into Ethan's mind.

He stopped moving.

I caught up with him.

"Damn...Dude can...run." I panted.

I grabbed onto EthAnde's arm.

Ande left Ethan's body.

"Where did that car go?" He asked, looking behind us.

"Calm your shit, man!" I yelled.

He looked at me.

"Wh..."

"You're becoming more dog like as the day goes on! Come on and...try to keep it under control." I hissed to him.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Benny! Benny. I think I'm changing. I chased a car today...17 blocks!" Ethan exclaimed to Benny as we ran into the lounge.

Benny had a look of surprise.

"I only lost it when Ande possessed me."

"Would you relax? I checked in with professor Google. If be bitten by a werewolf when it's in wolf for the curse to pass on." Benny explained, walking towards the sofas.

Ethan scratched himself fiercely.

I grabbed his arm.

"It really itches. So badly." Ethan cried.

_"Ande. Take care of this cry baby..."_

Ande focused his healing power on Ethan's neck.

"Uh...wow. The itches went away almost instantaneously. Did Ande do that?" Ethan noticed.

I nodded.

"Well. Thanks...Ande."

I pulled Ethan along to follow Benny to the chairs.

"Hey Sarah." Benny greeted the fledgling who sat on one sofa.

"Hey. You're pal sure is a real charmer." Sarah noted, sarcastic.

"Well he is your ancestral enemy." Ethan replied, looking a bit mad.

"Or maybe he is just a jerk." Sarah added.

"Little Miss Neckbitter has trouble believe in werewolves?" Ethan asked, bouncing at Sarah, hatred in his voice.

"Ethan? What is your problem?" I asked him.

Sarah stood up to face Ethan.

"Who are the ancestral enemies now?" Benny asked, sarcastic.

"What'd you call me?" Sarah asked Ethan, ignoring Benny.

"Whatever. Don't get your fangs in a twist." Ethan shot back, obviously annoyed by Sarah's existence.

Benny and I got between the two and pushed them from each other.

"So...um. Moving on." Benny tried to steer Ethan away.

He only kept his glare glued on Sarah, who did the same.

"Sarah, honey. Calm down." I whispered to her.

"I...I'm sorry, J. I don't know what's gotten into me. I just feel like killing Ethan now. I don't know why." Sarah apologized to me.

"Just...keep your distance from him, okay? No one needs to die today. Especially since Ande will kill someone as well." I warned her in a caring matter.

"Thanks, J." Sarah hugged me lightly.

"So. That symbol you saw, I looked it up and found this." Benny talked to Ethan, pulling a paper from his shoulder-bag.

Ethan still had a glare on his face but looked away from Sarah.

"It's for a reversal cure." Benny noted.

"A cure? Does it work for other curses, like...a vampire curse?" Sarah asked in a whisper.

"Why? Soccer team as a strict no blood-sucker policy?" Ethan asked, his glare shifting back to Sarah.

I pushed him back.

"Shut up."

He just looked at me.

"I'm sure it works for other curses as well." Benny finished. "We have to try to find it before the full moon tonight."

Ethan seemed a little calmer.

"Come on. We're ditching class. You. You're helping me find this thing." Sarah told Benny, pulling him from the lounge.

"We...are not done." Sarah scowled at Ethan, pointing at him.

Ethan growled a dog-like growl at her.

"Ethan..." I murmured.

He shook his head.

"I...Oh god...What just happened?" Ethan asked, regret suddenly filling his face.

"You just growled at Sarah. You're turning. We have to find that cure before you go full wolf." I warned, pulling him out of the room.

"Oh no..."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I stood in the kitchen.

Ethan pointed to today on the calendar.

"Tonights the night." He sighed.

"Don't worry." I told him, holding his arm and smiling.

He reached back into his shirt and scratched his shoulder a little.

"You'll be fine."

"I sure hope so..."

Ethan's parents came into the kitchen.

"Hey honey. Guess who got two last-minute tickets to "Curling the Musical"?" His mom asked.

Ethan just nervously laughed.

"Don't worry, kids. Your pal David is already here to help you watch Jane." Mr. Morgan told us.

"What?" Ethan asked, surprised.

David walked into the kitchen.

"Wow. Look at you guys. All dressed up and places to go!" David complimented the two adults.

"Killer timing, champ." Mr. Morgan remarked.

"Aw yeah!"

The two men chest-bumped.

"Ok...so, anyway, I know it's a full moon tonight so, let's not get too crazy." Ethan's mom warned.

His parents left.

"So buds, I've got a, ah..." David began.

"Dude. We totally know you're a werewolf. And we know you're here after some kind of cure." Ethan cut in.

"So you do have the gift. I kkknew it!" David exclaimed.

"Or you're the most obvious werewolf ever. I didn't need a gift to see this..." Ethan pulled at David's flea collar. "You know there's a pill for fleas now, right?"

"Alright. Let's cut to the chase. I became your friend because I'm hoping your second sight could help me find the cure." David spoke.

"All I saw was the symbol. I don't know what it means." Ethan admitted.

David whined like a dog.

"But tonight's the full moon, man. Do you want me to turn into a snarling beast?" David asked.

"Well..."

"You have nnnnnno idea how hard it is keeping it in. I want to be me again. Try not to hurt people...rip them apart...crush their twig like limbs..." David went on.

Ethan scratched himself madly during the entire thing.

"Uh. Hold that thought for a second." Ethan moaned.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the other room.

He closed the door and sat down on something nearby.

He began moaning loudly as he scratched himself all over.

"C-C'mere. Help with this itch." He begged.

_"Ande..."_

Ande healed Ethan's itches, making them disappear.

He hugged me and whispered thanks to me.

He and I rushed to his bed room.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Ande should be able to keep you from itching too badly for a while." I spoke.

I turned around.

I almost screamed.

Ethan's face and arms were very hairy and his nails were clawed and black.

He panted to himself, keeping the urges away.

"You're going to be alright, Ethan." I reassured him, holding his clawed hand.

"Am I? Am I really going to be alright, J? I'm more worried about you. I don't want to end up hurting you." Ethan cried to me in a yell.

"Just...keep the faith." I whispered to him.

His computer made a bling sound.

I went and sat at the desk and answered Benny's call.

Ethan came over and stared into the camera.

"Ethan? It's looks like you're in the trunk of a car. Are you...? Are you trapped in the trunk of a car with J?" Benny asked, rambling.

"He's changing, Benny." I told them. "It's not very pretty either."

"Ethan, J. We really need to know what this symbol means." Sarah asked, holding the paper to him.

"I don't know..." Ethan replied, sounding kind of depressed.

"Hold it up to a mirror?" I suggested, shrugging.

Sarah got up and moved to the mirror.

"Ba-har-oth? Great. That makes so much sense now." Sarah spelled it out with sarcasm.

"Nonononon. It totally does. A baraoth is a magic circle of stones." Benny read, holding his spell book up to Ethan.

"Wait! I've seen that!" Ethan exclaimed. "In the park behind your house!"

"Ethan, J. Whatever you do, do not tell David. I need to get there first." Sarah warned.

"He'd kill for the cure." I told them.

"Just keep a lid on it." Sarah warned, getting up and leaving Benny's house.

"Is she gone?" Ethan asked.

Benny nodded.

I turned on the desk lamp.

"Whoa! Dude! Harsh!" Benny exclaimed.

"Thanks! Thanks for making me feel better!" Ethan yelled back sarcastically.

I rubbed his back in slow circles.

I could feel his mood simmer down a little as my peppermint hands created circles on his back.

He moaned lightly but obviously.

"Are you alright?" Benny asked.

"Y-yeah..." Ethan replied, a small moan following his words.

"Oh, wait. This might have actually been my fault. That spell I hit you with, what if that's whats making you wolf out?" Benny wondered.

"Did you say it backwards?" Ethan asked between moans. "Again?!"

"Oh, no. I made you a werewolf! I'll be right there!" Benny exclaimed.

Benny left his room.

I closed the call.

Ethan panted heavily, moaning in pain.

"Ok...ok. Come on." I whispered to him, moving him to his bed.

"Wha..."

"You don't want to hurt me. I'll make sure of that. Here." I told him, tying cloth around his wrists to the bed, then doing the same to his ankles, completely binding him.

"I don't know if these can hold me..." Ethan murmured.

"Like I said. Don't worry. Benny with get here and you'll be fine." I reassured him again, petting his head.

He smiled at me before his instincts could kick in.

He moaned in more pain, arching his back off the bed and gasping for air.

I did nothing but went and sat in his chair, watching him wither in pain.

I felt worry prick my heart.

Benny suddenly dashed into the room.

Ethan was trying to bite at the binds, trying to tighten them.

"Oh no! Not your Galacattack sheets! You might pee on them!" Benny exclaimed.

"Benny...Just stay away. The moon...I'm...changing!" Ethan moaned in pain and arched hs back again.

Benny looked at me and could see the worry in my eyes.

"I've got this covered, J. Nothing is going to happen." Benny tried to reassure me.

I nodded.

"Relax, E. I did this. I can fix it. Just gotta..." Benny flipped through his spellbook.

"Corvis, trigon!" Benny cast a purple light over Ethan's body.

The light flashed away.

Ethan laid back into the bed, moaning as the pain subsided for a moment.

"I'm still hairy!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Geez. Chill. You're cured. Trust me. The hair will fall out." Benny nodded., untying his binds. "Come on. We gotta get to the party and find our real werewolf."

"What? Who's having a party?" Ethan asked.

"You are. Not lets go find David."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Jane. Where is David?" I asked Jane.

She pointed to the basement.

I pulled Ethan along with me and Benny.

We walked down into the basement.

"David?" I called out.

No reply.

Ethan began to cry in pain again as he fell to the floor.

"I thought you said he was cured?" I yelled at Benny.

"It said it would cure him!" Benny shouted back.

"Maybe it's too late." I whispered.

"J. Help me." Ethan begged.

_"Ande..."_

I got on my knees and wrapped my arms around Ethan.

I saw fur begin to sprout all over Ethan's skin.

His body deformed into that of a werewolf's.

He opened his eyes and they were bright yellow like a bright moon.

"J. Get away from him!" Benny yelled to me.

"Ande!" I yelled for my specter friend.

Ande's magical shield formed around my body.

Ethan took a slash at me but his claws fell through me and the field, leaving me unaffected.

I darted to the side in time to miss Ethan's charge.

Benny hoped around.

Erica jumped down the stairs.

She thought Ethan was David.

"Don't hurt me." Benny cried, dodging Ethan's swipes.

"Rip him like a chew toy!" Erica commanded, laughing.

"I thought we were friends!" Benny whined.

Sarah suddenly darted in between the two, hissing at Ethan.

Ethan backed up a bit.

Rory came down the stairs.

"Hey. What's happeni-" He saw Ethan's werewolf form.

He screamed really loud.

Sarah jumped onto Ethan's back and stuffed the blue liquid from the cure bottle into his mouth.

"Bad dog!"

Ethan fell to the floor.

Erica fell with him, still unaware of the truth.

"No! What did you do?" Erica asked, upset.

"I cured him."

"Oh my god." I gasped.

The girls looked down at Ethan.

He lay motionless on the floor, naked.

"Ethan? Really? Ewwww!" Erica cried as she rubbed her hands on Benny.

"So not looking!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling a blanket over onto the nude Ethan.

"Where's David?" Benny asked.

In the corner lay a huge St. Brenard next to a food bowl labeled "David".

"That's David? This is so lame!" Erica groaned.

"Great. Just what the internet needs. A cute animal video." Benny sighed, recording David's adorable appearance.

The girls and guys left the basement, leaving me with a naked Ethan.

Did I mention that he's naked?

Hehe.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I pulled Ethan through the school hallway to Sarah who was at her locker.

"H-hey." Ethan stammered. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me. You didn't have to. I didn't know you cared so much."

"Don't get too excited. I thought you were David. Besides, you were about to eat your entire nerd squad AND your girlfriend." Sarah shook her head.

I winced at her words.

Benny and David came sauntering around the corner, rocking letter vests.

"Get a load of us." Benny laughed.

"Speak of the devil." Sarah whispered.

"He's teaching me everything he knows about getting chicks." Benny laughed again.

"It's true not every guy can pick up a girl as beautiful as you." David bragged while complimenting Sarah.

"Yeah?" Sarah inquired, smirking.

"You were ready to give up your cure for me. Let me thank you properly." David smiled.

Sarah reached behind Ethan and into her locket and pulled out a tennis ball.

She threw it for David.

He began barking and ran off to get the ball.

"Sorry. I'm just not a dog person." Sarah shook her head.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**WHEW. SUPER LONG CHAPTER IS LONG. UGH.**

**ALSO I'D FUCK A NAKED ETHAN ANY DAY, MAN.**

**I'D TOTES TAP DAT ASSSSS.**

**That reminds me, after I upload this, I'll upload de sexyness~ ;)**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	19. Chapter 19

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan, Benny, and I sat in Ethan's room playing a video game.

Ethan's phone began to buzz in alert from someone calling it.

"Phone." Benny called in attention.

Ethan picked it up and held it in his shoulder, still playing the game.

"Hello?"

The person on the other end, Rory, spoke to Ethan.

"Who is it?" Benny asked, looking at Ethan for a second.

"Rory says he's gonna "drop some beats" at the Open Mic tonight. Do we wants to go?" Ethan replied.

Benny just laughed in response.

"He says there's a really hot girl going on first." Ethan mentioned, looking back at me and winking.

"Does she have one of those wicked, awesome flying V guitars?" Benny asked, leaning to the phone.

"No."

"I'm out. Sounds emo." Benny answered.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Rory."

"Oh..." Rory sighed, hanging up.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"She destroyed the audience!" Rory claimed, standing outside Benny's locker with us. "I tried to destroy the paramedics when they showed up, but they told me to be quiet while they worked."

"So the entire football team is in the hospital? No wonder there's so much room in the hallways." Ethan remarked, looking through the empty hall.

"Yeah. Luxurious, and wedgie free." Benny scoffed, spreading his arms in the hall.

"If she did that, you're fucked, Rory. No way you can top that." I crossed my arms, smiling.

"Pssh. You're assuming the judges will have any unblown minds after they see my...fruit juggling." Benny pulled three apples from his locker.

He sand a little circus-themed thing as he threw each apple into the air in a juggling motion.

All three apples disappeared into thin air.

"Pretty good, huh?" Benny asked, smiling large.

I made a impressed face.

"There she is. Her name is...Serena." Rory nodded to the emo girl standing near another student.

Nearby Serena, sang a single note to Marty, a kid who is often bullied.

He made a face of angry and walked behind a teacher.

He grabbed the teachers underpants and pulled them up then throwing the teacher into a class room.

"Take that, old man Carter." Marty bullied.

Ethan looked surprised or even shocked.

I opened my mouth, speechless.

"Whoa. Marty's usually the wedgie-ee, not the wedge-er." Ethan commented.

The speaker rang in feedback as an announcement began.

"Attention, students. The talent show tryouts are starting in the school auditorium. I know I can't wait, and yet somehow I will. That is all."

"Alright. Can't wait to get my juggle on." Benny said, still moving his hands like he was juggling.

"Better hope you can juggle better than I spin, bro." Rory told Benny, bumping into him deliberately. "MC MonsterBat takes no p-p-p-p-p-prisoners."

He started to dance away, imitating the sound of scratching a record.

"Buddy."

Benny shrugged and walked away.

Ethan moved back into his locker.

The three apples Benny had juggled fell onto the floor, startling Ethan.

I giggled lowly, covering my mouth to hide them.

Ethan made a sarcastic face at me.

He looked past me to see Serena approaching two other students.

I looked over too.

Serena sang to the two students, causing them to break out in a fight and shove each other around.

She walked by us.

Ethan watched her, confused and amazed.

Erica and Sarah came walking up behind us.

We spun to face them.

Sarah was busy popping moves to the music played in her ears.

"Did she just tell those two guys to fight?" Ethan asked them, pointing to the two fighting students.

"Ah. Why won't people fight over me when I tell them too?" Erica asked with a disappointed gasp. "Gotta figure out that vampire mind control."

"You mean "glamoring"? Cause I doubt-" Ethan began.

Erica put her finger to Ethan's mouth, her eyes turning yellow.

"Ethan...Do my homework." She commanded.

Ande growled in a protective tone to the vampire.

"Erica..." Ethan whispered.

"Yeah." Erica nodded.

"No."

I made a face, trying to keep my giggles in.

"Six, seven, eight. Spin. Pop. No-slide! Bust?" Sarah attempted to follow the instructions being played into her ears.

"What's going on here?" Ethan asked, nodding at Sarah.

"Sarah made me work on a dance routine for the talent show. She's practising for the tryouts." Erica made a face of disgust. "But I'm ditching her!"

Erica walked away.

"So, you two gonna see me and Erica dance up a storm?" Sarah asked us, smiling hopefully.

"No. We're not really much for storms of the dancing variety." Ethan replied, shrugging.

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked around us, continuing to dance to her music.

"Oh, and one. And shake, shake..."

I leaned to Ethan and whispered.

"Dat assssssss..."

He choked back a laugh.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Rory, Sarah, Ethan, Benny, and I sat in a couple of seats outside the lounge.

"No, Rory. You do not have electricity stuck in your teeth." Sarah told him, making a face.

"So I come back from my apple run and all the auditions are over." Benny made a face of disappointment.

"And the line for the nurses office is out the door. What happened?" Ethan asked to Rory.

"Serena sang a beautiful song." Rory replied, pulling out his phone and letting us listen to the recording.

**"Test, test...**" Serena began.

Screeches of the high tone poured out of the phone, making us all wince in pain.

"That's not what I heard. There must be something wrong with my phone." Rory suggested, pulling his phone back.

"Or something wrong with Serena." Sarah added.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"First, the football team riots in the lounge, and then a talent show tryout turns into the boss level of MegaFightaloid IV." Ethan deduced, walking with us through the hall.

"Quit making video game references I don't understand." Sarah complained, rolling her eyes.

"I felt like I was in a trance but I forgot the song as soon as it was over." Rory mentioned.

"Maybe she's Justin Beiber." Ethan suggested.

I choked on my breath and held in a laugh.

Rory laughed at the joke.

"Maybe she's a mermaid." Benny suggested.

"The Beiber joke was funnier." Ethan said, fist-bumping Rory.

"No, I'm serious. Mermaids can mess with people's minds, and hide their tails on land." Benny backed himself up. "We just need to splash some water on her and see if she grows fins. Easy!"

"Whatever the songbird is, just call me when you want me to kick her butt, okay?" Sarah told them, obviously annoyed by their guesses.

"She doesn't have a butt. Mermaid's don't have butts!" Benny laughed.

Sarah walked away, rolling her eyes again.

Ahead, Erica punched her locker door.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and Benny creeped around a corner, waiting for Serena with water guns in their hands.

I put my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Are you really going to do what I think you're going to?" I asked them.

"Yeah. We have to see if she is a mermaid." Benny hissed back, pumping the water gun.

Serena came around the corner.

Ethan and Benny jumped out, shouting and shooting water onto Serena.

Serena gasped then heading in to slap either of the two.

Benny ducked, Serena's hand going over him.

Her hand came across Ethan's face, causing him to react by grabbing her arm.

A vision came to him, his eyes turning grey.

Ethan fell to the floor immediately after with a shout of pain.

Serena walked over them and away.

Benny got up.

"Ethan!" I shouted, dropping to the floor to assist him.

He was crying in pain and covering his ears.

I got him to his feet but he kept covering his ears, moaning in distress.

"defiantly not a mermaid." He managed to say.

I held onto him protectively.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Your eyes are fine; your ears are good. You're going to be fine. " Benny reassured a pained Ethan, walking into Ethan's bed room.

I moved into the room and sat onto the bed.

"Okay, look, look, look." Benny opened the closet.

Ethan looked to him, still covering his ears.

"Huh?"

"It's quiet and dark in here, like a sensor deprivation chamber." Benny told him, grabbing a headset from my hands and fitted them onto Ethan's head.

"What?"

"Stay in until your ears stop ringing!" Benny shouted.

Ethan moved into the closet, making a noise.

"Good boy. That's it. That's a good boy." Benny complimented.

"It's dark in here." Ethan blankly stated from inside the closet.

We'll be out here if you need anything." Benny reassured him. "Playing your video games."

"Smells like shoes."

Benny moved to Ethan's desk and picked up a game box.

"I got that new Myth Monster game!" Ethan shouted from the darkness.

"You bought Myth Monster Mayhem? These monsters are so lame." Benny commented on the game, flipping the box over.

"Can't wait to play it!"

"Pixie Leprechaun cage matched never turn out good." I mentioned, making a face and moving into the chair next to Benny to join in playing the game.

"I mean, look at this, "The mythical Siren's song blasts the brains of her opponents making them go berserk". Yeah, like that would ever happen." Benny reviewed the character on the box.

"Wait, blasts the brains of her opponents and makes them go berserk?" I asked, looking at Benny. "What if Serena IS a Siren?"

"You're right! She should analyze her songs and see if they have any supernatural mojo coming off of them." Benny replied, biting his tongue and eagerly leaving the game.

"Benny, J! I just had an idea! Maybe Serena is a Siren! Like from Ancient Greece?" Ethan suggested from the closet in a shout. "We should analyze her song!"

Benny's face dropped.

I held back another giggle.

"No! That was my idea! Benny thought of it first!" Benny shouted back in defence. "And I'm going to build the equipment!"

"I should get started on the equipment!"

Benny made a pouting face. "Come on!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I pulled Ethan from his closet a while after Benny had left to help with the equipment at the school.

"You alright?" I asked him, smiling.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. My ears aren't ringing as much." Ethan replied, a smile on his face.

"Should we go see if Benny needs help with the stuff? He is going to build the equipment after all." I asked, sitting Ethan on his bed.

"I-I was going to build it." Ethan looked confused.

"You didn't hear him but he and I came up with the Siren stuff. He also wanted to build the things." I explained to him.

"Oh..."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**OHGODIMLATEFORCRYSSTREAMBYE!**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	20. Chapter 20

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Alright. Let's go help Benny and them with Serena. I'm sure they could use some backup." I suggested, pulling Ethan slowly off the bed.

He nodded and followed me down the stairs.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Hey guys." Ethan greeted his friends, moving around the equipment.

I stood by him, eyeing Serena who was standing on the small stage with the electric piano.

"What are you doing here? You can't risk more exposure to Serena's song." Benny warned in all seriousness.

"When we were eight and we went the see Buzzy and the Big Bee Band, and I cried-" Ethan began.

"He cried?" Rory asked, laughing.

"-Did you let me face the music alone?" Ethan finished.

Benny's face softened up and looked almost proud.

"Thank you- Brother."

The two held arms and nodded.

Serena began her song.

Benny, Rory and I put in ear plugs while Ethan put on his headphones.

"Good job guys. Good job."

"It was you that I knew- But it hurts when I care. My red heart is blue and that just ain't fair. The heart that's in youuuu...will drag you intooooo..." Serena sang.

Ande shouted into my mind, crying about wanting to kill someone.

_"No, Ande. You can't! Stay strong! If I can then you can too!"_

The students in the lounge began to fight and push each other around.

I saw waves of power come from Serena and wash over the crowd.

"The ultrasonics are off the scale!" Ethan exclaimed, looking at the monitor.

"What?" Benny replied.

"There's definitely something going on." Ethan finished.

"Your heart is mostly meat! Yes, your heart is mostly meat." Serenea kept singing.

"Ethan!" Sarah shouted, getting up from her seat and pushing Ethan onto the floor.

Sarah also managed to push another student away and then break a stick of biscotti in half.

"Oh. It's just biscotti."

I looked to Ethan to see if he was okay.

"Oh fuck..." I curse, moving over to him.

Ethan's headphones had been knocked off his head, allowing Serena's hypnotic curse into his ears.

He looked right at Serena and dropped the headphones from his fingers.

He stood up, wobbly.

"Ethan...?" I whispered to him.

His facial expression became filled with anger and hatred.

_"Ande. It's affecting him!"_

Ethan turned around to me and held up the biscotti container.

He attempted to hit me with it but Ande formed a shield around me, deflecting the hit.

Ande got into Ethan's head and made him crash onto the floor.

I panted, watching him go down.

My nose slowly began to bleed.

"Thanks for listening." Serena thanked the crowd, walking off it.

I watched her go, angry towards her.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I sat in a chair in Ethan's room while the group worked with the equipment and things.

"Serena's voice is full of paranormal acoustic energy. She's affecting people's brains." Ethan deduced, holding an ice pack to his head.

Since he had fought Ande when Ande had possessed him, Ande had to make him weak in the mind which would hurt Ethan.

"Rory?" He turned around and called Rory over.

Rory had a flashing, colorful strip around his head.

He sat in a chair in between Sarah and Ethan.

"Okay, so this is Rory's normal brain wave pattern." Ethan explained, pointing to the almost dead line on the screen. "Pretty dead."

"I'm laid back, dude. Why stress?" Rory replied.

"Play a bit of classical music..." Benny sent music into Rory's head. "and Rory is nice and calm."

Rory sighed and smiled as the peaceful tunes flowed into his ears.

"But, as soon as I play even a second of Serena's song..." Benny say, putting Serena's voice through.

Rory's eyes flashed and his fangs appeared in his mouth.

He raised his fist up and tried to bite it.

"And Rory tried to bite his arm off..." Sarah finished.

Rory looked disappointed.

"So Serena is a Siren. How do we stop her?" Sarah asked.

"Well, according to Greek mythology, and Wiki-pedia (Yeah that's right, fuck you.), the Sirens lost a singing contest to the Muses and were destroyed by their own jealousy." Ethan explained.

"Too bad we don't know the Muses' agent." Rory commented.

"What if we become the Muses? We get into that talent show, and when she turns on us, we use her own song against her." Ethan suggested along with an explanation.

"How? I mean, what if she likes her own "yeah" voice?" Benny asked, expressing "yeah" with his hands.

"Yeah..." Ethan rubbed his chin. "But we could rig up a phase inverter and send a negative image of her own evil harmonics right back at her."

Ethan held up a chart named "Inverted Phase Cancellation."

"Yeah! The old evil-harmonics-phase-inverted trick!" Benny laughed.

"Yeah! We should totally invert her face." Rory remarked, making a face. "But how do we get on the show and be good enough to make her jealous?"

I looked at him, surprised by his question.

"And we'd have to get really close for the phase inverter to even work." Benny added.

"Simple. Music today is all done on computers. We just gotta figure out the formula for the perfect song." Ethan shrugged.

"And I know the perfect song!" I cut in, smiling.

"Guys, we can totally add one of MC MonsterBat's tracks! My beats make people feel good! We'd be called MC MonsterBat and the Muses!" Rory suggested, enthusiastic.

"No..." Ethan cut.

"Muse-atronics!" Ethan and Benny shouted together.

"Muse-atronics! Yeah!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Benny, Rory, and Sarah left.

I sat with Ethan on his bed.

"How're you feeling?" I asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Pretty good. Ande really did pack a punch." Ethan replied with a chuckle.

"You were about to hurt me..." I cut in.

Ethan looked at me, sorry.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself." Ethan apologized, holding me.

I just smiled.

"I could never stay mad at you."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Okay. With J's lyrics and Rory's beats, our music is mathematically perfect. J's lyrics were beautiful and I think we've got this." Ethan told us, putting a box onto the cart we had. "And..."

Ethan picked up the mic and talked into it.

"We are Robo-tuuuunnnnned."

"But the lyrics don't require that." I made a face.

"It will attract Serena's attention better." Ethan told me, smiling.

"MC MonsterBat in the house!" Rory played.

"One, three, five, seven." Benny counted incorrectly.

The music played a soft beat of string instruments in a nice tune.

A soft voice began to speak up singing "Galaxies."

"Call back the cap-com, tick off the time bomb. Let felicity fly." I sang alongside Ethan.

"Armor the airlock, blanket the bedroom, and kiss the planet goodbye." Benny and Rory joined in.

"Dear God, I was terribly lost when the galaxies crossed and the sun went dark. But dear God, you're the only north star I would follow this far."

"Stop!" Mr. Stern called.

We stopped.

"That was beautiful. No, truly. You're in and you got the last spot." He told us, nodding and standing up to leave.

"Aha!" Benny laughed. standing up.

"Muse-atronics!" We cheered.

Erica and Sarah walked in wearing dance outfits.

"Hey, Mr. Stern, are you ready for a dance explosion?" Erica asked.

The two commenced doing a silly dance.

"No. I'm ready to have a hot cup of tea." Mr. Stern replied. "Goodbye."

Erica hissed at him, baring her teeth.

"Erica! No." Sarah scolded.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**DAS RIGHT. IT'S GALAXIES BY OWL CITY.**

**YOU GOTS PROBLEM WITH ME?**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	21. Chapter 21

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Thanks for helping with my hair." Rory thanked Benny. "I can't really use a mirror."

Rory's hair was like a mess of Mohawks.

"Any time, champ." Benny replied with a laugh.

"Hey, Rory, your mom's here. Right next to your grandma." Ethan told the two.

"Oh, that's not good." Rory commented.

"Yeah. I'm worried about my grandma too." Benny cut.

"No. You don't understand. I'm worried about everyone else. My mom can really throw 'em." Rory informed.

"Will your grandma back us up when the magic starts flying?" Ethan asked Benny.

"No chance. As soon as that music starts playing, that hearing aid is going off. She hates anything without an accordion in it." Benny motioned a hearing aid being turned off.

The crowd outside the curtains gave an applause.

"It's time, guys." I nodded to them, pulling Ethan along.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Thank you, Marty. If you could disappear, that would be great." Mr. Stern told Marty as Marty walked off the stage.

"Hi mom!" Rory called to his mom, waving.

"Before we get to the show stoppers, here is an act that can only be described as...next."

"Muse-atronics!" We yelled into the mic.

We immediately began to play the music.

The steady beat from before began to play like earlier.

(I will be having half the entire song's lyrics here.)

_Call back the cap-com  
__Tick off the time-bomb  
__Let felicity fly_

_Armor the airlock  
__Blanket the bedrock  
__and kiss the planets goodbye_

_Dear God I was terribly lost  
__when the galaxies crossed  
__and the sun went dark_

_But dear God you're the only north star  
__I would follow this far..._

_Da da da da da da da da  
__da da da da da da da da  
__da da_

_Da da da da da da da da  
__da da da da da da da da  
__da da_

_Fight back the flight deck  
__Bring on the breakneck  
__Cue the solar eclipse_

_Summit the sunset  
__dub tail the dragnet  
__and blow your backbone to bits_

Serena, mad with envy, got onto the stage.

I looked at her from the mic and smiled.

"These people are mine!" Serena yelled.

"Ok. Well, she's mad. I guess we got that right." Benny told us.

"Earplugs!" I shouted to them, pulling earplugs from my pocket.

I pushed them into my ears to block Serena's song.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Serena sang in a yell, advancing on us.

"Stop it! These people need to feel my pain! And so do you!" Serena yelled.

She sand another chord at us, leaving us unaffected.

"The dark is inside! I drag you intoooooo! The d-d-dark!" Serena sang to the audience.

"Your lyrics suck!" I yelled.

She looked at me, madder, and sang another chord to everyone.

Erica came out from behind the curtains and tossed something big onto the equipment, knocking it all over.

"I got her! You deal with Serena!" Sarah yelled to us, pushing Erica back stage.

We got the equipment up again

The audience began fighting each other.

Marty came onto Benny and began hitting him with the drumsticks.

"Ethan! Do it now!"

"I got it!"

Benny stood up and cast a spell on Marty, turning him away.

Ethan got the stuff going, sending blue waves of sound at Serena.

Serena let out a pained scream.

She looked back at us and sang another chord at us.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" I teased her, smiling.

Ethan kept sending waves at her until she was on the floor.

The crowd settled down and sat in their seats.

"You can keep my quiet!" Serena warned.

"Sorry? What was that?"

Serena kept screaming at us, causing Ethan to turn up our own power.

From the audience, Benny grandma cast a spell to close the curtains, hiding us.

Serena's skin turned purple and her eyes became black spots on her face.

She popped out of existence with a single scream, disappearing forever.

I let out a breath of relief.

"That was intense." Ethan murmured.

"Well, guys. I think we just recorded our number one!" Benny cheered, standing up and tossing his drumsticks wildly.

I wrapped my arms around Ethan's neck and kissed him to which he returned happily.

"We did it." I whispered to him.

"Couldn't have done it without you, babe." He told me back, smiling.

The audience applauded loudly.

We came out from behind the curtains and bowed.

"Very interesting act." Mr. Stern told us.

"Muse-atronics!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"I think that's the last we'll hear from Serena." Ethan nodded.

"And MC MonsterBat. Oy." Benny added.

Rory's voice then came over the PA rap-like.

"Yeah, Buddy! Whitechapel High, this ain't no lie. MonsterBat Morning Meltdown, don't even ask why! Chi-chia!" Rory announced.

His voice turned back into normal as he continued.

"Intramural volleyball begins at 4 o'clock today. You can pick up your team vests at lunch, but don't use them as bibs. I'm just kidding! You can use them for bibs!"

We all separated with sighs of disgust.

Ethan held my hand as we walked out.

I gave him one last kiss.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**BOOM, BUDDY. IT'S DONE.**

**FINALLY.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	22. Chapter 22

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

My eyes fluttered open.

Sunlight flooded my room, making it rather bright.

I propped myself up on my elbows and yawned.

I moved to the side of the bed and held onto it tightly.

I was still so exhausted from all that sleep.

Ethan came into my room.

"Hello." I greeted to him, sleep hanging from my mouth.

He just smiled back.

I stood up to approach him.

He turned and left my room without a word.

"Ethan?" I called, turning the corner.

I grabbed a shirt and shorts, quickly pulling them on.

Ethan was standing at the bottom of the stairs by the front door, it being wide open.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked him, climbing down the stairs.

He nodded and left the house.

I peeked out to find that he had disappeared.

I slipped on my Converse and headed out, closing the door behind me.

I didn't hear the muffled shouts from the stair-closet.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I walked away from the house and looked from side-to-side.

"Ethan?" I called out.

I felt someone hold my shoulder.

I let out a startled yell and spun around.

"Oh. Ethan. You scared me." I sighed, closing my eyes.

I laughed softly.

"Elope with me." Ethan told me, holding my hands tight.

"E...elope? You mean run away? Why would I ever want to run away from Whitechapel?" I asked, confused.

"There's so much more to the world. We can go explore it. Just you and I." Ethan tried to convince me.

"Why, though? We'd be leaving all our friends and family. Sarah, Benny, Rory..." I shook my head, pulling from Ethan's hands.

"Don't be such a drag. They won't miss us. They have each other."

I looked at him, confused.

"You'd never leave your friends." I whispered.

"But we will eventually. Why don't skip ahead and leave now?" Ethan smiled evilly.

I looked into his brown eyes.

They didn't look as beautiful as they usually did.

I widened my own eyes with a gasp.

"You're not Ethan..." I mumbled.

"Jackpot."

I felt a prick in my neck.

The world slowly faded.

I fell into the imposter's arms with a moan.

"Now I shall take you far from here. No one will be able to interrupt our love."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(Benny's POV)

I knocked my fist against Ethan's house door.

"Helloooo? Ethan?" I called out, peaking in.

I shrugged and pulled on the door.

It popped open.

"It's usually...lock..." I murmured.

I pulled the door open and walked in.

"Ethan? Mr. and Mrs. Morgan?"I called out again.

I heard noises from the closet under the stairs.

I rushed to it and tugged on the knob.

"Ethan? Are you in there?" I asked in a panic.

I heard someone tapping against the door in their own panic.

"Doorus openus!" I cast.

The door popped open.

Ethan fell out and slumped onto the floor.

"Oh, god. Ethan. What happened?" I asked, untying Ethan's ropes.

Finally, I ripped off the tape on his mouth.

"Ahh! Owww!" He cried, biting his lip after.

"Where is J?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"An...imposter. He came and locked me in that closet. I heard him talking to J and then leave with her." Ethan explained, panting.

"We gotta call Sarah." Benny nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing the number.

_"Hey, Benny. What's up?" _Sarah asked from her location.

"We've got trouble. J's been kidnapped." I short-explained to her.

_"Oh, no. I'll be over in a flash."_

A gust of wind flew by Ethan and I.

Sarah was suddenly standing next to us.

"Ok. Where would J have been taken?" Sarah asked, not hesitating.

"I...I don't know. But I remember the imposter saying something about taking J far away. Somewhere no one would be able to stop him." Ethan informed as much as he could.

"Did he say anything about what he is? Like, what creature he is?" I asked Ethan, putting my hands on my hips.

"I have an idea. I think he might be a lust-craving Mimic, a creature that traps it's prey using different forms as lures. He used my form as a lure, and he got his prey." Ethan suggested with an explanation.

"Where would a sex-deprived Mimic go for privacy?" Sarah asked, biting her lip.

"Somewhere very quiet and dark, I imagine." I guessed, making a face.

"The abandoned mansion outside town." Ethan's face lit up.

"Of course! Dark, quiet, and spooky."

"I'll run us there when we're ready." Sarah nodded.

"Alright."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(J's POV)

I woke up in a bed.

The bed was old-timey; with a large frame and long poles holding up curtains.

The edges were lined with blood-red lace.

The room I was in was dark and musty.

I coughed at the dust.

"So you're finally awake." I heard Ethan's voice.

"I won't fall for it this time." I growled.

"But you already have, my dear."

I heard a snap of the fingers.

The room lit up.

I could see everything a lot clearer.

The Mimic was standing in the door-way, wearing Ethan's form and a blood-red tuxedo outfit.

I noticed that I was wearing a maroon, lacy dress that covered my legs and laid along the sheets in a graceful pattern.

"Are you ready for me?" The Mimic asked, approaching me.

"Stay back." I hissed, scooting farther up the bed.

"Oh-ho. You don't cease to amuse me, love."

"Don't call me that. Stay away from me. I mean it. I can kill you anytime." I shouted.

"Can you kill your loved one?" The Mimic asked, an evil smile spreading across his lips.

"I know you're not him. I'd easily put you to rest."

"Ok. You can kill your lover, but can you kill yourself?"

The Mimic's form changed to that of my own.

Lacey, long dress and short, red hair.

"No! Stop it!" I shouted. "Ande!"

Ande flew to the imposter and wrapped his ghostly arms around its neck.

It started to choke.

"H-how?!"

"I have a friend with me." I smirked.

I felt my nose dribble with blood.

The Mimic's form changed to that of an unknown man.

He grabbed at his neck.

"Cheffa!" He yelled.

Ande's power was blown back, making the Mimic drop to the ground.

I let out a cry of pain and grabbed onto my side.

"W-what...?" I questioned, feeling weak.

"I have a spiritual friend of my own."

I felt my neck tighten.

I slipped from conciousness quickly.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(Ethan's POV)

"We ready?" I asked the group.

"Yeah. We've got everything." Benny replied.

"Ok. Here we go." Sarah announced.

She grabbed onto my collar and Benny's.

She dashed out, bringing us with her.

I felt motion-sick.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Sarah dropped us outside the abandoned mansion.

"Here we are." Sarah told us, taking a breath.

I shook my head, trying to shake the dizziness.

"Whoa..." Benny gasped, blinking quickly.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting some wicked bad vibes about this place." Benny replied, looking worried.

"So...J is here. How do we rescue her?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms.

"We'll just go along with it. Come on." I shrugged, walking up the stairs.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**I'll admit. I used a prompt generator for the idea of this...**

**DON'T JUDGE ME, KAY? *eats large block of chocolate cake***

**~MadamBassDrop**


	23. Chapter 23

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(J's POV)

I woke up feeling very weary.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking the time for sleep to leave my lids.

I was...chained to a wall in a dimly lit room.

My dress was torn at the ends up to my knees.

I jingled the chains for a moment, testing their strength.

_"Ande? Can you help me get down?"_

Ande sluggishly flew to the chains and tried to rip them down.

After a minute, he gave up.

I then noticed the needle in my arm.

It must be making Ande and I weak.

"And here we are again." The Mimic applauded, walking into the room.

"W-what did you do to me?" I asked, hatred boiling from my mouth.

"I've injected you with a serum that will delay and weaken your "friends" power. You're defenceless." The Mimic explained, moving towards me.

As he walked to me, his form changed into Ethan's.

"Now there's no way for you to resist me." He whispered to me.

"I might not be able to get away, but I can resist." I whispered back, swinging to the side slowly.

"Apapapapap. You're not going anywhere." The Mimic waved his finger at me.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, tilting my head weakly.

"I plan on impregnating you with my offspring. You will house them until they hatch. Then I will continue to plant many more batches after that. You'll be my slave forever." The Mimic hissed to me in a low voice.

"N...no..." I barely hissed back.

I suddenly felt like I had a little more strength to resist.

"You'll never take me! My friends will come rescue me! We'll put a stop to you!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

"Oh. Now, look whose put their faith in a bunch of teenagers." The Mimic laughed.

"You think I'm fucking around? You don't know these teenagers. They've brought down many monsters worse than you! I DO have faith in them!" I yelled back again.

"Lies. I know how captives think. Always trying to teeter around the circle of resist but never fall into it. In the end, it doesn't even matter. You'll break like the rest of them." The Mimic hissed, his voice turning sinister.

I felt fear course through me for a second.

Through all this talk, I was slowly moving the needle in my arm out by pulling my arm up slowly.

"I know I'll stay sane. I may not be able to be saved in time, but my friends will stop you from continuing at least. And they'll help me stay strong!" I shouted, happy tears slowly building in my eyes.

I got the last inch of the needle out.

I took a deep breath and let my power build back up.

Blood slowly dripped down my nose.

_"Ande..."_

Ande lashed out at the Mimic, grabbing him by his neck.

The Mimic's form reverted back to the weird man's.

Ande got the Mimic to stay in a cringing state.

Ande snapped my shackles off.

I dropped to the ground.

I rubbed off the blood from my nose.

"Finish him." I commanded the Ande.

Ande drove a nearby torture mallet into the Mimic's head.

Blood splattered all over, on my body and face.

I kept a hard stare as I left the dungeon.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(Ethan's POV)

"Have you guys found any trace of her yet?" I yelled to Benny and Sarah from one side of the building.

"No!" The two replied.

I suddenly heard the creaking of a worn basement stair begin ascended.

"Guys! Over here!" I hissed, waving Benny and Sarah over.

They scurried over and got low.

The door at the top of the stairs cracked open.

"Oh my god..." I gasped.

J walked out of the basement.

Her fists were clenched and she was covered in blood.

The dress she was wearing was ripped and torn at the knees.

"What is she doing? Why is she like that?" Benny asked in a hiss.

"I know you're in here!" J shouted from her spot in the middle of the room. "Ande can see you!"

Slowly, we came out of the shadows.

J turned and looked me in the eye.

I could see longing and sadness in her eyes.

She ran for me.

I met her halfway.

I held her in a tight embrace.

She immediately started crying into my shoulder.

"Shh, shh. It's ok. You're fine..." I whispered to her, petting down her messy hair.

"Y-you don't unders-stand. I k-killed him...Ande killed h-him." J sobbed.

"You were in the right of mind." I told her in reassurance.

"Was I? The guy just wanted to keep his family alive. Through brutal means, yes. But was he really doing a bad thing?" J asked in little sobs.

"Yes. Rape is a very bad thing. It can ruin anyone." I replied, hugging her a little tighter.

She just nodded into my shoulder.

"Come on. We have to get her cleaned up." Benny told us, pulling us apart.

I took a deep breath and nodded to my friend.

We left in a hurry.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

(Ande's POV. LOOK A NEW THING.)

I floated around J as she took off all her ragged clothing.

She stored the clothing in a bag and grabbed a towel.

She left her bedroom and moved to the bathroom.

I followed her, silent.

She began to take her shower, letting the hot water come into contact with her bare skin.

"We were close, today." I whispered to her.

"We sure were. I was truly scared." She replied, her eyes closed.

"Did you hear what that bastard had? He had a soul attached to his own, like you and I." I noted, floating to sit right above J.

"Yeah...I thought we were the only ones." J shrugged.

"Only if we could tell Nate about it." I wondered.

"He'd be thrilled to hear about it. I bet he'd want us to stay with him for a while longer. We'd be pulled away from Ethan and the gang, and I know how much you adore Ethan." J went on, making sure to wink up at me.

"Oh. You got some blood in your hair." I noticed.

I gently flew down to her and scrubbed the blood out for her manually.

"You'd be a great big brother." J sighed.

"Not the first time you've told me that." I chuckled.

"Because it's true." J laughed back.

"I'm so glad I got stuck with you and not some other girl. You're unique." I told her, gently tickling her sides.

"Hehe...ha...H-how so?" She asked between giggles.

"Well. You have an interesting past, You aren't like other girls in your generation, You aren't normal and that is awesome!" I listed off the many great things about J.

"Wow. I never knew you felt that way..." J whispered.

I only chuckled in response.

"It looks like your hair is free of blood. Go ahead and shampoo it and all that hair stuff." I gave her the OK, flying back onto the rails to sit.

She did so, foaming the shampoo and running her fingers through her hair.

I watched her and smiled.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**How about some kickass and fluff? ^^**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	24. Chapter 24

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER MAY BE EXEDINGLY LONGER THAN THE OTHERS BEFORE IT.**

**ALSO SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES.**

**7:45 pm**

(Ethan's POV)

Benny and I were crouched on the floor by a table, hiding from the frights beyond.

"Oh, man. Why couldn't we be at home? Watching So You Think You Can Fly? Eating a triple-meatlover's pizza with extra meat." Benny cried, closer to me.

"Yeah! Instead our teachers could bash in here any seconds and scoop out our brains like chip dip." I replied, my voice filled with fear. "Ooh..."

"Think we can outrun them?" Benny asked me.

"I don't have to outrun them. I just have to outrun you." I nodded to him, making a face.

"You know? I think they'd go for your brain first there, "honor roll"." Benny remarked, sneering.

The teacher zombies banged at the door more fiercely, moaning for brains.

"Where is Sarah or J? We could really use their help right now." I groaned, frantically looking around.

"I don't think either were in a very helping mood today." Benny told me, making a face again.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**9:15 am**

(J's POV)

I stood by the locker and watched Benny and Ethan ask for Sarah's help.

"I am not breaking anyones arms or smashing them through a wall just because he called you...What was it?" Sarah shook her head.

"Teethan." Ethan replied, looking down at the floor.

"Benny Rabbit..."

I made a giggling sound.

"J thinks both names are adorable but it's not what he says, it's how he says it." Benny continued.

Benny and Ethan's teacher up ahead cleared his throat.

"Let's go, boys."

"Right with you, sir. If not there in 5 minutes, start boring kids without us!" Benny laughed.

"We'll be right there, sir." Ethan cut in.

"Forget it. Look, J and I have a field trip to the art gallery. Lucky us!" Sarah began to wave at the two mockingly. "Later "Teethan", "Benny Rabbit"."

I pulled my shoulder bag a little closer to myself and followed Sarah out with strong strides.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**10:35 am**

Sarah and I stood in the art gallery, barely listening to the teacher, Mr. Collingwood drone on and on about the art.

Sarah sighed.

"The use of light... and shade is like am emotional fireworks display. And the..." Mr. Collingwood stopped to take a drink of his coffee. "...and the asymmetrical tension."

"Sometimes, I think he's never gonna stop talking." A boy near us leaned to us and whispered.

"I know. With Mr. Collingwood, it's like a picture's worth a thousand words. And he's determined to tell us every single one of them." Sarah scoffed.

I stepped closer to Sarah, nodding.

This boy was tall and had messy, really dark hair, his face was thin and strong-looking.

He wore a grey-blue shirt with a circular design and a dark green scarf around his neck, accompanied by black jeans.

He was sketching something in his book.

"Exactly." The boy smiled. "At least there's so much to look at."

Sarah's phone began to ring.

She made a face of surprise and pulled it from her bag.

"I'll take this for you." I nodded to her, slipping her phone into my hands.

She smiled at me.

"We're in class, babe. What's up?" I asked into the phone, taking a few strides away from Sarah.

"Yeah, me too. The teacher is kinda giving us some... free time." Ethan informed me from his science class.

Ethan stayed silent for a while.

I heard Benny saying something.

"What he meant was...uh...Text freely amongst yourselves!"

"Ethan?" I poked.

"Oh! Sorry. I just wanted to follow-up. If Sarah changes her mind about scaring this guy, his name's Scott. He's tall, and-"

"Ethan! I don't think she's going to do that at all." I hissed. "Fight your own battles. I have to go."

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, listen. Have you ever seen a teacher just walk right out of class mumbling?" Ethan asked.

"Teachers are strange..." I replied. "Right now my art teacher is stroking a painting."

"This turgid shade of brown...brown...brain..." Mr. Collingwood droned on.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ethan said. "Thanks. Love you, babe."

I handed Sarah back her phone.

She put in her bag.

"So, can I see what you've been drawing?" Sarah asked the artsy boy.

"It's nothing. Just some sketches I-"

Sarah cut him off by prying the book from his hands rudely.

It popped out of his hand's.

"Whoa. That's a wicked grip."

"Hey, these are really good." Sarah commented.

She flipped a page to a sketch of herself.

"Oh, wow. Can I have this?" She asked, smiling.

"I wish you would let me keep it. I have a sketch of her too." The boy nodded to me.

I smiled and blushed.

"After all, you get to see this every time you look in a mirror." He finished.

"That's not as often as you think." Sarah replied, making a face.

"You're not like other girls, are you?" The boy asked, waving his pencil at her.

I tapped Sarah and pointed to Mr. Collingwood.

He was attempting to bite a bust's head.

"You could say that..." Sarah told the boy.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**8:02 pm**

Sarah and I came back to the school later that expected.

"Y'know. Mr. Collingwood was acting very strangely." I told Sarah, crossing my arms and leaning against the lockers.

She was putting items into her locker.

Principle Hicks came up behind us, his arms outstretched.

He mumbled something about "brains".

"Principle Hicks..." Sarah turned to him, startled. "Trying to guess my locker combo? Here, let me help you."

Sarah attacked the old zombie, twisting his arm and slamming his head into a locker.

"Maybe you should sleep on it." Sarah finished, putting her hands on her hips.

"Harsh!" I commented.

We turned to walk away but were stopped by three zombies.

"This is one of the student-teacher conferences we're going to have to skip." Sarah gasped.

She grabbed my arm and sped away.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Sarah and I hide from the zombies in a closet of sorts.

"What is going on here?" I asked Sarah, panting.

"I have no idea. Just I think it has something to do with Lotta Latte. The machine there is gunked up, filled with green goop. I was there earlier." Sarah replied.

"So something in the coffee is turning everyone to zombies?" I made a face of disgust. "I never liked coffee anyway."

"I wonder how Ethan and Benny are doing..." Sarah sighed.

"Why don't you call them?" I tilted my head.

"I kinda of used my phone to injure Mr. Collingwood." Sarah cracked a almost-smile.

I bit my lip.

"Let's go look for them..." I told her, walking out of the closet.

She nodded, following.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

We came across a bathroom.

Inside, two people were talking.

"Wait. Sarah." I called to her.

She walked back to me.

_"Ande. Go find out who is in there."_

Ande groaned and flew into the bathroom.

He flew back out and told me the results.

"Ande says Ethan and Benny are in here." I pressed up against the door.

"Are they alive? Like, not infected?" Sarah asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah."

I felt Ethan and Benny push back the door, keeping us out.

"Ethan!" I called to him.

"It's J!"

The door opened, letting us in.

"And Sarah!"

"Did we miss anything?" I asked the two boys.

"We were just talking about you two!" Benny exclaimed. "Umm, hooray! We're saved!"

"I know. Ande heard." I rolled my eyes. "It is not my fault."

"We were worried about the both of you." Ethan told us, breathing heavily. "I hade a vision about what's turning people into zombies."

"Lotta Latte." Ethan and I said in unison.

"I had chat with the folks down there earlier." Sarah rolled her eyes with a shrug.

"I tried to call you to warn you. But you never picked up." Ethan shook his head.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I kinda lent my phone to Mr. Collingwood." Sarah replied, making a face.

"Oh."

Benny moved to the door and peaked out.

A trail of zombie bodies leaded up to the door.

"Alright. Can we go now?" He asked, closing the door again. "I mean... after I wash my hands, of course."

"There's nowhere to go! The streets are crawling with zombies, and the longer we wait, the worse this thing gets." Sarah exclaimed. "Don't you have some, like, geek know-how on zombie fighting?"

"We could try to find a cure." I suggested.

"You're right! If we get a sample of the coffee, maybe we can analyze it and find a cure or a weakness." Ethan replied, his face brighting up.

"Sounds like we're headed to the lab. Let's go." Sarah nodded.

"Wait, I think we're going to need my ectoplasmic refractor from home." Ethan stopped us.

"Oh! Love that ectoplasmic refractor!" Benny sighed in admiration.

"Here's the deal. You three get a sample and I'll race to your house to get you "ecto" thing and we meet in the lab in ten minutes. Got it?" Sarah suggested.

"Umm. The refractor is in my room on my microscope. Ok?" Ethan informed her.

Sarah nodded and left the bathroom quickly.

"Ok. She's leading them away. Good." Ethan told us as he peaked out the door.

"There may be coffee in the teacher's lounge. We can get the sample there." I told them.

"But first, we gotta make a pit stop."

"Pit stop? We're already here." Benny chuckled.

"Let's just go!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

We walked away from the lab, pig brain in hands.

"Who would have thought the bio-lab had such big pig brains?" Benny asked, looking at the brain.

"I guess I did." Ethan replied, smirking.

We moved into the lounge.

Several zombies were already roaming the room.

I dashed under the soccer-table.

I motioned for the boys to follow me over.

They did and crouched on either side of me.

"Ok. So, we throw the pig brain, grab the coffee and then we're home free." Ethan explained, holding the jar tight.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of home free." Benny told him.

Benny's phone began to ring.

He pulled it out in a hurry.

I grabbed it from him and slid in under the sofa fast.

"Hey!" Benny exclaimed softy.

I shrugged to him.

"Ok. Pig brain...is go." Ethan threw the pig brain and jar across the room, pulling a few zombies away from us.

"Alright. Alright. I'm going for it." Ethan told us, standing up and moving to the coffee table.

The checked a cup and surely, there was coffee in it.

"Ok. Ok. Right here. Ok. Ok." Ethan whispered frantically.

He went to turn around but went face-to-face with a zombie.

"Whoa! Oh. Oh!"

He dropped the coffee onto the floor, popping the cup.

"I dropped the sample."

"I'll get the coffee. You two, go!" I shouted, pushing Benny to Ethan.

They left in a hurry.

I rushed to the table and grabbed an entire coffee thing.

A few zombies crowded around me.

_"Here we go, Ande."_

Ande hissed in protection.

The zombies got close to me.

Ande grabbed two and knocked them into the lockers in the lounge.

He made sure to push them across the room after.

Another zombie got onto me.

_"Ande!"_

Ande wasn't fast enough.

I felt the zombie's teeth plunge into my skin.

I cried out in pain.

It hurt so much.

Human teeth being forced onto me.

Ande pulled the zombie back and choked it to unconsciousness.

I gasped and looked at my wound.

The zombies suddenly left me alone, registering me as infected and one of them.

_"Goddamnit, Ande."_

Ange cried an apology.

I left the lounge in a hurry.

I saw a flash move by me.

Probably Rory.

"We better rearm." I heard Ethan speak.

He turned the corner and pulled a fire extinguisher off the wall.

"Ethan." I called to him.

He turned and looked at me.

"Oh! You're ok!" He laughed, pulling me in for a hug.

Benny came over and hugged me a little too.

"No. I'm not ok." I stepped back.

"What do you mean...?" Ethan asked, looking at me.

I pulled my shirt away from my neck, revealing the infected area.

"Oh god..." Ethan gasped.

They looked at me like I was an animal.

I made a face of grief.

"Nothing we can do until we've got a cure going. Come on." Benny told us, despite the situation.

He pulled us to the lab.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I sat on the far end of the room, away from Benny and Ethan.

Benny watched me as Ethan worked on the microscope.

Sarah came up behind them.

"Oh. Thanks. Did you see my mom?" Ethan took the refractor from Sarah and put in onto the microscope.

"We exchanged a few words." Sarah replied, moving her hands in a rolling motion. "Why is J in the corner?"

"She's infected." Benny replied.

"Oh no. How did she..." Sarah gasped, looking into my eyes.

"I got bit in the lounge...Ande wasn't fast enough." I shook my head, my eyes closed.

"How's Ande holding up?" Ethan asked from the microscope.

"Not very well. He keeps telling me he wants to kill everyone." I bit my lip.

"So he turns murderous when you get infected by something?" Benny asked, making a face of surprise.

"It's his way of dealing with my soul being deformed." I shrugged and nodded.

"A-any way. Back to the cure." Ethan laughed nervously. "There's definitely something going on here."

I felt my skin begin to boil.

I panted suddenly but quietly.

"These cells are like neurons. Like brain cells, but they're mutating." Ethan explained, looking up from the eyepiece.

"Ok. Mutating neurons. Cool." Benny bounced.

There were sudden knocks at the door.

Zombies were trying to get in.

"Company! Speed up the geeking!" Sarah exclaimed.

She grabbed the fire extinguisher and moved to the door.

"You can't rush science!" Ethan replied.

"You can if you don't want your brain eaten!"

"What happened? The neurons are gone! Just looks like plain old coffee now with... " Ethan deduced. "It's like it's cured itself just sitting there."

"Maybe it has to be fresh?" Sarah suggested.

Sarah sprayed more extinguisher onto the zombies.

I felt the cold air push against my skin.

I hissed at it, sitting towards the wall more.

Ethan looked at me and his face lit up.

"Hot! That's why the zombies hate the fire extinguisher. It's cold!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Great. So we just waiting here until January?" Benny said sarcastically.

"Can we just blast the air-conditioning or something?" Sarah asked in panic.

"Sounds like a plan! Benny, pack up! We gotta fight our way to the mechanical room!" Ethan shouted happily.

"Who are you kidding? They'll break you like a fingernail!" Sarah shot back.

"J should do it! She's invisible to the zombies!" Benny suggested, pointing to me.

"No! What if she undergoes full change on the way? Then we'll never get it going!" Ethan cut in. "Sarah's gotta go."

Sarah left for the mechanical room.

"It's just us and J, now." Benny warned, looking at me.

"Brain..." I moaned, moving out off my seat.

"Here we go..." Ethan squeaked.

I felt my conciousness fall out of me.

I passed out but my body kept going.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up in my bed.

I had a neck bandage wrapped around my bite.

"Hee-ey." Ethan greeted, walking into my room.

"Hey, babe." I nodded, sitting up.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

"A lot better. Last thing I remember was Sarah leaving." I shook my head.

"How's Ande?"

"If you could see him, he'd be sitting in that chair." I nodded to the chair across the room. "He's much better now."

"That's good." Ethan looked to the chair and smiled.

Ethan kissed my peppermint lips quickly.

I was surprised by how sudden it was.

I kissed back gently.

We grew in speed, groping each other softly.

I pulled Ethan onto the bed.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**Wow. An entire episode in one chapter. Guess I got a little too into it? ^^**

**THERE WE GO. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING IN, P00KIE. **

**I'M HUNGRY.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	25. Chapter 25

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**WARNING: MINOR SEXUAL REFERENCES.**

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I walked into Ethan's room.

He was face chatting with Benny, as always.

"It's Friday night, babe." I whispered to him, hugging him from behind.

"Yes it is." He replied, kissing my hand.

"Are you guys gonna get your party on or are you guys gonna shake the house? Haha." Benny asked from his house.

"I don't know yet. Sarah might be coming later tonight. She'll be the cockblock of the evening." I shrugged then laughed.

"We'll find a way around her." Ethan winked.

"Ethan! J!" We heard Ethan's mom yell for us.

"We have to go, B." I told Benny.

"Alright. I'll talk to you two lovebirds later." Benny nodded and winked.

Ethan closed the call and pulled me to the stairs.

We descended the stairs.

There was a lady standing by the door.

She had curly, brown hair tied in a bow.

She wore a maid's outfit.

"We hired a maid to clean up after you two and whatever crazy kid plans you have for tonight." Ethan's mom told us.

"And we have a musical to see in another town. We won't be back until morning." Ethan's dad explained.

"Ok. So. Her name is Ginger. Be kind to her while we're gone."

Ethan and I nodded with small laughs.

Ethan's parents left after that.

"Ok. Listen up, kiddies. If you behave for an hour, you can have a party and do whatever you want. I need a complete hour of silence." Ginger ordered to us.

I looked at Ethan doubtfully.

"Just an hour. Go make out or whatever in the meanwhile." Ginger waved her hand at us and moved to the basement.

She departed down the stairs.

"How strange." I commented.

"But she did say for us to be quiet for an hour in return for a full night of fun." Ethan shrugged. "We can either make out the first hour or talk with Benny."

"Half and half?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure. Which one first?"

"Let's call Benny. Don't want to be too exhausted to speak." I winked.

We went back up the stairs into Ethan's room.

We called Benny again.

Benny's face showed up on the monitor.

"Hello, again." Benny greeted, his look changing to a softer one.

"Hey. My parents just wanted to tell us of a maid they just hired. Ginger, her name was. She's really odd for a maid. She said we couldn't disrupt her the first hour but then we could party or whatever after." Ethan explained the news.

"Wow. And Sarah?"

"We'll have to see if she shows up." I shrugged.

"So you guys plan to spend the entire hour talking with me?" Benny asked, doubt on his face.

"Nooo. We'll talk with you for half and hour then make out the rest of the hour." I smiled.

"It must be great to be in a relationship, huh? And of one as tight at yours." Benny remarked, smirking.

"It had it's ups and downs."

"So what is Ginger doing in the basement anyway?" Benny asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I dunno. I'll have Ande go look." I shrugged.

Ande flew down into the floor and beyond.

He suddenly flew back up.

"You won't believe this..." I opened my mouth, astounded by the news.

"What is it?"

"Ginger is doing some serious cleaning in the middle of the basement. But then she began to draw a pentagram into the dust on the floor..." I informed, my smile dropping.

"A pentagram? Do you think she's a witch?" Benny asked, getting really close to the camera.

"Maybe."

Ande interrupted us to tell me something else.

"She had...fangs..." I slowed down.

"Vampire witch?"

I shrugged.

"Perhaps a demon?" Ethan suggested.

"Would explain the pentagram. Y'know what? I'll get out of here and sneak into your house and we can investigate." Benny told us, closing the call abruptly.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

There was a knock at our window.

I lifted it open and pulled Benny in.

He brushed off his shirt.

"Here I am!" He announced.

"How are we going to watch Ginger do her thing? She'd kill us if we went down into the basement." Ethan asked, making a face.

They both looked at me.

"Fiiine."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

We sat on the couch, nonchalantly watching tv.

_"Go."_

Ande flew down into the basement to watch Ginger.

"Ok. I see her." I let Ethan and Benny know, my eyes completely white.

"So you can see what Ande's sees when he possesses you?" Ethan asked, astounded.

"Yeah. He is controlling my sight and movement while I control everything else." I nodded. "I'm sitting perfectly still."

"This will be enough... Now I just gotta..." Ginger whispered.

She pulled out a few ginger leaves and scattered them around the pentagram.

"S-she's doing something..." I gasped.

"Um...your nose is bleeding..." Benny pointed out.

"It happens more often than you think." I replied. "Just keep in out of my mouth. Never a good thing." I smiled.

I felt tissues pressed against my face, whipping up the blood.

Ginger began chanting a little louder and more violent.

Lights began to spread around the circle.

"Something's happening..." I noted.

"What?"

"The pentagram is lighting up."

Horns suddenly grew out of Ginger's head and curled around.

Her dress got longer, covering her legs.

A long, heart-tipped tail came out of Ginger's booty. (Ai sayd booty hehe)

"Whoa..." I gasped.

"W-What now?"

"She's transforming into some kind of demon. Curled horns, fangs, demonic tail..." I described. "She looks so sad..."

Ginger stood up.

She rushed to her bag and pulled out a large vacuum.

"A...vacuume..." I noted.

"Why does she have a vacuum?"

"I don't know."

Ginger took her vacuum and put the mouth on the pentagram.

_**"THANK YOU, MY DEAR PROSEPHINA." **_A demonic voice thanked the lowly Ginger.

"Holy shhiieett..." My mouth hung open.

Ethan and Benny waited for me to continue.

"She's Prosephina. She's feeding souls to hell." I informed them.

"Prosephina...Persephone!" Ethan exclaimed.

Ande let go of me.

I gasped back.

"We have to stop her..." I panted.

"How?"

"Persephone was an ancient Greek goddess, right? Queen of the underworld and Goddess od vegetation. She seems to be fond of her vacuum. What if we destroy it?" Ethan explained and shrugged.

"Then the souls she has at the time will be returned."

Suddenly, Sarah flashed into the living room with us.

"Hey guys! I'm finally here!" Sarah greeted us.

"Shh. We have a demon in the house...Persephone." I explained to Sarah.

"A demon? In your house? Again?"

"Yes, yes. We have to destroy the container she's using to keep souls: her vacuum." I explained further.

"How? We can't just charge down there and break it." Benny thought over.

"Our plan in foolproof. She takes our souls? To the Plain of Souls. And we've all been there before." I shrugged.

"But how should we break it?"

"How you'd break anything else. Smash it." I laughed.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

An hour passed.

We sat on the couch, nonchalantly watching tv the entire time.

Ginger stepped up the stairs, panting.

"Hey, kids. Do whatever you want now." She waved to us.

"What will you do?" I asked her.

"Clean or something. I'll probably leave early." She responded.

"You got something of your own to clean with?" Ethan asked, rolling over.

"I have my vacuums..." Ginger replied, looking at us with lie in her eyes.

"What kind of vacuum is it?" Benny annoyed.

"Why all the questions?" Ginger cut in. "It's just a vacuum."

"We want to throw a party but all our friends are busy." Sarah whined in a lie.

"Then go fuck off or whatever you teens like doing." Ginger waved her hands at us again.

I felt my face turn red.

"Here's the plan." I pulled everyone closer. "Two of us will go and make a mess somewhere that doesn't need a vacuum. The other two will destroy the vacuum."

"Sounds like a good plan, actually. Will Ginger be destroyed with the vacuum?" Benny asked.

"It's her strain of Persephone's most prized item. She's probably kill herself over the death of her vacuum. That or the hell gods will drag her down for not being able to carry out their orders or something." I shrugged.

"Ok. Benny and I will be the distractions. J and Sarah, you destroy the vacuum." Ethan nodded.

"1...2...3...break." We whispered.

Sarah and I laid back on the couch while Ethan and Benny got up to make a mess.

I felt my heart pumping loud in my chest.

I was nervous.

There was a loud crash and a bunch of clanking following it.

"Ginger! Clean up in aisle kitchen! Food spill! Liquids and jellys!" Benny yelled.

Ginger groaned and stood up.

"First time the kids I take care of don't fuck off..." She growled.

Once she left the room, Sarah and I got up.

We raced to the vacuum.

"How should we destroy it?" Sarah asked in a whisper.

"Rip it up, break the buttons, anything." I told her.

She dug her nails into the pipes and pulled them wide open.

I took a hammer I had handy for this mission and gently but strong, I broke the buttons on the pad.

Ande broke wires and circuits inside the vacuum.

I heard cries coming from within the container.

"I hear them!"

"Me too!"

"Ok. Ande. Put this thing to rest." I ordered.

Ande possessed the main circuit.

"Here..." Sarah smiled.

She poured a glass of water onto the vacuum.

It broke into pieces, shattering all over the room.

Ginger suddenly ran into the room, crying.

"How could you?!" She screamed.

"We know who you are, Prosephina, the Persephone! Go back to your demon realm and never return!" Benny shouted as he raced in.

He cast a quick spell on the Persephone.

Ginger shrieked as she popped out of existence with a final scream.

"Done!" I yelled, happily.

"Whoo!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"What a day..." I groaned, rolling over in my bed.

Ethan was laying next to me, shirtless and in his boxers.

I was wearing a night-shirt and booty-shorts.

"Y'know...we never got to...shake the house." Ethan whispered into my ear, rather seductively.

I looked at him and smiled my own seductive face

"C'mere you." I laughed as I rolled onto him.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**RATHER LONG CHAPTER IS RATHER LONG.**

**I JUST CAN'T FIND A GOOD STOPPING PLACE IN ANY CHAPTER ANYMORE.**

**DON'T MIND ME.**

***crab walks out***

**~MadamBassDrop**


	26. Chapter 26

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I walked into Ethan's room, holding a paper I had just found at my bedroom door.

"Hey, Ethan. Did you put this paper under my door?" I asked, sliding into the seat next to him and handing him the paper.

As always, he was face chatting with Benny.

"No. I didn't...what does it say?" Ethan asked back, curious.

I handed him the letter.

He pulled the paper from the envelope and began to read it.

"What does it say?" Benny asked from his house.

"Meet me at 9 tomorrow at the Cafe down the block. Go alone." Ethan read out loud.

"Are you going to go, J?" Benny looked at me.

"I don't know. Maybe. You guys can hide outside." I shrugged. "Just in case something bad happens?"

"Sounds alright, I guess. Who do think left it and how did they get in the house?" Ethan asked, tapping his chin.

"Maybe is was a ghost." Benny suggested, sarcastic. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if Ande was the one who left it? Just to mess with us."

"That'd be kinda silly because Ande and I were talking all night." I shook my head, moving my hands to my hips.

"Hey. You guys wanna play video games? Just to waste time?" Benny giggled, holding his controller.

"Sounds good. What game?" Ethan asked, handing me a controller and picking up his own.

"How about that new zombie game? Dying Light I think it was called." I shrugged, pulling the game from the desk.

"I haven't played it yet so we'll have to use a tutorial." Ethan sighed.

"Fuck tutorials! Let's wing it!" I laughed.

"That is the enthusiasm I want to see more of in you, Ethan!" Benny laughed back.

Ethan blushed.

"He's pretty enthusiastic as he is." I giggled.

"Okkkk. Let's play the damn game." Ethan groaned.

"Alrighty!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Boom!" I yelled, standing up and knocking over my chair.

"Whoa! Didn't expect you to win by THAT much!" Benny yelled back, flipping his own chair over.

Ethan bit the inside of his cheek.

"You guys suck!" I laughed.

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No all y'alllll!" Ethan cut in.

We continued yelling the same thing to each other, all while smiling.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I had passed out from not sleeping enough.

Ethan rested me on his bed.

"Alright. You want to keep playing? Let's find out who's second best." Ethan eagerly smirked.

"You're so going down." Benny replied in a deep voice.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Oh, whaaatt?!" Benny yelled, flipping his chair again.

"Unbelievable." Ethan commented, resting his cheek in his hands.

"A tie? Seriously?" Benny gawked at his screen.

"At least there is no worst." Ethan shrugged.

"Hey! I'm tryna sleep!" I yelled at them, throwing Ethan's second pillow at him.

"Sorry!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up and stretched right then.

Ethan was curled up next to me.

I yawned and got off the bed.

I went into my bedroom to get clothing on.

I pulled out a dark-red pair of jeans and a pink and blue flannel over my usual red tank-shirt.

I stuffed my hair into a ponytail and jogged down the stairs.

I was pretty hungry so I grabbed a bagel from the bread box and slid it into the toaster.

Ethan marched down the stairs, shirtless still.

"Ethan. Go put a shirt on." I waved to him.

"But you love seeing my chest." Ethan waved back.

"True. I don't think your sister does though." I nodded to Jane who was sitting in the living room, staring at Ethan.

"Oh! Jane! I didn't think you'd be up this early on a Sunday." Ethan squealed.

Jane made a face.

Ethan raced back upstairs.

He soon returned with a circular patterned shirt.

"That's better." I smiled.

He quickly kissed my minty lips and pulled out his own bagel.

I put cream cheese on my bagel and sat at the island table.

Ethan joined me after his bagel popped.

We ate in silence.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I walked towards the Cafe down the block, no one at my sides.

My watch read 9 exactly.

"The Sakura Blossom Cafe." The board above the building read in pastel pink.

Along the board was a cherry blossom design with little flowers in bunches on each branch, accompanied by leaves.

I sighed and walked in.

Ethan and Benny watched me, keeping and eye out.

I stood in the doorway and looked around the room.

I heard someone whisper my name.

I looked over.

A boy with messy, sandy-blond hair waved me over to him.

He wore a black hoodie and black jeans.

There was a large scar on the back of his hand and all up his right arm.

"Hi..." I greeted, slipping into the seat across from him.

"J, right?" He cleared his throat and spoke in a whisper.

"Yeah. You are?"

"Not important. I have a gift for you from some guy." The boy said, pulling a small, wooden box from his lap and putting it onto the table.

"What's inside?" I asked mindlessly.

"I don't know. You're going to have to figure it out." He shrugged.

He got up and left without another word.

I stared out the window at Ethan and shrugged.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Open it! Open it!" Benny eagerly bounced.

"Fine!" I groaned.

I pulled the lid off.

Ethan and Benny peered over me to see in.

There was a wad of paper sheeting.

I moved them apart.

In the center was a ceramic statue, no bigger than my phone.

"What is it?" Benny asked, staring at it.

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"How strange. What could be so important about it?" Ethan asked as well.

"It looks kinda cute if you look at it in the sun." I sighed.

I put the figure in the sunlight from the window.

The statue sparkled like polished ceramics.

There was a knock at the front door suddenly.

"I'll get it." I murmured.

I stood up and jumped down the stairs, taking big steps.

I looked through the peep-hole to see a boy wearing a vertically striped shirt and pants.

He was wearing a cool purple hat with gradient blue edges.

I pulled open the door, thinking he was friendly from his appearance.

He rest his eyes on my and smiled brightly

"Can I help you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I love you!" He shouted, getting on his knee and giving me a rose.

I cracked an awkward smile and plucked the rose from his fingers.

"T-thank you." I mumbled.

I could almost see the hearts flying from his head.

He stayed in that position, on his knee.

"Are you going to stay like that?" I looked down at him.

"Until you invite me into your house..." He replied.

"This isn't my house." I laughed nervously.

Ethan and Benny trudged down the stairs.

"Hey. J. Who's this?" Ethan asked, looking at me.

The boy looked up and saw Ethan and Benny.

He suddenly pulled out a knife and tried to slash it at Ethan.

The blade swiped across Ethan's face for a second, drawing a small cut on his cheek.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Ethan shouted.

"Die!" The boy yelled, jumping at either of the two boys.

_"Ande!"_

Ande grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Who the hell are you?" Benny asked in a stern tone.

"I won't rest until you two are dead!" The boy just yelled, struggling against Ande's grip.

I whispered something to Ethan and Benny.

They shrugged and walked away.

The boy attempted to get on his knee again.

He pulled another rose out and offered it to me.

I stepped back.

"Don't reject me!" He cried.

I nervously laughed again and took the rose from him.

"Can I come in?" He asked, looking up at me.

His eyes sparkled hopefully.

"Look, I don't know who you are. Please leave." I demanded, pointing at the road.

"Don't reject me!" He only cried again.

_"Ande. Get him out of here."_

Ande hissed and began to drag the boy away from the house.

He kicked him off the property and flew back to me.

I closed the door before the boy could get on his knee again.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT "CREATURE" THIS SPOOKY ROSE-BAREING DOOD IS THEMED AFTER?**

**YOU GET A COOKIE IF YOU CAN GUESS IT.**

**I ALSO NEED AN IDEA FOR MLAS.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	27. Chapter 27

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Can I at least tell you my name?" The boy shouted from behind the door.

"Fine!" I shouted back.

"Zacchino! Zacchino is my name!" The boy told me his name.

"Goodbye, Zacc." I moved away from the door.

I peaked out and saw Zacchino walking away, dropping rose petals along the way, and endless trail of them.

Ethan and Benny walked to me cautiously.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked.

"Zacchino..." I replied, making a face.

"Why did he try to stab us but not you?" Benny asked, panic in his voice.

"He told me he "loved me" before you guys came down. When you left, he said it again." I explained, turning around to them.

"So he's infatuated with you but hates other guys? Can you say competitive." Benny put his hands on his hips the way he does, with that certain smart-assness.

"And he has an infinite supply of roses." I mentioned, making a face of confusion.

Ethan pulled a rose from the floor.

His eyes went grey as the vision began.

"Ethan? What do you see?" I asked, surprised by his sudden condition.

Ethan gasped back to reality and looked at the rose,

"His name isn't Zacchino. He IS a Zacchino." Ethan blurted.

"What's a Zacchino?" Benny looked at Ethan as did I.

"A desperate man from long ago, the time of tea and chariots. He roamed the world without a partner. He proposed to a total of two-hundred girls in his life. Seems like he's back to continue the legacy." Ethan explained with a sigh.

"And this time, he's determined to get J." Benny nodded, biting his lips.

"And he isn't afraid to draw blood to get me." I looked at Ethan's cut on his face.

Ethan put a hand to his cheek and let out a nervous laugh at the blood he felt on his hand.

I took him to the kitchen to clean up his cheek.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"There we go. Baby Ethan is all better." I teased, pinching Ethan's good cheek.

He blushed.

"I am not a baby."

I burst out laughing,

"You are just too adorable." I smirked, moving one hand to my hip.

"So what are we going to do about Zacchino? He'll kill us if we don't stop him." Benny wondered, walking into the kitchen.

"J has to keep rejecting him. Soon, his grief will take over him and he will put an end to his life." Ethan explained.

"Harsh!" Benny blurted.

"I feel bad for the guy. So lonely. Maybe if we can tame him, he'll be our friend." I suggested, smiling.

"It would take some time but...yeah. Could work." Ethan nodded.

"Let's go find ourselves a lovebird." Benny laughed.

We left.

No one of us saw the ceramic statue on the stairs.

**(****ΘεΘ****;) SPOOPY**

We walked all around looking for Zacchino.

I looked at the Cafe.

"He's in there." I pointed to it.

We walked to it.

Zacchino saw me walking to the Cafe and jumped up, happy.

When he saw Ethan and Benny, his look of happiness turned to one of bitterness.

He pulled a knife from his pocket, readying himself.

"You guys, stay out here. I'll talk to him." I told Ethan and Benny. "Don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Ok."

I walked into the Cafe, the door making a peaceful chime.

I moved to Zacchino's table.

He sighed and slid a rose over to me.

"I love you?" I asked more than stated.

"I'm sorry I rejected you. I'm not looking to be in a relationship, but we can still be friends, right?" I asked him back, smiling.

"But I...I really do love you. You're beautiful. You're red hair, the way you dress. So gorgeous." Zacchino whimpered.

"If you don't want to end up killing yourself, you really should just consider putting those feeling aside to be our friend." I shook my head.

"Our?"

I pointed to Ethan and Benny outside.

Zacchino's face looked hot suddenly.

"But...but...I want to only be your friend or anything more." Zacchino whined.

"I can't help you there. You'll have to accept it. You might as well kill yourself now or you'll never even have a chance to know me." I crossed my arms.

Zacchino pulled out his knife slowly and looked at it.

His lips quivered.

"Plus, one of those two boys is my boyfriend." I finished.

"B-boyfriend...?" Zacchino looked up at me.

"I didn't get to decide whether to be with him or not. If I wasn't with him, I'd probably be with you." I smiled.

"What if he dies? Then will you be with me?" He asked, his voice suddenly turning almost demonic.

"I'll hate you forever if you hurt him again. Like I said. Death or friendship?" I stared him down.

I stood up and left without another word.

"So...?" Ethan moved up to me.

"I'm giving him time to consider being our friend or killing himself." I nodded.

We walked home.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

We watched tv for a few hours. Just some cartoons and a documentary about zombies.

It was 6 in the afternoon when there came a knock at the door.

I stood up to peak outside.

"It's Zacc." I told Ethan and Benny.

They readied themselves.

I opened the door.

"Friend!" Zacchino cried, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm glad." I smiled, wrapping him in my arms.

I suddenly gasped in pain.

It all happened so fast, so quickly.

Zacchino had driven his knife into my side.

"Z-Zacc..." I moaned.

I fell onto the floor, losing my conscious and my blood.

"J!" Ethan cried.

I blinked slowly, watching as Ethan and Benny attempted to stop Zacchino from hurting me more.

I began to crawl away weakly.

I dragged blood along the floor.

I was soon leaning against a cabinet, holding my wound.

_"It hurts so damn much. Ande."_

Ande pushed his magical arms onto my wound, forcing it closed.

"Call an ambulance!" I heard Ethan yell to Benny.

"Ethan!" I cried out.

I took one slow blink and Ethan was next to me.

He had tears on his face and he had several cuts on his arms and legs.

"J. Stay with me. Stay with me, J." He tried to keep me awake.

I blinked slowly again, just staring into his face.

"Ethan..." I moaned.

"J...Don't..." Ethan cried.

"The ambulance is coming!" Benny alerted us.

"It hurts..." I mumbled, weakly.

"Don't worry. You're going to be fine. We'll get you to the hospital and the police will take Zacc to prison. You'll be perfectly fine." Ethan tried to reassure me, kissing my head.

I blinked even slower.

My blood covered the kitchen floor.

Benny was soon at my side as well.

"J, J, Stay awake." He gently patted my cheeks.

I hissed as the pain suddenly worsened.

I heard distant sirens.

"The ambulance!" Benny jumped up.

He ran to the door to get the ambulance's attention.

I blinked again and I was suddenly on a stretch board, being carried into the ambulance.

Ethan was sitting next to me, holding my bloody hand, Benny at my other side.

"We're going to fix you up, ok J? Stay with us." Ethan rocked back and forth, repeating his words.

"E-Ethan..." I choked out.

Ethan leaned over me further.

"I...I love you." I whispered.

I lost conciousness there and then.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**DEM FEELS. OH GOD.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	28. Chapter 28

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Peep.

Peep.

Peep.

Peep.

Peep.

I slowly awoke to the sound of beeping.

It was extremely loud in my ears.

The walls were a bright white.

I was in a bed.

In the hospital.

_"Ande...How're you?"_

Ande whispered a reply to me.

I could hear the joy in my voice.

He was relieves I awoke.

"E-Ethan." I called out, turning my head to the side.

Ethan pulled the blue curtain aside.

Our eyes locked.

"Oh my god! J!" He laughed in relief.

He jumped over to me and embraced me in a warm hug.

"I thought we'd lost you. You've been out for so long." He cried into my shoulder.

"Benny! She's fine!" He yelled to the door.

Benny was suddenly standing on my other side.

Both of the boys had tears stained on their faces.

"Boy, am I glad." Benny said in a hoarse voice.

"What of Zacchino...?" I asked, my voice filled with hoarseness.

"When the police showed up, he slit his own throat. No second though, no hesitation. It was horrible." Ethan explained, tightly grasping my hand.

"Owowow." I hissed at the tightness of Ethan's grip.

He loosened.

"Sorry."

I spotted several strips of bandages wrapped around various parts of Ethan and Benny's bodies.

"Seems like you guys got a little banged up too, huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Dude takes a wicked swing." Benny joked, a sense of humor in his voice.

A doctor strolled in.

"Ok, boys. I've got to take her blood pressure." She told Ethan and Benny.

They nodded and left the room.

The doctor turned to me.

"How're you feeling, J?" She asked, wrapping the black band around my arm.

"A lot better." I nodded with a smile.

"That's good to hear."

The doctor began squeezing the pressure pump.

The black band tightened around my arm.

The doctor read the readings and deflated the band.

"You were lucky the ambulance arrived to quickly. Another minute and you would have died." She told me, winking.

I just sighed.

"You'll be fine. You just need some rest."

I nodded.

The doctor left.

Benny and Ethan rushed back in again.

Ethan petted back my hair.

I saw more tears on his face.

"I love you. The both of you. You two are amazing friends." I told them, smiling bright.

"And we, you, J." Benny nodded.

"Has Sarah, Rory, or Erica heard about my condition?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sarah should be coming by soon." Benny nodded again.

There was the usual sudden gust of wind.

Sarah appeared.

"Oh my god, J!" She cried.

She hugged me tightly.

"Are you going to be fine?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. I just gotta rest here for a couple days." I nodded, smiling crooked.

"So glad you're fine. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help with Zacc." Sarah apologized.

"Don't be. You couldn't have known." I shook my head.

"Hey! At least you get out of school for a while!" Benny laughed.

"Hehe. Yeah." I smiled even brighter.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Visiting hours were soon over and Ethan, Benny, and Sarah left.

I was alone in my room, the blue curtain surrounding my area.

I heard the door open slowly.

"Yes?" I asked out, sitting up.

The curtain swished to the side.

The boy who gave me the ceramic figure stood there, holding said ceramic figure.

"W-why are you here?" I asked, blinking.

"You forgot to take this with you. It's an important part of your recovery." The boy nodded, resting the figure next to me.

He left before I could ask his name.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"What's this thing doing here?" Benny asked, picking up the statue.

"I don't know. The guy who gave it to me came here last night and dropped it off." I shrugged.

"How did he get in? He would have tripped an alarm." Ethan wondered.

"Maybe he's a ghost." Benny suggested, spooky.

"No other way he could have gotten in without proper authorization." I shrugged again.

"What is so important about this, anyway?" Ethan asked, taking it from Benny and examining it.

"Maybe it will play an important part in our lives." I thought aloud.

"Perhaps..."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**IMTIREDGOODNIGHTOWICRIEDWHILEWRITINGTHISCOOLGUYSDO NTLOOKATEXPLOSIONSBABEPANSAGETARDISCHOCOLATEMILK**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	29. Chapter 29

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

After a few days of rest, it was time for me to go back to school.

What better way than to have the yearbook picture day around the corner?

"Come on, J. You gotta help us with this. Your womanly charm will help us get our idea across!" Benny tried to convince me.

I turned and sighed at the two pathetic boys.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Benny laughed, jumping.

"Thank you, J. Sorry Benny had to harass you about it." Ethan apologized, smiling.

"Mhm."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I stood by Ethan while he and Benny talked with the Yearbook Committee.

"In conclusion, our yearbook needs a facelift." Ethan stated again.

"Or as least some serious Botox, which brings us to the photo." Benny continued. "A lot of us spend as much time gaming as we do in school."

"Who in this very room has played some sort of video game ever?" I asked, raising my hand.

Ethan and Benny raised their hands.

All the boys in the room raised their hands.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could use our avatars or profile images as our yearbook photos?" I continued. "You don't even have to be a gamer. A Facebooker could use their profile picture for their yearbook picture. You could have all those sparkly effects and all those duck faces and things you girls like. Photoshop it, color a mustache on it, whatever."

I saw a few faces brighten up.

"Couldn't have said it better, J." Benny nodded with a smile.

I smirked back.

"I feel that who I am inside could be better represented by Thor Angerheart." Benny pulled a picture out from behind him and placed it on the easel

The picture of Thor sat proudly.

"Thanks to the Yearbook Comittee for your time. We think this idea could take the White Chapel Rememberer to the next level." Ethan outtrode.

"Um...no." Hannah Price spat with a scoff. "I don't think we're going to use that. But thanks anyway. Sorry, guys."

"I knew these wouldn't help." Benny hissed, pulling the fake tie off his shirt.

"I propose we go totally retro and use this old-school camera for the student photos." Hannah suggested, placing her hands upon the ancient camera.

"GAYYYYYYYYY." I shouted, walking out of the room without another word.

"Sorry. She reacts to everything that doesn't appeal to her that way." Ethan laughed nervously before following me out.

I heard the flash of the camera behind us.

Ande began to frantically talk to me in a fast pace.

_"Calm down. It's just a camera."_

He sighed heavily and floated along.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan, Rory, and I walked through the hall, idly talking.

"Well? How did it go? Can I use my Mii as my yearbook photo?" Rory asked, spouting with excitement.

"Bro. They shot us down like a German blimp flying over London." I sighed, crossing my arms.

Ethan gave me a weird look.

"Come on! You want me to take them out? Maybe eat their families?" Rory asked, a crazy smile spreading on his face.

I winced.

"No!" Ethan exclaimed.

Rory began to laugh.

"Just kidding, man. You both looked all "oh, no, Rory's a maniac!" Rory smiled wider. "That was great."

"How'd you like it if I went and ate your family?" I threatened Rory suddenly, a growl in my voice.

Rory looked at me in surprise.

Ethan looked shocked.

"I'm...sorry." I sighed and walked away with a heavy breath of air.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I eventually bumped into Ethan after walking around aimlessly.

"Whoa. Hello." He laughed, a cute smile spreading across his lips.

"Hi..."

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, holding my shoulders gently.

"I...I don't know. What Rory said made me think about my parents...They're in a whole other state by now." I sighed again.

"I know what he said was wrong. You can't keep thinking about your past, J. This is your new life. We're your family now." Ethan tried to cheer me up.

He wrapped me in a kind hug.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Come on. We gotta find Sarah." He nodded, gripping my hand softly.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Sarah. A girl asked me if she could trust me." Ethan told Sarah. "What does it mean? Is it a trap?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do YOU mean?"

"Sarah, you have to stop hanging out with them. You're turning into the same person. Next thing you know, you'll be reading comic books and snorting when you laugh." Erica looked annoyed at her best friend.

"Ha." Ethan laughed with a snort.

I giggled.

"J finds my snorts adorable."

I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Hannah Price just asked me if she could trust me. Can she?" Ethan asked.

"Can she?" Sarah asked back.

"I can't watch this happen." Erica sighed, walking away.

"If she wants to trust you with something, it probably means she likes you." Sarah explained with a suggestive smile.

I felt something weird build up upon hearing those words.

"Really? What do I do?" Ethan asked for guidance.

"Just see what happens. Think of it as an experiment." Sarah replied.

"Good idea. I need to collect more data." Ethan nodded.

He walked away.

Sarah laughed with a snort.

"He is such a nerd." I giggled, following Ethan.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I walked into the lounge to see Hannah beating up the vending machine.

"I should just smash this pile of junk over with an axe and take what I want!" Hannah whined.

I pushed her gently.

"Sister, please." I scoffed.

Ande flew into the machine.

Hannah gave us evil looks.

Suddenly, bottled drinks started falling out of the machine.

"Heeyyy. Nice going. I'm impressed. You'd really come in handy, you know that, J?" Hannah picked up a drink and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"I've been told that before." I smirked back, picking up my own drink.

"Anyway, Hannah. I thought about it, and, yes, you can trust me." Ethan told Hannah.

"Why would I want to trust a little monkey boy like you?" Hannah replied in a mean tone.

"I know! He's just the most adorable monkey boy ever!" I squealed, holding onto Ethan's shoulder.

"You're embarrassing me." Ethan whispered.

"Wait. You two are dating? Hilarious." Hannah laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, crossing my arms at her.

"The sneak thief and the geek. Not something you see everyday." Hannah chuckled with an evil glare.

"How flattering of you to say." I kept a blank face.

"Are you one of us...? Or are you naturally this sarcastic?" Hannah asked, crossing her arms tighter.

I scoffed and pulled Ethan from the room.

"I just want to let you two know. You're both -explicit swearing-" Hannah yelled. "Well. Not so much J. But you Ethan!"

I cackled back sarcastically.

"Biiiiattch!" I waved at her, turning a corner with Ethan.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"-and then she started swearing! And some of them there like, double swears. She got pretty creative." Ethan explained to Sarah as we walked together.

"Well, did she smile?" Sarah asked, turning to us.

"She didn't get a chance. I insulted her back before we left." I answered.

"Yep. She likes you." Sarah concluded.

I felt that feeling again.

What was it?

"How can she change so fast?" Ethan asked, dumbfounded.

"A lot of things do- too fast." Sarah looked to the side.

"This just got really depressing." I added.

"What's wrong?" Ethan looked at Sarah.

"It's silly. I'm just...upset I won't be in the yearbook photo." Sarah sighed.

"I can fix that!" I giggled.

"Really? How?" Sarah asked, excited suddenly.

"Step into my office." I waved my arm to the lounge's sofas.

The three of us settled on the couches.

"Ok, Sarah. Sit still for me. I'll sketch you." I told her, digging through my shoulder-bag for my sketch book.

Sarah looked very excited.

"I'll catch up with you two later." Ethan waved, getting up and leaving.

I began to draw Sarah's expression.

"You're going to love this." I giggled again.

"Where did you learn to sketch?" Sarah asked, a smile creeping along her face.

"I was with the DPA for a long time. I learned a thing or two there." I explained, roughly scraping my pencil across the paper.

"The DPA? What were you with them for?" Sarah hardened her stare.

"Ande." I replied.

Sarah nodded carefully.

I kept sketching, focused.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Here we go!" I jumped up.

Sarah smiled bright.

She moved next to me and looked at the sketch.

"Oh my god, J. It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" She thanked me, wrapping her arms around me.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." I wiggled out of her grip.

I handed her the paper.

She leaned in and kissed the top of my head.

I watched her leave the lounge.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**FINALLY I CAN ACTUALLY STOP A CHAPTER.**

**GOOOOODDDDNESSSS!**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	30. Chapter 30

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I walked the hall on my own, looking for familiar faces.

I saw Hannah leave the bathroom, an evil smirk on her face.

I shrugged and walked into said bathroom.

Inside was Hannah.

I gaped and pointed to the door.

"Didn't I just see you...leave?" I asked, making a confused face

"Oh! J! I need your help!" Hannah cried, pulling me closer to her.

"W-with what?" I blinked.

"That Hannah you saw is some clone of me, but evil. She did all those mean things today. Swearing, vandalism, hurting other students." Hannah explained. "I don't know how she came to be but I just want her to leave."

"Mmmhm. Don't worry, Hannah. My friends and I are used to dealing with this sort of thing." I winked.

"When did you first start seeing her around?" I asked, tapping my lip with my mechanical pencil.

"After I developed a photo of myself in the Drama Room with that camera Benny sold me." Hannah told me.

"The camera. Benny said he found it in his Grandma's basement. It must mean..." I trailed off.

"Mean what?"

"N-nothing. Take me to the camera and I'll see what I can do." I nodded.

Hannah pulled me from the bathroom and to the Dark Room.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Here's the camera." Hannah laid her hand on the camera in the Dark Room.

I examined it, looking close.

"Sure does look ancient." I mumbled.

_"Ande. Give this thing a closer look."_

Ande hissed to use and flew into the camera.

"What was that noise?" Hannah asked, her eyes wide.

"It was Ande. He won't mess with you as long as you're not a threat to Ethan or I." I replied quickly.

Ande described the insides of the camera to me in private.

I nodded to what he was saying.

"This sure is a magical camera." I deduced.

I picked up the rubber trigger and looked at it.

"How sensitive is this t-"

I was cut off by the sudden flash.

I blinked and wobbled a little.

"I...whoa."

Hannah helped me stay sturdy.

"What're we doing in here?" I asked, shaking my head clear of the dizziness.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Oh no! We'll be late! We'll deal with this later when you have backup!" Hannah pushed me out of the Dark Room and scuttled off.

I shook my head again, standing in the middle of an empty hall.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I sat at the lunch table with Ethan and Benny, idly talking about the newer Hannah.

Evil Hannah was sitting not far from us.

She smiled evilly and threw her large pen at Rory, hitting him right in the head.

"Haha! Yes! Now that was a three pointer!" Hannah cheered for herself.

She sat back down and shouted.

"Who else wants some of this?!" She asked, loudly.

"If she ever asks you out, you'd better say yes." Benny nudged Ethan.

I once again felt the boiling feeling inside of me.

Hatred?

Jealousy? Surely not.

Hannah looked right at us and stood up.

"Oh, she saw us. What do we do?" Ethan asked in a panic.

"Just act natural." Benny replied.

"Well, I'm naturally nervous so that should be easy." Ethan laughed nervously.

"Baby still crying because he can't be Superman in the yearbook?" Hannah asked in a childish voice.

"Superman? Please. He's a bit too...retro. A little too...old school" Benny mocked, sitting back.

Hannah scoffed and pushed Benny's tray onto his clothing.

"Aww. And it was such a nice nerd shirt."

"Walk away, Hannah. Before you get yourself killed." I hissed.

"What did you say to me, sneak thief?" Hannah hissed back, leaning over me.

"Back. Off." I hissed again.

"You wanna go?"

"If we do, you'd be killed." I stood up and stared her down.

"As if you can kill me." She scoffed.

"I can't. But I know someone who can. Right her. Right now. If I were you, I wouldn't test me." I hissed back, even angrier.

"Who would ever thing they could lay a hand on me?" Hannah brushed her hair back.

"I can't stop him if he tries to. He will kill you. Back the fuck off."

"He? Who's "he"?" Hannah asked, a look of confusion sweeping across her face.

"Ande."

I felt Ande suddenly wrap his arms around Hannah's neck.

She grabbed at the invisible hands.

"J! Stop him!" Ethan shouted, standing up.

"I-I can't! I warned her." I shouted back.

Ande let out ghostly screams of anger.

"I'm...s-so-sorry! P-put me down!" Hannah begged, choking.

I closed my eyes and focused my mind on Hannah.

_"Put. Her. Down."_

Hannah suddenly dropped onto the floor.

She held her neck and gasped for air.

"You're a demon! A fucking demon!" Hannah screamed, pointing at me.

Eyes were burning on us, everyone staring.

"I warned you. I really did." I stared at her.

Blood began to trail down from my nose.

"You caused us both pain." I hissed, walking out.

Hannah just watched, still gasping for air.

I didn't see Ethan or Benny the rest of the day.

I probably scared them.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I sat on my bed, wrapped in my blankets.

Ethan approached me.

"Don't come near me. Ande will just kill you too." I cried, curling up.

"Ande would never hurt me." Ethan laughed.

"You never know..."

"You can't stay like this." Ethan put his hand on me.

I felt his hand tense on my skin.

I looked over at him.

He was having a vision.

"Ethan? What do you see?" I asked him, scooting closer.

Ethan gasped back into reality and stared at me.

"I...I spoke to Ande." He said, his mouth laying agape.

I just looked back at him in surprise.

_"Is this true, Ande?"_

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was trying to protect you. He was afraid Hannah would hurt you somehow." Ethan told me, sitting next to me.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked, blinking.

"I don't know..."

I suddenly felt exhausted.

I wobbled a little.

"A-are you alright?" Ethan asked me, holding my shoulder.

"I don't...fell so-"

I passed out.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**WHOPWHOP**

**WHO CAN GUESS WHAT EVIL J IS LIKE?**

**OR EVEN EVIL ANDE?**

**SO MUCH DEATH?**

**(A/N) Laying low for a little so you, my lovelies, can digest the story, mull it over, think about it.**

**CAPELLA? CAPOTE.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	31. Chapter 31

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I hung around his locker later that day, idly talking.

Other peers avoided us, namely me, because of what I did.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hannah approaching us.

Ande growled.

"Ethan? J? Can I talk to you?" She asked, smiling almost.

Her voice was softer and less hateful than Evil Hannah's.

"Maybe... Will it hurt?" Ethan asked Hannah, looking a little scared.

I saw Hannah's eyes flick behind us, looking at someone.

"Nevermind. I gotta go." She left.

I felt someone's presence behind us.

I spun around to see Hannah again.

Evil Hannah.

She looked at me, hate in her eyes.

"On your way home to geek it up with your ruffian girlfriend and buddy with the big head?" She asked, spiteful.

Ethan took a glance at me.

"Um. Maybe. Didn't you just leave?" Ethan shrugged, pointing behind us.

Hannah scoffed and walked away.

Good Hannah came back around the corner.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" She looked at Ethan.

I felt jealously again.

Ethan only stared, dumbfounded.

He sighed and laid his head on the locker.

"I will not go nuts over this." He mumbled.

Evil Hannah came back and closed his locker, startling him.

"I forgot something." Hannah said in her mean voice.

"My number?" Ethan made a face.

"No. This."

Hannah slapped her hand across Ethan's face.

"How dare you." I hissed at her.

She looked at me and made a mocking face.

"Get out of here." I hissed again.

She scoffed and walked away.

I looked to Ethan.

He was gasping, out of breath.

"Another vision?" I blinked at him, rubbing his face.

"Yeah. I finally understand a girl-girl...or two." Ethan mumbled, confused.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"An evil twin? Dude, come on." Benny chuckled in disbelief, walking with us through the hall.

"Somehow the evil part of Hannah became a whole other person." Ethan further mentioned. "One Hannah is normal; the other is a pile of angry snakes."

"So, you got twins crushin' on ya." Benny smiled, suggestively.

"Yeah. But one of them is evil. We have to do something." Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Benny agreed. "I'll come over tonight, we'll play some Heckbot Rebellion, take care of it tomorrow. She is still just a girl." Benny suggested.

"What's the worse she can do? Make fun of someone's shoes on Facebook?" Ethan asked sarcastically with a laugh.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

On the way home, I felt the same exhaustion I did earlier.

I mumbled something before slouching onto Ethan's shoulder.

"Are you ok, J?" He asked, lifting my chin with his finger.

"I just...feel really tired suddenly." I groaned.

Ethan kept me standing.

Ahead, Benny looked almost as tired but he perked up before we could notice.

We went our separate ways, Benny to his house, Ethan and I to our house.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I were laying on his bed, just idly talking.

"Ethan! Benny is here... I think." We heard Ethan's dad yell from the lower floor.

I groaned, walking down the stairs.

Ethan trailed after me.

We walked to the front door to see Benny.

"Hey, Benny. You're early. That's a first." Ethan greeted, smiling.

"I'm also not here at all." Benny replied in a strong voice. "Gimmie a call at home."

"You and your grandma chance your voicemail message again?" Ethan asked, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I love the one where you two are doing impressions of each other."

Ethan dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"You've got Benny." Benny said from his house. "Hello? Helloo?"

Ethan's face dropped.

Benny's face spread into a wide smile.

"Ethan, I have caller ID."

"Benny?"

"Come on! I'm not late yet, dude. But I will be. Just a few minutes." Benny chuckled from over the phone.

"Just...just get...just ger here quick, okay?" Ethan stammered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in five."

Good Benny hung up.

Evil Benny began to walk away.

"Wait! What are you?" Ethan asked, reaching after Evil Benny.

Evil Benny turned around and extended his arm to Ethan.

"I'm your best friend."

Ethan gripped Benny's hand, immediately going into a vision.

He gasped back, letting go of Benny's hand.

"I know you, both of you. I know you're good at stopping evil plans. But I'm here to warn you to stay out of mine." Benny warned, seriously.

Benny pried Ethan's phone from his hands and tossed it.

Ande quickly flew to the phone and caught it.

Benny looked at me and nodded.

"Not as slow as I thought." He remarked, walking away.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I raced to Benny's house to warn him.

He was talking with his grandma.

"Hey, Ethan, J." Benny greeted, a glum face. "Grandma was just yelling at me for selling her camera."

"Benny. You have an evil twin too." Ethan explained, panting and pointing towards nothing. "He just tried to trash my phone and took off. Ande caught it though."

"Did you take a photo of yourself with my camera?" Benny's grandma asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, but just of my butt. And only for revenge." Benny informed, looking serious.

"Here's the short version: there have been cultures in history that believe a camera can steal a soul. That camera can! Or, at least it makes a negative copy of your soul. When the photo gets developed, out pops and evil you." Grandma explained.

"Oh god." I gasped.

They all looked at me.

"I was investigating the camera with Good Hannah...when the camera went off. I didn't have enough time and the flash blinded me." I told them, huffing with panic.

"How foolish of you! Not only is a copy of you made, but a copy of Ande too! Imagine what they can do with an evil Ande!" Grandma scolded.

"And Hannah Price wants to use that camera for the yearbook photos tomorrow." Ethan added.

"Well, then you better get it back. And most importantly, destroy all the negatives she has!" Grandma ordered. "That's the only way to get rid of the twins."

"Alright. Well, now that we have a plan, can we all forgive original Benny?" Benny asked, shrugging.

"No!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan, Benny, and I walked around a corner to speak with Sarah.

She grabbed onto Benny.

"If you hit on me again, I'm going to hit on you, and not in the way you're thinking." Sarah warned.

She looked to me and Ethan.

"And J. How could you leave Ethan for his best friend? Hows stupid are you? Ethan is a great guy!" She scolded me.

"Whoa, okay. Sarah, let me guess. You saw Benny and J today are they were complete jerks?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Yeah! But even more than usual!" Sarah replied.

"No time to explain- magic camera, Hannah invented evil twins, we gotta destroy the negatives before more evil twins-ugh." Ethan blurted.

"Ethan and I'll go stop Hannah. Benny, Sarah, go find Benny." I told them, pulling Ethan away.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan and I rushed to Mr. G, who was fiddling with his camera.

"Okay! Happy time!" Mr. G said.

"I thought Hannah was taking the photos." Ethan pointed to the camera.

"Oh, Hannah and J were making the other students cry, so I went right ahead and took over. It seems J changed her mind though." Mr. G told us.

"Where did she go? Hannah?" Ethan asked.

"I think she went into the dark room. She was in an awful hurry to get that class photo that she made developed." Mr. G pointed to the hall to the dark room.

Ethan made a nervous noise.

"Heh...class photo?"

"Oh, yeah. She must have gotten a hundred students in there. I just wish she didn't have to threaten their lives so many times." Mr. G nodded, smiling.

Ethan and I hurried away.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan pushed open the door to the dark room and let me in.

"Ethan! J!" Good Hannah exclaimed from her chair.

"Hannah?"

"They were...and then they were..." Hannah mumbled.

"It's okay. We're here to help you." Ethan told Hannah, getting onto his knees to untie Hannah's binds.

"Where are the negatives to your camera? We have to destroy them." I asked Hannah, moving to the counter.

"Ethan! J." We heard Evil Hannah walk in.

We turned to her.

Beside her was Evil J.

Evil Ande hissed, angry.

"Don't untie her! She's evil." Evil Hannah warned.

"Right. Because Evil Hannah totally wouldn't be around Evil J." I scoffed, leaning on the counter.

Evil J looked at me and glared.

I shrugged.

"Not my best look."

"Destroy the negatives, J, quick! They're in that case!" Hannah told me, nodding to a film roll.

Evil J moved closer to me.

"If you touch them, I'll break your arms." She warned.

"I know either of us won't be able to do that." I chuckled, pulling open the case.

"Maybe so, but Ande can." Evil J warned again.

Evil Ande hissed in a demonic voice at us.

_"Ande...be careful. He takes a good swipe at you and we could both go down."_

Good Ande hissed at Evil Ande.

Erica walked into the dark room, without haste.

"Hannah. This is for ruining my yearbook photo." Erica swung at Hannah, slapping her right across the face.

Evil J and I both gasped and cheered in sarcasm.

"Ooooh! Bitch got slapped!"

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Evil or not, you're still as sarcastic as I am." I laughed to her.

She just laughed back.

Hannah and Erica fought each other.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" EJ and I yelled, smiling.

Good Ande hissed something to me.

I kept shouting as I reached back and grabbed to pot of acid off the shelf.

EJ looked at me and gasped.

"You sarcastic bitch!"

I quickly poured the acid into the roll, disintegrating the photos.

EH and EJ disappeared.

I laid against the shelf and panted.

"How did you know that was one was the evil twin?" Ethan asked Erica, blinking.

"Evil twin? I just came her to eat-" Erica looked at Good Hannah. "Slap her around a bit."

Erica spun around and left the dark room.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Ethan asked Hannah, finishing the ties.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's happening?" She asked, confused.

"It's all over. J destroyed all the negatives." Ethan told her.

"Not quite." Evil Benny walked into the room. "You missed one...or two."

He flashed a photo from his pocket, quickly stuffing it back in.

"You know, I think Evil Benny needs and evil best friend, since his evil girlfriend was ruined." Benny picked up the camera and pointed it to Ethan.

"Say...I don't know..."oh no."

The camera flashed, snapping a picture of Ethan.

Benny ran from the room, a smile on his face.

"No! Stop!" Ethan cried, running to the door.

"It's locked." I shouted, crossing my arms.

"How would you know?" Hannah asked, looking at me.

"Why wouldn't he lock it?" I scoffed.

After a while, the door unlocked and Sarah opened the door.

"Erica said you guys were in here."

"Benny's twin has the camera. You have to go find him." Ethan told Sarah.

"No problem. I'll just follow the sound of stupid...and toothpicks." Sarah sped off.

The three of us, Ethan, Hannah, and I, rushed from the room.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"My twin really ruined the yearbook photos. We'll have to take them again." Hannah sighed as she walked with us from the school building.

"You could always use the avatar idea." I suggested, poking at Hannah.

"Y'know what? We will. It's a great idea." Hannah nodded, smiling.

Hannah walked off, soon joining another boy.

Sarah and Benny walked up to us, Benny holding the camera.

"I got my camera back. That means Grandma won't spank me...with lightening." Benny said, lifting the camera higher.

I held back a giggle.

Benny walked away.

"So Hannah never had a crush on me." Ethan sighed. "She was just really nice."

"Yeah, that can happen too." Sarah nodded, making a face.

"So...you're saying that a girl can either be nice to you or mean to you when she likes you, or maybe she doesn't like you, and she's just really nice?" Ethan deduced, confused.

"Sounds right." I laughed, patting Ethan's shoulder. "I'll never understand girls either."

"Guys! Evil Benny rented a go-cart! Come on!" Benny laughed to us, pulling us away.

"I'm over it!" Ethan laughed back.

Benny got into the driver-spot.

Ethan sat behind him.

And I sat behind Ethan, my face in his hair.

I wrapped my arms around his sides as he did the same to Benny.

Benny drove off, immediately sending wind through our hair.

"Whoo!" We laughed.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**BOOMBADMSNMFSDKBDKL HEELLLLLO**

**IM SO TIRED AND I ALMOST BURNED MYSELF...WITH FIRE.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	32. Chapter 32

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ethan, Benny, Rory, and I walked into our class room.

Ethan looked up from the floor and looked at the "substitute teacher", Lucia.

His face went from solemn to seduced.

Benny followed suit.

"Welcome, my young warriors. I am Lucia." Lucia greeted us.

"I heard we had a sub for Mr. G. What prank do we pull first? Alien fire drill or sub in a bucket?" Rory asked, laughing as he walked in front of us.

Ethan and Benny slapped Rory's shoulders, trying to get him to look at the "sub".

He turned around and his face fell into the same awe-struck expression on the other two boy's faces.

"Hottest sub ever!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Lucia kicked me out of the room when class started.

I stood by the door, biting the inside of my cheek.

"What am I doing standing around?" I asked myself.

Sarah and Erica walked up to me.

"Why aren't you in class?" Sarah asked.

"The sub kicked me and all the other girls out." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

Sarah knocked on the classroom door.

Ethan came to the door and opened it.

"What's going on in there?" Sarah asked, looking in.

"Who's the fashion-fail in the muumuu?" Erica asked with a small smirk.

"I know, right? Ms. Lucia is subbing for Mr. G." Ethan replied, giddy. "She's so nice."

"Riiiight." Erica drew out her "r". "Do you have anymore of those little wooden-stake darts?"

"You mean pencils? Yeah, why?"

"Some vampire jerk stood her up. She wants to make a point but I-" Sarah began.

Lucia came to the door, curious.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"All warriors must get to work. The hour of judgement approaches." Lucia told Ethan.

He scooted into the classroom, submissive.

Lucia moved to us girls, stern.

"Uh, so where are the girl warriors?" Erica asked, making a face.

"Banished. Maiden's have no use but to serve their queen when the hour is at hand." Lucia answered, walking away from the door.

The door closed on us.

Erica scoffed.

Sarah turned away from the door with Erica and I.

"Well, that was weird." She commented.

"Makes me want to turn that sub into a sandwich." Erica said, annoyed with Lucia's existence.

"And she seems to be seducing all the boys..." I mumbled with a sniff.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I joined Ethan and Benny after class, keeping to myself.

"This is the weirdest homework ever." Ethan commented, holding a paper in his hands as Benny was.

"What part of "sacred list of offerings to please the heavens" don't you understand?" Benny asked, sarcastic.

"Uh, all of it. Look at this: obsidian, plumeria rumbra. I don't even know what half this is, let alone how to find it." Ethan pointed out.

"Never questions the orders of a babe, alright?" Benny cut, strong. "Now if you don't mind, all I need to be teacher's pet is...bloodstone?"

Ethan nodded to Sarah and Erica who were behind Benny.

"You girls have any bloodstone?" Benny asked, sarcastic again. "It sounds vampirey."

"All outta bloodstone. But I can make you bleed with a rock." Erica shot, even more sarcastic.

I laughed a little.

"So your freaky sub gave you freaky homework, and you're not freaked?" Sarah sounded surprised.

"Hot teacher-frozen brain. Done." Erica said in a voice.

"My brain is not frozen. I just-" Ethan stopped as Lucia walked by.

For a second, Ethan's eye had a blaze to them.

"-have to find frog hearts." Ethan continued, a smile inching across his face..

I felt my heart drop.

"Am I nuts or did we just get blown off by nerds?" Erica asked, angry.

"I think that sub might have put the boys into a spell." I suggested, stepping to the girls.

"J's right. Something messed up is going on." Sarah nodded.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**LOLIWISHJHADMOREDIALOUGEIJUSTDONTKNOWHOWTOHAVEHERINTERACTWITHTHESETSTORIESSSSS**

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Erica, Sarah, and I walked into our classroom.

Lucia and the principal were standing together.

"Ugh. Why is she still here? Don't tell me she is subbing for our class too." Sarah groaned, crossing her arms.

"She's not even all that hot." Erica tried.

Lucia turned around to us.

Her beautiful face made me feel weak.

"Okay, fine. She's a goddess." Erica said. "But I still hate her."

"Lucia is a queen; she is not a goddess." Principal Hicks told us.

"I told you maidens, go." Lucia demanded.

"So you want us to skip class?" Sarah asked.

"L-let's just go." I hissed to her.

We left.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**(Ande's POV)**

J and I hung out by the tree, watching Ethan and Benny from afar.

"J? Are you alright?" I asked J, floating next to her.

"I think so. I just feel really uneasy with Lucia around. I feel like she is tearing Ethan away from me. I miss his peppermint lips." J sighed, scuffling her hair in a stressed manner.

Rory whizzed to the two boys and began beating Benny with a trash bag.

Ethan's phone rung and he put it to his ear.

"I'm sure once we find out what Lucia is and stop her, everything thing will be back to normal." I reassured my literal soul-mate.

"I sure hope your right, Ande..." J sighed again.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**(J's POV)**

I sat on my bed that night, thinking about the day.

I laid back with a heavy breath.

Ethan walked into my room.

"J?" He said my name.

I sighed.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"I just want to talk to you." He moved onto my bed.

"What is it?"

"I feel like you and I aren't really connecting anymore." He whispered, holding my hand.

I looked at him, blinking.

"I think we should break up."

"I knew it!" I cried, sitting up.

Ethan looked surprised.

"You just want me out of your life so you can crawl up to your queen, that bitch Lucia!"

Ethan just stared.

"She's got you in a spell. Most likely a seductively one. She's bending you to her will. She has something evil planned. I know it." I grabbed Ethan's hands.

_"Do it, Ande."_

Ethan couldn't talk back.

Ande focused Ethan's residual brain power into mine.

I sat back, my eyes turning white.

_**It was a firescape.**_

_**The land scorching with fire, stretching far across.**_

_**In the middle was an altar.**_

_**On the altar laid a sleeping Ethan, a celestial pattern drawn on his bare chest.**_

_**Lucia stood before him and held a crystal skull over him.**_

_**Ethan's body suddenly ignited, catching aflame.**_

_**"PRAISE THE SUN KING." Ethan screamed.**_

I gasped back into reality.

I stared at Ethan, my eyes filled with worry.

I closed my eyes and held Ethan's head.

I knocked my head onto his, striking pain in my own.

Ethan let out a hiss of pain and stood up.

His movements were shaky.

"What the fuck, J? What was that about?" Ethan asked, hoarse.

I stared at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Are you okay, J? What happened?" He sat back down and grabbed my hand.

I let out a cry and held onto Ethan.

"Don't you ever even attempt to break up with me again." I cried.

Ethan blinked, confused.

He went along with it and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry."

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**SO MUCH DRAMA, DAMNIT.**

**I'M SO BAD AT WRITING STORIES.**

**GOSH.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	33. Chapter 33

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I watched Ethan walk into his classroom, the one with Lucia.

I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling it peel a little.

Benny pushed past Ethan.

I couldn't do anything.

_"We have to do something, Ande."_

_"I hear ya."_

_"What can we do?"_

_"I can possess a nearby male and have you control him. You can get in and watch what's going on."_

_"Sounds pretty good. How about that one."_

I nodded to a boy with short, ruffled hair and bright cheeks. He had a strong build and wore a horizontally stripped t-shirt and long, brown jeans.

Ande flew to the boy and pushed into his mind.

My vision flashed white.

The white soothed down and I was soon looking through the eyes of a teenage boy.

I looked at my hands and all over myself.

_"This feels so weird."_

Ande laughed at me.

I walked over to my body and moved me to sit down on a chair in the lounge.

I walked back to Ethan's classroom.

Lucia welcomed me.

I moved next to Ethan.

"Uno problemo." Benny was saying to Lucia.

"Hey, Ethan." I hissed to Ethan.

"Um...Hi, Ian." He greeted back.

"No, no. I'm J. Ande is letting me possess Ian." I shook my head.

"Weird..."

"What's going on?" I asked him, nodding to Lucia.

"She's collecting the stuff we found for her alter." Ethan replied, putting his hands on her hips.

I looked back at Lucia.

Her eyes burned a golden fire.

"Did somebody leave a window open or something?" Benny asked quickly and wearily.

He left the room.

"Benny, where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"Relax, dude. I seek gold for my queen." Benny replied, walking away. "Oh, and praise the Sun King."

I opened my mouth.

Rory followed Benny out.

"Yeah. Praise the Sun King."

"You have no offering, scrawny one and sexy one?" Lucia asked Ethan and I.

I almost gagged.

Ethan made a face of uncertainty.

"Then you must bring me extra gold." Lucia demanded.

"Most teachers are happy with getting an apple." Ethan remarked.

"Not the picky ones, apparently." I giggled.

"No gold for me..." Lucia walked away, and picked up the crystal skull. "It is for him, my love. Bringer of Light."

"You're not from this school district, are you?" Ethan asked, slightly sarcastic.

Lucia looked at us, displeased.

We placed her hand on Ethan's shoulder, throwing him into a vision.

He gasped and looked around, quickly and me and then to Lucia.

"Something wrong, little funny face?" She asked.

"Uh, I think I have some gold stars on my algebra test. They're extra shiny. I'll go get them." Ethan stammered.

Lucia grabbed his arm.

"Do as your queen commands." She demanded, looking into our eyes.

Her eyes flashed fire and then Ethan's did.

She shot me a look, confused.

"Praise the Sun King." Ethan nodded, smiling and walking out.

"Why is it you do not fall under my spell?" Lucia asked me, tightly holding my arm.

"I'm not what I seem." I hissed, pulling away.

"You are not a warrior?" She cocked her head.

"No, no. I am a warrior. Just a different kind." I hissed again, walking out of the room.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I let Ian's body go.

I woke up in my original body, sitting on a seat.

I stood up and left the school without haste.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I sat with Jane on the porch, watching her do homework.

"Jane, is Ethan here?" Sarah asked, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, but he's acting kinda insane. Even for him." Jane replied.

"Let's go see." Sarah walked into the house, pulling me with her and Jane.

We walked up to Ethan's room.

"Silver, rubies, diamonds: worthless junk! Lucia demands gold!" Ethan exclaimed running from his room.

The tree of us moved into the room.

"What's a Lucia?" Jane asked.

"Gold for my queen!" Ethan exclaimed again.

Sarah moved to Ethan's bed and looked through the pile of jewelery on his bed.

"I think Ethan and the guys at school are under some sort of spell, like J said the other day." Sarah told us, turning around. "It's up to the girls to save the day."

"Alright. Count me in." Jane smiled.

"I meant J, Erica, and I." Sarah laughed.

"Of course you did." Jane sighed as Sarah walked out.

"I'm sure a time for you aid will come soon, kiddo." I reassured Jane, patting her shoulder and followed Sarah out.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Ande possessed Ian's body, allowing me to gain control once again.

I followed Ethan and Benny into the class.

"I got your gold. Thousands of years' worth of grandma's antique jewelry." Benny held up a clutter of jewelry.

"And I filled my pockets with golden coins for my queen!" Ethan pulled out a bunch of chocolate coins, a few falling on the floor. "Oh man. The chocolate part melted."

"And I brought imaginary gold." I laughed, crossing my arms.

"Mhm. Close enough, young warriors." Lucia shrugged. "Put them in the fire."

I pretended to drop something into the fire, sarcastically.

Lucia glared.

"Goooooooooold!" Rory exclaimed, running into the room with bags of gold.

"Where did you get that?" Ethan asked in an exclamation.

"Pried loose from the bosom of Mother Earth! I dug it up!" Rory replied, smiling.

"The Sun King will be most pleased." Lucia kissed Rory's cheek.

"You kiss him? No fair! He's immortal!" Benny cried. "How can we compete?!"

"Silence! Now melt the gold and put it over the altar. Get to work!" Lucia demanded, clapping.

"I'll put you over an altar." I hissed, balling up my firsts.

"Now hand on a jiffy." Mr. G walked into the room. "I'm feeling ship-shape so if you don't mind, I'd like my class back. And, ooh, my crystal skull. Oh guys! What would the fire marshall say if he saw this open fire! Fire marshal here: Guys, that is a no-no!"

"You called me forth." Lucia stepped forward. "You shall be the bearer of the sacred vessel."

"Well, that's a persuasive offer. And you are more smoldering than that fire but uh-"

Lucia's eyes once again flashed like fire, putting Mr. G under her spell.

"Well, as I was saying: praise the Sun King and call me sacred vessel!" Mr. G finished.

Lucia handed the crystal skull to Mr. G, smiling.

All the boys began cheering.

"Praise the Sun King!" Ethan cried.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**MUCH GOLD**

**VERY FIRE**

**SO PRAISE**

**WOW**

**MANY HEAT**

**SUCH SACRED VESSEL**

**PRAISE THE SUN**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	34. Chapter 34

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I stood around in the classroom as the class began taking their shirts off and drawing celestial markings on each other's stomachs.

I blushed at the sight.

I felt another boy pull my shirt off of my body.

I squeaked and pulled it back on.

I was pushed against the wall and striped of my shirt, revealing my smooth chest.

My blush grew redder.

A sun was drawn on my stomach.

I hissed at them, squirming.

Once they were done, they threw my shirt into the fire, burning it to cinders.

"Fuck." I murmured under my breath.

The whole crowd left the room abruptly.

They chanted continuously as they moved through the halls.

"Masta eecha Lucia da."

I was pulled along by determined hands.

"Praise the Sun King."

The group stopped at Lucia, who was standing by the doors.

"I am totally praising the Sun King." Benny laughed.

I stepped out of the group and stood by the stairs.

Other students stared at me.

I shook my head.

One student came up to my and offered a gym shirt.

I smiled and put it on, covering the celestial symbol.

"The Sun King is please! He will soon return to us. You may cheer." Lucia announced.'

"Hooray. Hooray. Hooray."

"Soon the final ceremony will demand the ultimate sacrifice." Lucia informed. "Who among you is worthy to be my chosen one?"

The boy busted into an uproar, asking to be the sacrifice.

"You! The resistant one!" Lucia called, pointing to the back.

The boys moved aside, revealing me.

I widen my eyes.

"Oh. Hell no." I shook my head.

"You will. Take him." Lucia commanded.

The boys grabbed me and pulled me along to the other room, chanting like before.

"Sarah! Heeelp!" I cried, reaching at Sarah.

Sarah just looked at me.

"I'm J!" I yelled.

Sarah stood up straight, as did Erica.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I wash pushed into the classroom after a full hour of being surrounded by babbling idiots.

Rory, Ethan, and Benny were arguing over who should have been chosen.

"He isn't even offering himself!"

"What good is he?"

"I should have been chosen!"

"No I!"

"Okay, where's whatser-face?" Erica asked loudly, stepping into the class with Sarah.

"The queen prepares for the Sun King's return!" Benny told them.

"Ian's going to be the chosen one!" Rory pointed at me.

"Whatever. I'm not leaving without smashing something." Erica said.

"Well, she seems to like that skull." Sarah nodded to the crystal skull.

"We will die in defence of the sacred skull." Ethan hissed, standing forward.

"Especially Ian."

"Adding "sacred" doesn't make something any more special!" I yelled, sarcastic.

Erica attempted to move past the boys.

Sarah grabbed her back.

"They're under a spell. We need to retreat and come up with a better plan." Sarah told Erica.

Erica hissed at the boys, causing them to moved forward more.

Sarah and Erica left.

"Praise the Sun King!" Mr. G waved as the girls left.

The group of boys slowly began chanting like earlier, eerily.

"If that's not a spell, this is the worst Glee club ever." Sarah said, creeped out.

"Glee sucks!" I yelled.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"The ceremony will soon begin." Lucia informed us.

Mr. G picked up the crystal skull and moved to us.

I was held by my arms, immobile.

Mr. G put the skull on a pedestal.

"Lower."

He took the pillow out from under the skull.

"The light must hit at the perfect angle."

The skull glowed with the sun's light.

"Prepare the chosen one! This final offering must please the Sun King." Lucia ordered.

I was moved up front my forceful hands.

I hissed and squirmed, trying to pull free.

They forced me onto the altar and tied me to it.

I struggled to get free.

"Let me go! I don't want to be your dumbass offering!" I yelled, arching my back.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**(Sarah's POV)**

"Where's our big plan?" Erica asked, putting her arms up.

"I'm trying to find Lucia's weakness and her power source. What exactly are you doing to help?" I asked back.

"Lucia's only weakness is her taste in robes. And glass heads." Erica noted.

"Right! Her crystal skull! I bet that's her power source." I exclaimed. "Check this out. The Sun's rays are lighting up the skull. So what happened in the original myth? Why did the sun and the Earth split up in the first place?"

"Uh, long-distance relationships never work out?" Erica suggested.

"Heh. Nice one."

"Here is it: they split because the Moon Goddess came between them." I read out.

"Great. Gotta give the Moon Goddess a call. Got her cell number?" Erica asked, sarcastic.

"Maybe we don't need the actual Moon. Just something that will channel the Moon's energy." I suggested.

"Well, maybe I'm just a little girl, but I know a big geek who paid six months' allowance to buy moonstones online. He even sleeps with them under his pillow." Jane pointed to Ethan's pillow.

Without a word, Erica moved to the bed and reached under the pillow.

She pulled out blue and white striped panties.

"Ew!" She exclaimed.

"Are those J's?" I asked in shock.

Erica dropped the panties.

I scoffed and reached under the pillow like Erica had.

I pulled out a bag of rocks.

"Okay, got 'em. Let's go." I left the room.

Erica followed me out.

"You're welcome!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**SORRY SORRY**

**I WILL FINISHED THIS NEXT CHAPTER**

**I WILL ALSO BE TAKING A OFFICIAL BREAK AFTER.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	35. Chapter 35

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**(J's POV)**

"You two may now anoint the chosen one with precious oils." Lucia told Ethan and Benny.

"No way. I hate the feeling of oil on my body." I squirmed.

"Must we, my queen?" Ethan asked.

"It'd be faster to spray him." Benny followed up.

"No. You must rub." Lucia shook her head.

Ethan and Benny hesitantly put oil on their hands and rubbed them along my sensitive skin.

My cheeks blushed a bright red.

I moaned, feeling dull peppermints kiss my skin.

Once the two were done, they stepped away.

I felt the heat increase as the ray of light singed my skin.

"Ahhhaah! Stop!" I cried.

"Do not move!" Lucia commanded, putting her hands on my chest and holding me down. "The chosen one is the sacrifice!"

"I'm a girl!" I screamed, struggling.

Lucia stepped back.

"How?"

"I'm just controlling this boys body!" I cried.

"Release her! She is just a maiden!" Lucia demanded.

I was thrown off the altar and kicked out of the room.

I slipped out of Ian's body and back into my own.

"Gosh..." I hissed, rubbing my burned side.

_"Well, what now?"_

_"I guess we just wait for Sarah and Erica to save the day."_

I sighed.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I heard commotion from inside the room.

Sarah and Erica walked to the classroom door, clad in biker suits.

"Looking nice, ladies." I laughed from my spot.

Sarah looked back and smiled.

The two entered the room.

I soon heard a loud shattering and a scream.

I jumped up.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Sarah was at her locker, putting things away.

"Hey! You smashed my moon rocks! It took me my whole life to save up for those." Ethan exclaimed at Sarah.

"It only took six months." I scoffed.

"Well, I just saved your whole life, for free." Sarah shot back.

"Right. I guess the way you stopped Lucia was pretty cool." Ethan smiled.

"I just wish Mr. G thought it was cool. He gave us a week's detention for smashing his skull." Sarah scoffed.

A student walked by, gawking.

"Not literally!"

"Wow. Mr. G has never given anyone detention. He's way too nice. You and Erica are going to be legends." Ethan laughed.

"We prefer the term "goddesses"." Erica told us.

The boys around her stopped to look.

Sarah closed her locker and walked away, smiling.

She pulled me with her.

I kept giggling.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**ISSOTIREDYEYS**

**~MadamBassDrop**


End file.
